Sirkus Hetalia
by Nekoru-chan
Summary: Prinssi Antonio Fernandez Carriedo on Espanjan kruununperillinen ja kohtalon sitouttamana joutuu naimisiin Englannin prinssi Arthur Kirklandin kanssa. Ajatus ei oikein miellytä kumpaakaan, mutta sitten eräässä sirkusesityksessä Antonio kohtaa tulisieluisen tanssian. Spamano ja muita parituksia tarinan edetessä.
1. Prinssi Antonio

Aamuaurinko loisti kirkkaasti erään suuren ja loisteliaan kartanon ikkunoihin ja loi valoa kartanon

vihannesmaalle ja pellolle. Kartano oli Espanjan kuninkaan kesäasunto ja hänen poikansa

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo heräili auringon positiiviseen voimaan, mutta hänellä ei itsellään

ollut maailman paras päivä. Koska oli juuri se päivä.

Espanjan ja Eglannin kuninkailla oli paljon erimiellisyyksiä ja he olivat oikeasti niin hyviä

ystäviä kuin koira ja kissa. Mutta monen väkivaltaisenkin neuvottelujen jälkeen oltiin tultu

siihen tulokseen, että he tulevat tarvitsemaan toisiaan joskus tulevaisuudessa. Ja mikäpä

olisi maailman paras sopimuksen symboli kuin avioliitto. Huono homma sinäänsä, että

Englannin kuninkaan lapsikatraassa riitti vain poikia ja Espanjallakin oli vain kaksi

poikaa. "Mutta ei se meitä estä," molemmat olivat huutaneent yhteen ääneen.

"Kyllähän miehetkin voi elää yhdessä avioliitossa, eikö niin?) Salissa oli täysi hiljaisuus, kun uusi tieto julistettiin viralliseksi. Kenelläkään ei ollut sitä mitään vastaan, kunhan niistä typeristä riidoista päästäisiin(esimerkiksi: kenen kukkapenkki on kauniinpi ja sitä rataa).

Oli aika esitellä uusi kihlapari toisilleen. Kumma kyllä, kihlaparia ei oltu esitelty toisilleen,

vaikka voisi kuvitella siä luonnoliseksi.

Antonio kaivoi lipastosta puvillahousut, valkoisen kauluspaidan, punaisen nauhan vyötärön

ympärille ja rukousnauhan hän kiersi kaulansa ympäri ensimmäisenä. _Voi luoja,_ hän ajatteli.

Ei hän halunnut naimisiin miehen kanssa, jota ei rakasta ja jota ei tule koskaan rakastamaankaan

Oppisi varmaan sietämään ei sen puoleen, mutta espanjalaisen miehen imagoon kuului etsiä

rakastettu, jota rakastaa maasta taivaisiin intohimoisesti ja kiihkeästi.

Hän vihasi Englantia ja englannin kieltä. Ruokakin oli kamalaa. Hetken tuskissaan ollessaan Antonio päätti ryhdistäytyä ja mennä aamiaiselle, jossa odottaisikin jo hänen puolisonsa.

Kuningas poikineen oli tullut keskiyöllä heidän kesäasunnolle ilman mitään ilmoiteluja

ja kuningas oli vain tokaissut "Aikaerot ymmärrät kai." Antonio oli itse ollut nukkumassa, joten häntä ei se yöllinen vierailu hirveästi haitannut.

Kävellessään kohti ruokasalia hän tapasi isänsä käytävällä ja liittyi tämän seuraan.

"Anteeksi poikani, en todellakaan tiedä mitä _rakkaan_ ystävämme päässä liikkuu," kuningas madalsi ääntään rakkaan kohdalla. Antonio vain naurahti iloisesti. "Ei se mitään isä, itseasiassa

en edes kuulllut mitään." Antonio halusi, että keskustelu pidentyisi niin paljon, että isä unohtaisi

ystävänsä. "Olet ihan niinkuin äitisi, uskomattomat unenlahjat, mutta mennänpä rivakasti, ettei

ystävämme tarvitse odottaa," Kuningas tuhahti. Antonio pettyi, mutta tämälin on joskus tehtävä.

_Ajattele se velvollisuutena ei minään muuna...Aivan vain velvollisuus._

Saapuessaa ruokasalissa siellä istui lihava mies ja miehen vierellä siro nuori mies, jolla oli myrkynvihreät silmän. Molemmilla oli tajuttoman paksut kulmakarvat. Hetken Antonio luuli niitä

tekokulmakarvoiksi.

"Ah Luis vanha veijari Good morning," paksumpi mies sanoi huomattuaan heidän saapumisen.

Kuningas hymyili. "Buenos dias sinullekin Fergus vanha kettu." "Tahdon esitellä poikani puolisolleen," Luis sanoi ja tuuppasi Antoniota auringonvaloon. "Tässä on Antonio Fernandez Carriedo rehti, lojaali ja aurinkoinen espanjalainen ylpeys," Luis hehkutti poikaansa.

Fergus katsoi Antoniota päästä varpaisiin ja tarttui takana olevaan poikaan ja veti Antonion eteen.

"Ja tässä yksi...ööh viisikö niitä on, pojistani Arthur Kirkland hän on...," Fergus katsoi poikaansa ja

yritti miettiä poikansa hyviä puolia. Poika oli sarkastinen ja pistelevän ilkeä jopa kuninkaalle. Huono kokkikin hän on. "Arthur on hyvä pitämään huolta toisesta, joten olen varma, että he tulevat

toimeen keskenään," Fergus vakuutti.

Antonio katsoi Arthuria ja Arthur katsoi häntä. "Ööh.. How do you do," Antonio yritti vähäisillä

englanninkielentaidoillaan miellyttää vierast- anteeksi puolisoaan.

"Fine thanks," Arthur sanoi hieman arasti

**Siinä se sitten on.. Surkeaa tiedän sen, mutta toivottavasti tykkäsitte (eka fictio, joten ei sen puoleen)...**


	2. Tutustumista ja Muukalaisia

**Seuravaa kehiin. Unohdin sanoa, että teksti sattaa (tulee) sisältää kiroilua ja kirjoitusvirheitä.**

Seuraavat päivät olivat tutustumista toisiinsa. Tiedät kai: veneilyä,romanttisia illallisia jne. Antonion mielestä Arthur ei osannut pitää hauska ja Arthurin

mielestä Antonio oli liian menevä ja yli-energinen. Eli toisin sanoen he vain kävelivät edes takaisin ja puhelivat niitä näitä. Riidellä he eivä uskaltaneet, siinä pelossa, että heidän isänsä vetäisivät taas sen olet-prinssi-etkö-tajua-sinä-kuuntelet-minua saarnan.

Vaikka monista eroista huolimatta oli Antonio päättänyt sietää Arthuria ja arvatenkin Arthur myös yritti parhaansa kertoi viipyvänsä isänsä kanssa noin kuukauden Espanjassa ja ehkä pidenpääkin. Nyt Antonio on hyvät neuvot kalliit.

Antonio päätti opettaa Arthurille espanjaa, johon tämä suostu mielihyvin (vaikkakin hänen mielestään espanjan kieli on helvetistä).Arthur ei oppinut heti, mutta alkoi edistyä noin viidentuhannen kerran jä taas joutui opiskelemaan englantia, johon myös Fergus osallistui mielihyvin oli Antoniolle yhtä helppoa kuin tomaatin murskaaminen, koska tomaatti oli yksi niistä asioista, mitä hän jumaloi."_Se on vain tomaatti niin vain vihannes," _Arthur oli tokaissut kuultuaan asian. Hänen mielestään puolisollaan piti olla hitunenkin järkeä. Antonio oli vain katsonut ja hetken päästä loihtinut kasvoilleen seksikkään ilmeen. _"Ei se on paljon muutakin. Esimerkiksi väri on niin suloinen ja haluaisin sinunkin kasvosi näyttävän tuolta jonain päivänä,"_ Antonio oli sanonut ja katsonut Arthuria. Arthur punastui ja kääntyi rajusti taaksepäin ja käveli sisälle kartanoon, mutta kääntyi oven kohdalla ja yritti luoda kasvoilleen hymyntapaista. Epäonnistui, mutta Antoniokin katui sanojaan. Ei hän Arthurin kasvojen halunnut loistavan kuin tomaatti vaan jonkun muun, aivan muun.

Eräänä iltana Antonion veli Afonso tuli Portugalista käymään tapaamassa veljensä morsmaikkua. Hänellä itsellään oli jo vaimo Maria ja kolme lasta, joista vanhin Luis II oli Antonion kummilapsi. Lapset kirmasivat ja hämmensi minkä ehtivät. Antoniosta se oli lasten viatonta puuhastelua kun taas tottuneenakin Arthur ei pitänyt siitä, jos perhessä on paljon lapsia.

Illan edetessä mentiin kaupungille juomaan ja tanssimaan. Afonson ja Antonion idea, koska molemmat tuntuivat olevan vielä lapsia ja he halusivat säpinää myös brittäläisiin vieraisiinsa. Arthur ei halunnut viiniä, koska heti esimmäisellä kierroksella se oli maistunut pahalle, joten hän meni katsomaan, kun pieni joukkio oli jo kerääntynyt kadulle tanssimaan kitaran tahdissa, mitä nyt mieli. Antoni meni Arthurin luokse jättäen humalaisen veljensä Marialle, joka alkoikin retuuttaa häntä.

Kaksikko oli hiljaa. Kumpikaan keksinyt mitään, kunnes Arthur sanoi katse naulittuna tanssijoissa. "Olet tanssia, etkö olekkin." Antonio hämmästyi kysymystä. "Niin olenkin, oletko sinä," Antonio vastasi tönkköisesti. Arthur naurahti. "Valssia enimmäkseen olen tanssinut seurapiireissä, mutta en sen jälkeen, kun katkaisin jalkani," Arthur sanoi katsomatta Antoniota, mutta käänsi lauseen lopussa hitaasti kohti Antoniota. "En voi tyydyttää sinua siinä, mutta jossain muussa," Arthur sanoi outo ääni suussaan. "Kuten esimerkiksi...," Arthur alkoi avata Antonion paitaa auki ja alkoi nauramaan hulvattomasti. Antonio katsoi häntä kuin härkää, joka oli alkanut tanssimaan tangoa. "H-Hei Arthur mikä sinun on ja lopeta jätä housuni rauhaan," Antonio huusi hädissään. Arthur lopetti hetkeksi toiminsa ja kohotti katseensa ylös. "Mutta miksi, etkö sinä tahdo minua vai mikä siinä on," Arthurin ääni kävi vaaralliseksi ja heti tilaisuuden tulleen Antonio lähti juoksemaan kohti baaria, missä hänen isänsä istui Fergusin kanssa. "Isä isä Arthurilla on joku hätä hän on ihan outo tee jotain isä," hän kiljui hädissään ja retuutti isää rajusti. Luis katsoi häntä hetken ilmeellä "mitä-sitten-minulla-on-parempaa-tekemistä-kuin-va htia-Arthuria-sinunhan-hän-oli." Nousi kuitenkin ylös ja nosti Afonson pöydän alta.

"Tämä pelle keksi sekoittaa lemmenjuomaa Arthurin viinilasiin ja se tekeen henkilön kiimaiseksi kuin hääyön sulhanen," Luis sanoi pokerinaamalla ja Antonio tunsi jalkansa pettävän, mutta pysyi yhä pystyssä. "Mutta.. Miksi," hän kysyi. Afonso nousi viimein jaloilleen ja avasi suunsa, mutta sulki sen kuin etsien vastausta.

"En itseasiassa tiedä, isä käski ottaa sen ennen kuin tulisimme Portugalista," Afonso kohautti olkiaan. "Kai teillä ei mennyt hyvin ja otin sen kyselemästä, aine kyllä tekee riipuvaiseksi ja omistushaluiseksi," Afonso sanoi ja sen jälkeen baarin ovi paukaistiin auki. Baarissa hiljeni ja kaikkien katseet oli suuntautunut suoraan Antonion tähän hetkiseen suurimpaan pelkoon.

Arthur asteli valkoiseen toogaan pukeituneena ja tähtipäinen taikasauva kädessään. "voi ei taas se alkaa," Fergus peitti kasvonsa dramaattisesti käsiinsä. Arthur käveli sisään. "Aantonioo," hän lirkutti. "Et voi piiloutua nyt, tule nyt ja mennään tästä rotankolosta muiden katseilta." Antonio olisi halunnut kuolla tällä hetkellä enemmän kuin mitään. He alkoivat kuin kaksintaistelussa kiertää toisiaan ja pitivät katsekontaktin. "Kuule Afonso ja isä, kun tästä päästään pidän teille oikein rahalliset hautajaiset. Antonio kuuli selvästi isänsä ja veljensä protestoinnin "Hei se oli hänen ideansa!" ja "Antonio olemme köyhiä, älä tee tätä meille!" Arthur syöksyi Antoniota kohti, mutta Antonio väisti hänet kuin härän. Arthur käänsi katseensa ja kohotti sauvaansa. "Tiesi tämän jotenki, et välitä minusta vähääkään. Minun pitäisi rankaista sinua jotenkin, mutta miten," Arthur katsoi Antoniota ilkeästi.

Arthur sanoi jotain siansaksaa ja huusi:"BRITTIEN KANSSA EI OLE LEIKKIMISTÄ!" Arthur suuntasi sauvansa kohti Antoniota, josta tulvahti valosuihku, mutta Antonio ehti juuri ja juuri väistää sen ja valosuihku meni täyttä vauhtia kohti ovea.

Arthurin sauvasta lähtevä valo olisi hajottanut varmaan oven, ellei sitä olisi aukaistu ja se kimposi ovesta seinään, seinästä erääseen juoppoon, joka ei tajunnut tapahtuman kulkua. Valosuihku ympäröi juopun ja muutti tämän röyhtäileväksi sammakoksi.

Kaikkien katseet siirtyivät sammakosta oveen, jonka olivat avanneet kaksi naamiokasvoista muukalaista, jotka olivat yhtä ihmeissän kuin baarissa istuvat ihmiset. "Vee Ludwig minua pelottaa, emmekai tehneet mitään," lyhyempi, (vasemalla puolella henkilön päätä oleva kesyttämätön kiehkura pomppi söpösti) naamiolla suojattu sanoi itkuisesti tarrautuen pidemmän lihaksikkaan käsivarteen. Pidenmpi lohdutti häntä omituisella kielellä, jota Antonio arveli olevan saksaa tai jotain sinne päin. "Emme tietenkään Feliciano rauhoitu nyt pääset ihan kohta telttaasi nukkumaan," Ludwigiksi kutsuttu sanoi. "Äläkä kutsu minua omalla nimelläni, kun olemme julkisella paikalla."

Ludwig meni baaritiskille. "Anteeksi häiriö," Ludwig aloitti. "Mutta voimmeko mainostaa sirkustamme baarinne ovella tai baarinne edessä?" Baarimikko oli ihmeissään, mutta nyökkäsi tönkköisesti ja meni neuvomaan minne mainoksen voisi laittaa. Feliciano alkoi mennä perässä, mutta Antonio tarrasi häntä kädestä. "Vee," Feliciano hätääntyi. "Teen mitä vain, mutta älä satuta minua _Fratello _ei pitäisi siitä, että veihtaan toisten miesten kanssa," Feliciano yritti suojata kasvojaan kuin odottaen lyöntiä, mutta sitä ei hetkeen tullut. Feliciano nosti katseensa varovasti.

"Mistä oikein puhut haluan vain kysyä milloin on ensimmäiset näytökset," Antonio sanoi iloisesti ja hymyili. Feliciano katsoi häntä epäuskoisesti. "Eh, kolmen päivän päästä. Sirkuskulkue tulee vielä erikseen ja niin etenpäin," Feliciano änkytti. Ludwig saapui katsomaan minne Feliciano oli hävinnyt.

Huomatessa Antonion pitävän tätä kädestä hän alkoi uhkua varallisen negatiivista energiaa. "Teekkin hänelle jotain niin olet kuollut mies," Ludwig sanoi ja Felin toiseen käteen ja veti ovea kohti. Felicano meni enemmän kuin mielellään ja tarttui pidemmän käteen.

Heidän mentyään Antonio sanoi itselleen "Sirkus, sirkus sitä minä tarvitsen!"

**Luoja tästä tuli pitkä. On niin paljon asiaa.**


	3. Krapula ja ostoksia

**Kolmosta kehiin jee! Tätä infoa tulee vähän jäljestä ja kysy ihmeessä. Tämä Ficci sijouttuu jonnekkin 1700-1800- lukuun, mutta aikakaudet sattaa sekottua, mutta ei välitetä siitä ;)**

Seuraavana aamuna Arthur ja Afonso olivat kauheassa maanantai krapulassa, joten Antonio sai olla yhden päivän erossa Arthurista. Hän ei tiedä miksi, mutta jotenkin Arthurin viimeiltainen

käytös ei herättänyt Antoniossa kovin lämpimiä tunteita vaan hän nyt vältteli tätä parhaansa mukaan

Luis ei ottanut eilistä pahakseen. Hän oikeastaan on innostuneempi poikansa naittamista Arthurille ja Fergus oli samaa mieltä, vaikkakin hänen mielestään poikansa saisi jättää nuo mustat magiat.

"Vaimo oli todella taikauskoinen," Fergus sanoi. "Arthur on ainoa pojistani, joka uskoo tuohon hölynpölyyn, mutta älä huolehdi siitä. Hän on kyllä todella fiksu ja todella hurmaava, kunhan hän tottuu tähän elämänmuutokseen," kuningas jatkoi, mutta se ei saanut sitä ajatusta Antonion päästä, että britit ovat yksinkertaisesti hulluja ja miten kuningas voi ajatella sen olevan hölynpölyä, jos on jopa itse nähnyt hänen käyttävän sitä kirotun pelottavaa sauvaa.

Hän kuitenkin yritti piristää Arthuria menemällä hänen huoneseen, jossa tämä oli tuskissaan.

Antonio avasi ison, tumman puuoven ja astui huoneeseen. Huoneeseen paistoi Espanjan aurinko ja valo sai jopa Arthurin näyttämään sängyn pohjalta vähän paremmalta. "Huomenta," Antonio sanoi iloisesti. Arthur hätkähti rajusti ja nousi ylös, ilmeisesti hän ei ollut huomannut Antonion tuloa.

"Voi luoja, älä katso minua," Arthur painoi päänsä tyynynsä. "Anteeksi eilisestä... E-En tiedä mikä minuun tuli ja sitten se sammakko ja ne kaksi hyypiötä," Arthur sanoi itku kurkussa selvästi yrittäen, ettei itku tulisi. "Älä kiltti ajattele, että olen pervo tai jotain muuta sellaista," Arthur oli noussut ylös ja tarrautui Antonion vaalenruskeaan paitaan. Antonio hämmentyi vähän, mutta otti Arthuria käsistä kiinni ja alkoi heilutella niitä eteen ja taakse. Osuen vuorollaan toisen rintaan.

"En tietenkään ajattele niin vaan oikeastaan tiedän kuka tai oikeastaan ketkä sekoittivat lemmejuomaa viinisi," Antonio rauhoitteli Arthuria. "Sen takia se maistui niin pahalle niinkuin kerroit." Arthurin ilmeestä päätellen hän ei muistanut mitään muuta kun mokansa eilisestä.

"Mutta miksi joku helvetin idiootti tekisi niin," Arthur kysyi. Antonio kohautti olkiaan. "En oikeastaan tiedä, ehkä he ajattelivat, että meillä menee huonosti tai jotain." Arthur nyökytti pätään olevansa samaa mieltä. "Entä se sammakko ja ne kaksi naamiopelleä," Arthur kysyi väsyneesti.

Tämä oli Antonio lempikohta. "Se juoppo, jonka siis muutit sammakoksi, löytyi hyvissä voimissa kaupungin ulkopuolelta vesilätäköstä, voi että sitä kiroilua riitti kun hän tajusi missä oli," Antonio naurahti ja sai pienen hymyn Arthurinkin kasvoille, mutta se hävisi melkein heti. "Ja ne kaksi muukalaista olivat sirkuksesta tuomassa mainoksia kaupungille ja yksi heistä..Felicianoko se oli

sanoi näytösten alkavan pian noin kolmen päivän päästä ja ajattelin viedä sinut sinne," Antonio oli kumartunut innokkaasti Arthuriin päin ja sai tämän punastumaan.

"S-Sirkukseen," Arthur varmisti kuulleensa oikein. Antonion raivokkaasta nyökyttelystä päätellen oli kuullut. Arthur ei ollut käynyt siellä _sen _jälkeen, eikä hän ehkä haluaisikaan, mutta hän halusi olla Antoniolle mieliksi, koska tämä oli tullut hänen luokseen kaiken sen eilisen jälkeen.

"N-No miksipä ei, mutta voisitko tuoda minulle torikaupasta nämä, jos et tiedä mitä nämä on niin myyjätär tietää," Arthur ojensi pienen paperirullan Antoniolle. "Huono oloni ei ole kovin laantunut, joten noista on vaan minulle apua, olisitko niin kiltti?" Antonio otti rullan ja avasi sen. Hän katsoi sitä hetken ihmeissään. Mika hitto on _punahämähäkin _isovarvas?

"Tarkoitatko madam Carponellan Paha Silmä torikauppaa pääkadulla," Antonio varmisti ja ymmärsi heti, miksi Arthur halusi tarvikkeita tästä kaupasta. Arthur oli painaantunu makuulle tyynyje ja peittojen sekamelskaan, mutta sai jotenkuten nyökytettyä päätään. "Mistä tiedät sen paikan," Antonio kysyi lievää uteliaisuuttaan. Arthur tuhahti pesästään. "Kai minä ennenkin Espanjassa olen käynyt, eikä tämäkään ole toinen kerta." Arthurin ääni jo ärtynyt. Antonio naurahti ja kumartui suukottamaan Arthuria otsalle. "Tietenkin käyn ja tuon churroja naposteltavaksi lisäksi," Antonio sanoi ja purjehti ulos huoneesta käytävälle, käytävältä eteisen ovelle ja siitä pihalle.

Antonion nopeasta lähdöstä hämmästyneet kuninkaat, kuningatar Teresa ja Maria lapsineen saivat nähdä Antonion uudestaan, sillä näyttävällä ulosmenolla oli yksi pikkuriikkinen ongelma.

Antonio oli unohtanut ottaa rahapussinsa ja tällä kertaa hän meni hillitymmin ulos.

"Minnekäs sitä noin kiihkeästi ollan menossa," Antonion äiti kuningatar Teresa kysyi huvittuneena.

"Arthurille käyn kaupassa, hänen huono olonsa ei ole laantunut, mites Afonso," Antonio kysyi.

"Hän taas masentui, kun en ollut lasten kanssa hänen vierellään yön, mutta hän löyhkäsi viinalta," Marian äänessä oli selvää halveksuntaa mieheensä kohtaan, mutta Antonio tiesi Marian välittävän Afonsosta, kuten vaimon pitää, mutta alkoholi oli yksi asia, mitä hän ei sietänyt.

"Mutta minäpä mene nyt en halua hänen odottaa," Antonio sanoi ja pölähti saman tien ulos.

Pääkadulle ei ollut kartanolta pitkä, mutta Antonio juoksi ja juoksi ja nautti vapauttavasta tunteesta.

Hän pysähtyi vasta kun kartano oli hävinnyt silmistä ja hän oli saapunut vilisevälle pääkadulle ja alkoi katseella etsiä madamen kauppaa, joka oli pienin kaikista ja siksi vaikea löytää.

Hän ei ehtinyt kauaa sitä etsiä, kun oli jo löytänyt sen ja ylittämässä katua, kun eräs tyttö juoksi täysillä häntä päin. "ÄITI, ÄITI HE OVAT SAAPUNEET," tyttö huusi loisesti naiselle joka oli Antonion vieressä. Antonio oli kysymässä, että mikä on tulossa, kun taivaalta kuului kova pamahdus.

**Wuah! Nyt alkaa tapahtua!**


	4. World Circus on saapunut kaupunkiin

Taivaalla alkoi koreilla erillaisia värejä ja muotoja. Antoniolla meni hetki tajuta, että ne olivat ilotulitteita. Kadulla ihmiset säikähtivät, mutta alkoivat saman tien nauraa ja osoittamaan vielä tyhjentynyttä katua. Antonio katsoi sinne myös. Ihan kuin ihmiset tekisivät tietä jollekkin. Kaikki menivät kadun reunalle ja toitottivat etenkin lapset, että "He tulevat takaisin," tai "Katsokaa se on vuosi vuodelta hienompi," kaikki sanoivat. Antonio ei käsittänyt ennen kuin huppupäinen henkilö tuli suurin piirtein kaikkien ihmisten keskelle.

"Hyvää päivää hyvät espanjalaiset,espanjattaret ja te ihanat lapset," mies puhui espanjaa itämaisella korostuksella. Antonio epäili hänen olevan korealainen. "Pyydän teitä kaikkia siirtymään kadun reunaan oman turvallisuutenne vuoksi,"mies repi huppuviitan pois paljastaen naamioidut kasvonsa. Miehellä oli mitä omitusin ja hullunkurisin asu liituraitahousuista isoon hattuun ja ison huomion veti kiehkura jolla oli kasvot.

Antonio naurahti, mutta mies ei ollut se Feliciano tai Ludwig, jotka hän oli nähnyt aikasemmin.

Naamioudut kasvot heilläkin oli, mutta miehellä oli mustanruskeat hiukset. Tai mistä Antonio tietäisi, ettei joku käyttäisi peruukkia.

"Minä olen teidän sirkustirehtööri Ace ja tulen juontamaan teille sirkusnäytökset nämä tulevat kaksi viikkoa, nauttikaamme!"

Viimeisen sanan sanottuaan Acen viereltä juoksi kaksi koiraa tekemässä erillaisia temppuja.

Seuraavaksi tuli niiden kesyttäjä parin leijonan kanssa pitäen niitä lähellään kahdella ketjulla.

Antonio tunnisti tämän Ludwigiksi, koska tällä oli samanlainen naamio kun he kohtasivat, jostain kumman syystä kaikilla paraatissa oli piilotetut kasvot naamiolla.

Hänen vierellään kulki leijonaksi pukeitunut albiino, joka yritti olla hurja saaden lapset kuitenkin vain nauramaan ja parin aikuisenkin tirskumaan.

Seuraavia tulijoiden kansalaisuutta Antonio ei naamioiden vuoksi voinut tunnistaa.

Mutta jokainen oli toinen toistaan hienompia. Leijuva taikuri, joka piti omituista onhohohohohohoho ääntä. Nuorehkon poika ,joka tasapainotteli kolme pitkää keppiä molemmissa käsissään, joiden päällä oli jättimäiset ja räikeän väriset pallot. Oikeanpuoleisella pallolla oli tummahiuksinen poika, joka piti sateenvarjoa käsissään ja vasemmalla puolella oli myös poika, jonka hiukset olivat hopean väriset ja kiilsivät kauniisti auringossa.

Seuraavana tuli kahlekuningas, jonka kasvoilla oli omituisen pelottava hymy ja tällä oli, kummalista kyllä, kaulahuivi kaulassaan.

Seuraavana tuli vaalehiuksinen mies, jonka osat etuhiuksista oli kiinnitetty mustalla ristin muotoisella pinnillä. Mies keinui kukilla ja ruskeilla oksilla punotulla keinulla, joka oli kiinnitetty valtava elefantin syöksyhampaisiin.

Seuraavaksi tuli mustahiuksinen tyttö, jolla oli räikeät ja aika miehiset vaatteet. Hän heitteli ruuusun terälehtiä ja yksi kokonainen ruusu oli eksynyt mukaan ja Antonio sai sen käsiinsä, jonka hän tunnisti kiinanruusuksi. Äiti ja Isä olivat tuoneet niitä Kiinan matkaltaan .

Ludwig oli yllättäen kääntynyt takaisin ja seisoi Antonion edessä ihan kuin odottaen jotakin.

Hetkessä Ludwigin eteen asteli kaksi pitkää keppiä, jotka kurottivat taivaisiin.

Kävelevät kepit pysähtyivät Ludwigin eteen ja Ludwig koputti niitä kolmesti ihan kuin merkiksi.

Hän alkoi liikuttaa äänettömästi suutaan niinkuin laskisi kolmee ja Ludwig riuhtaisi kepit erilleen ja kääntyi eteenpäin. Yhtäkkiä hänen olkapäilleen laskeutui nukke tai ainakin kaikki luuli sitä nukeksi tai ihmisen kokoiseksi säkiksi. Se ei ollut kumpaakaan ja se nosti päätään ylös ja levitti kätensä suosionosoituksiin ja nauroi iloisesti. Antonio tajusi se olleen Feliciano vasemmanpuoleisesta pomppivasta kiehkurasta. Moni tytöistä, lapsista ja jopa miehistä alkoi huutamaan "Aawwww," tai "Sehän oli Joy," ja taputtamaan käsiään. Ludwig katsoi miehiin murhaavasti ja laski Felicianon olkapäiltään ja alkoi kävelemään tämän kanssa rinnakain.

Feliciano huomasi Antonion ja heilutti tälle iloisesti ja innokkaasti. Feliciano hypähteli Antonion luokse ja ojensi Antoniolle mainoslehtisen ja hymyili hänelle naamion takaa. "Muista tullakki, et selvästi ole koskaan ole ollut sirkuksessa," Feliciano sanoi osoittaen mainosta, jossa koreili nimi "World Circus." Antonio katsoi naamion pettämiin kasvoihin hämmästyneenä. "Mistä tiesit," Antonio kysyi. Feliciano jatkoi hymyilyään. "No minä n-," Feliciano aloitti, mutta ärhäkkä ääni keskeytti hänet. "Feliciano mitä helvettiä sinä kuhnastelet," ääni mylvi ja läheni.

Antonio käänsi katseensa Felicianon kanssa äänen suuntaan ja Antonio näki hieman päivettyneen ihoisen miehen, jonka oikealla puolella pomppi kiehkura. Antonion katse nauliutui kastanjanruskeisiin silmiin, jotka pilkottivat tulisesti naamion silmärei'istä."Ve anteeksi fratello juttelin vain erään tutun kanssa," Feliciano sanoi arasti. Antonio ymmärsi italiaksi vain tervehdykset ja perheeseen liittyvää sanastoa ja päätteli tämä olevan Felicianon veli.

Felicianon veli tuhahti. "Miten vaan, mutta älä tee sitä enään. Olet töissä, joten sinun kuuluu hymyillä ja nauraa, muttei puhua ymmärrätkö," veli sanoi ankarasti ja Feliciano nyökkytti ja lähti Antonion luota Ludwigin luokse. Veljen tarkka silmä huomasi tämän ja alkoi mellastaa;"Älä mene tuon perunapaskiaisen lähelle ja sinä tämä ei jää tähän," veli osoitti Antoniota ja lähti niine hyvineen Felicianon ja Ludwigin perään.

Antonio ei voinut enään äskeisen jälkeen keskittyä paraatiin. Olihan se hieno, mutta Felin veljen tapaaminen sai Antonion sisällä tuntemaan jotain, jota ei ollut vielä koskaan tuntenut. Ei kipua tai sellaista, mutta jotain jännää hänen sisällään melloi.

Antonio lähti kotikartanoa kohti ja ajatteli. _Ei niin, tämä ei jäisi tähän..._


	5. Äidin kultainen neuvo

**Tähän sopii just se "Äideistä parhaimman sain," vai miten se nyt menikään.**

Antonio harppoi kartanolle pitkin harppauksin leveä virne naamallaa.

Kartanolle päästyään hän tempaisi oven auki ja juoksi Arthurin huoneeseen.

Arthur ei ollut huoneessaan, eikä muitakaan näkynyt missää.

Antonio kiersi koko Kartanon kellarista ullakolle ja tuli siihen tulokseen, että he olivat vihannestarhalla ja juoksi ulos.

Antonio kiisi tarhalle, muttei heitä näkynyt sielläkään, mutta hän huomasi hänen äitinsä Teresan kuistilla nauttimassa auringosta.

Antonio meni kuistille ja istuutui Teresan viereen. "Ätini, missä muut ovat, en löydä heitä mistään," Antonio sanoi ja katsoi tarhalle.

Teresa avasi silmänsä ja näytti vasta nyt huomanneen poikansa tulon.

Teresa venytteli pitkään ja haukotteli raukeasti.

"Me vietämme siestaa, josta sinä ikävästi jäit paitsi ja niin varmaan joku huligaanikin, koska oli vaikea nukkua kaiken sen melun keskellä. Kehtasivat huutaa ja hurrata ja nauraa. Se kuului tänne asti," Teresa valitteli ja alkoi nousta tuoliltaan ja sujautti kätensä Antonion käden ympäri.

"Kävelläänkö," Teresa kysyi, johon Antonio vastasi vain hymyillen iloisesti.

He kävelivät kohti kartanon suurta puutarhaan, joka kohosi suoraan vihannestarhan oikealla puolella. Puutarhassa kasvoi kaikkia maailman lajikkeita tai no ei ihan, mutta kaikki kansalaiset ainakin luulivat niin.

"Missä muuten olit," Teresa kysyi istuutuen puutarhan mustaan penkkiin. Antonio katsoi äitiään hieman surullisesti. Vuodet ovat tehneet Teresasta heikon.

"Olin kaupungilla ostoksilla, etkö muista kun kerroin siitä," Antonio kysyi.

Teresa alkoi nauramaan ja läpsäisi äijämäisesti polveaan. Antonio katsoi äitiään kuin senähullua.

"Totta kai minä muistan senkin äidin idiootti, mutta minä näin sinun harppovan tänne virne naamalla ilman mitään pussia, jossa olisi nämä ostokset ja aloin epäilemään, että olet ollut jossain bordelissa," Teresan piikittävä katse katsoi Antoniota ja se vaati selitystä.

Antonio hymyili, vain hänen äitinsä tai isänsä keksisi jotain noin typerää.

"En tietenkään ollut missään sellaisessa," hän vakuutti äidilleen. "Äiti, kaupungissa on sirkus ja näköjään todella tunnettu sirkus ja halua mennä ensimmäiseen näytökseen, joka on ylihuomenna," Antonio sanoi kiihdyksissään muistellesaan Felicianon veljeä.

Teresa oli pitkään hiljaan. "Siitäkö se melu tuli ja se ihmisten iloinen huuto," hän kysyi Antoniolta.

Antonio nyökytteli innokkaasti ja lisäsi vielä. "Pyydän Arthurinkin mukaan."

Teresa alkoi näyttämään tyytyväiseltä ja halasi tiukasti poikaansa. "Ja minä tiedän kuinka rehti poika sinä olet ja olet sitä paitsi huono valehtelemaan, minä vain härnäsin sillä bordelilla ja haluan, että viettäisit enemmän aikaa Arthurin kanssa ja sirkus on mitä mainion tapa aloittaa yhdessäolonne ennen häitä," Teresa julisti ja levitti kätensä dramaattisesti ylös.

Antonio jäykistyi ja katsoi äitiään. "M-Mita h-häitä, medänkö, mutta äiti emme ole kunnolla tutustuneet toisiimme," Antonio alkoi epätoivoisesti änkyttämään.

Teresa taputti poikaansa olkapäille.

"Höpsis espanjalainen vie lemmitynsä vihille jo heti ensikättelyssä ja olemme jo hieman suunnnitelleet niitä," Teresa sanoi ja lähti kohti kartanoa. "Isäsi olisi vienyt minut kaksikymmentä vuotta sitten vihille heti kun oli vilkaissutkaan minua ja kuule Antonio älä pelkää tulevaa, koska kun haluaa olla varma jostakin esimerkiksi rakastetustaan niin tunnet sen täältä," Teresa sanoi ja osoitti Antonion sydäntä. Teresa lähti reippaasti pois puutarhasta.

Antonio kosketti kohtaa, jossa sydän on ja huokaisi syvään.

Hän ei tuntenut Arthuriin mitään tunteita.

**Sori, tästä tuli pikkusen lyhyt, mutta kestäkään.**


	6. Arthur valehtelee ja muistelee osa 1

**Tässä taas ollaan, tässä luvussa on sitten kaksi osaa. Nauttikaa.**

"Tääääh," Antonio huusi hämmennystään. "Etkö pääse huomenna sirkukseen," Antonio kysyi Arthurilta, joka makasi sängyllä lukemassa romaania.

"Yritin selittää eilen, mutta kun sinä et muusta jauhannut, kun sirkuksesta tai sulkeuduit mietteisiisi," Arthur sanoi piikikkäästi. " Ja muutenkin joudun olemaan pedissä ainakin viikon tai kaksi, koska, kiitos sinun, en saanut niitä tarvikkeita, jotka pyysin sinua tuomaan, joten Maria ja minä lähdettiin naapurissa asuvan tohtorin luokse ja hän totesi minulla olevan astetta pahempi flunssa, enkä tiedä edes sitä, mistä helvetistä minä sen sain täällä lämmön maassa," Arthur sanoi kylmästi, joka sain Antonion värähtämään.

Hän tunsi hieman syylisyyttä siitä, että oli unohtanut ostosreissunsa sirkusparaatiin ja siihen Felicianon mystiseen veljeen. "T-Tämä ei tule toistumaan, mutta miten sitten, kun et pääse mukaani," Antonio kumartui Arthurin puoleen.

Arthur heilautti vain kättään. "Äsh ei se ole tärkeää, olen ennenkin käynyt sirkuksessa, mutta koska sinä et ole, ei tekisi pahitteeksi, jos kokisit sen ennen niitä häi-häitämme," Arthur sanoi sen viimeisen sanan värähtäen, joka sai Antonion katseeseen kysyvän ilmeen, mutta hän kohautti vain olkiaan ja nappasi Arthurin romaani.

"H-Hei mitä hittoa oikein teet," Arthur kysyi yrittäen saada kirjansa takaisin, mutta Antonio laittoi sormensa Arthurin suun eteen. "Ssh, ei tee hyvää, jos vain luet ja puhut, joten jätän sinut nyt nukkumaan, jotta parannut ja voimme tehdä jotain muuta hauskaa," Antonio sanoi ja hypähteli ulos huoneesta laittaen matkan varrella verhot kiinni pimentäen huoneen ja ovella hymyili hämmentyneelle Arthurille.

"Hyvää yö- eipäs kun kauniita unia," Antonio naurahti ja laittoi oven kiinni.

Arthur naurahti Antonion mentyä pois itselleen.

Se, mitä hän oli sanonut Antoniolle ei ollut ihan totta.

Oikeasti hän vain kärsinyt krapulan aiheuttamista, harmittomista sivuvaikutuksista ja olisi jo huomenna paremmassa kunnossa, mutta koska Antonio oli hieman typerä hän ei huomaisi mitään.

Hän oli käskenyt kaikkien olla hiljaa voinnistaan Antoniolle, koska sirkus oli viimeinen paikka, minne hän menisi tässä elämässä.

_Onko siitä oikeasti vasta kolme tai neljä vuotta_, Arthur ajatteli itsekseen.

_Voisin nähdä hänen, jos menisin Antonion mukaan_, Arthur vakuutteli itselleen, mutta hän joutuisi sanomaan _hänelle_ hänen ja Antonion kihlauksesta.

Luoja, hän vihasi Antoniota ja espanjalaista ruokaa. Tai viha on ehkä liian voimakas sana.

Ruokaa kyllä hän vihasi, mutta Antoniota hän hieman halveksi.

Mutta se, miksi hän oli tässä tilanteessa oli hänen omasta mielestä oma vikansa, vaikka ei periatteessa ollutkaan, mutta ehkä hieman se oli hänen vikansa.

"Perhana," Arthur kuiskasi ja alkoi kerrata elämänsä vaikeinta muistoa.

Se teki kipeää, mutta hänen äitinsä oli sanonut, että ihmisen on joskus pakko kerrata muistonsa ja virheensä, vaikkei haluaisi, niin äiti oli sanonut. Hänen rakas äitinsä.

"_Äiti, äiti," Arthur huuteli äitiään juosten ja juosten, harhaillen isänsä linnassa, heidän virallisessa kodissaan. Arthurin äiti kuningatar Sophie Elinor Kirkland istui ruokailutilassa tekemässä_ _listaa ruokalajeista, joita syötäisiin tänäiltaisissa tanssiaisissa._

"_Lapsirakas," Sophie aloitti rauhallisesti. " 17 vuotiaan prinssin ei sovi juosta huudellen emoaan, kun joku katulapsi, ymmärätkö Arthur," Sophie kysyi katsoen Arthuriin smaradginvihreillä silmillään._

_Arthur peräntyi kauemmas ja nyökkytti nöyrästi vastaamatta äidilleen._

_Sophie pysyi myös hiljaa ja nousi ylös ja alkoi astelemaan Arthuriin päin._

_Arthur pysyi paikallaan äitinsä tuloon asti ja katsoi äitiään silmiin._

_Molemmat olivat hetken hiljaa, mutta alkoivat saman tien nauramaan kovaa ja korkealta._

_Hetken naurettua sydämmensä kyllyydestä Sophie nosti kätensä Arthurin poskille ja katseli niitä ja hymyili. "Minun kaunis poikani, niin rakas ja haluttu," hänen äitinsä sanoi hiljaa ja katsoi Arthuria ja ohjasi hänet istumaan viereiseen tuoliin, jossa hän oli hetki sitten istunut._

_Arthur ja Sophie istuivat vierekkäin ruokapöydän äreessä vastakkain._

"_Miksi olet torjunut joka ikisen morsian ja sulhasehdokkaan, jonka olemme Fergusin kanssa sinulle eteen tuoneet," Sophie aloitti hiljaa tietäen kuitenkin Arthurin vastauksen._

_Arthur huokaisi syvään, " Äiti en ole vain valmis sellaiseen hyppyyn... En vain ole tuntenut sitä oikeaa niistä ehdokkaista, ei siis millän pahalla," Arthur lisäsi._

_Sophie hymähti. "No ehkä tänä iltana tanssiaisissa löytäisit sen oikean ja mentäisiin sen jälkeen..No mietitään sitä sitten," Sophie naurahti ja nousi ylös lähteäkseen ja nappasi pöydältä listansa._

"_No jos löydät, koska jos kuppaan listan kanssa, ei mitään tanssiaisia tule," Sophie puuskahti ja alkoi jatkamaan viidenmetrin pituista listaansa._

"_Sinne tulee koko englannin seurapiiri ja haluan sinun pukeutuvan sen mukaisesti," Sophie sanoi ja lähti etsimään Fergusta._

_Arthur vain naurahti äidin puheille, hän on ollut aina tuollainen. Ainakin Fergus sanoo niin._

_Sininen taivas, ruusupuutarha tuoksuineen ja kuppi teetä, ah mitä muuta mies voisikaan toivoa._

_Arthur loikoili perheensä ruusupuutarhan suuressa keinussa, jossa koko perhe oli kerra istunut kymmenen tuntia, koska Fergus oli halunnut teettää maalauksen kaikista perheenjäsenistään, kun Arthur oli ollut pieni. Maalaus on edelleenkin linnan pääaulassa. Ainoa taulu, jossa ei koskaan ollut pölyä. _

_Tanssiaisiin olisi hieman yli kaksi tuntia aikaa ja Arthur otti siitä ilon irti loikolemalla lempipaikassaan._

_Arthurin isoveli Allistor oli salaa poltamassa tupakkaa puutarhassa, koska tuoksu oli niin vahva, että peittoaa tupakansavun mennen tullen._

_Huomattuaan Arthurin hän heitti tumpin menemään ja käski Arthurin tehdä tilaa, jotta hänkin saisi makoilla keinussa Arthurin tavoin._

"_Sinua ärsyttää, eikö niin," Allistor kysyi punaisten hiusten mennessä hänen kasvoille tuulen takia._

_Arthur avasi toisen silmänsä ja sulki sen takaisin kiinni. " Kuinka niin," Arthur kysyi rauhallisesti yrittäen matkia äitiään epäonnistuen._

"_Olet kuin Kaoru," Allistor sanoi ja käänsi katseensa palloon, joka lojui nurmella unohdettuna._

_Arthur hätkähti kuullessa tuon nimen kuukausien jälkeen. Ai niin Kaoru, Arthur ajatteli. Äitin ja isän ottolapsi Kiinasta. Omituista kyllä, Kaorulla oli isän tapaan kovin paksut kulmakarvat, sattumaa kai._

_Kaoru oli kasvanut viisivuotiaasta lähtien heidän omana veljenään ja Arthur oli kiintynyt tähän paljon, niin kuin äitinsä._

_Mutta sitten kun Kaoru oli kasvanut kuusitoistavuotiaaksi, hänellä oli tullut riitaa Fergusin kanssa paljon ja hän syrjääntyi huoneeseensa kuin odottaen jotakin. Arthur ei tiennyt, mistä he riitelivät, mutta se teki Kaorun todella surulliseksi._

_Kuusi kuukautta sitten Kaoru oli karannut kotoa ja häntä ei ole näkynyt sen jälkeen._

_Viikkojen kestäneiden etsintöjen jälkeen kaikki olettivat hänen kuolleen tai muuten hävinneen._

_Se mursi Arthurin ja hänen äitinsä. Äiti itki, itki ja itki, koska hän oli menettänyt poikansa, jonka kultaiset silmät olivat lumonneet hänet Kiinassa._

_Sophien selkäranka kuitenki kasvoi ja hän lopetti itkemisen, mutta teki Fergusin kanssa selväksi sen, ettei Kaorusta puhuttaisi tässä linnassa tai tässä valtakunnassa ja sitä ei tarvinut Arthurille tai hänen veljilleen kahdesti sanoa._

"_Älä sano sitä nimeä valtiattaren mailla," Arthur sanoi kiukkuisesti. "Tiedät hyvin, ettei äiti pidä tai halua kuulla sitä nimeä," Arthur sanoi ja nousi seisomaan keinusta._

"_Selvä selvä, mutta muistutat häntä monella tavalla," Allistor sanoi ja nousi myös ja lähti Arthurin kanssa kävelemään linnaan päin. "Aikooko Sophie etsiä sinulle puolisoa tanssiaisista," Allistor virnuili Arthurille. Arthur näytti kieltään Allistorille. "Ole hiljaan idiootti, tietenkin yrittää, mutta paremman, koska hän on alkanut epäröimaan, oliko sinun naittaminen serkulemme maailman paras idea," Arthur nauroi ja juoksi pakoon Allistorin kivisadetta._

_Oikeasti Arthur oli kateellinen Allistorille, koska tämä todella rakasti puolisoaan, toisin kun hänellä ei ole edes ollut ensirakkautta. Tuskin sitä tuleekaan, Arthur ajatteli. _

_Vaatekaapillaan Arthur valitsi mustat silkkihousut,punaisen liivin valkoisen kauluspaidan päälle, mustat saappaat ja röyhelöhatun päähänsä. Enään kaksikymmentä minuuttia siihen, että hänen pitään näyttäytyä koko Englannin seurapiirille. Oli hänet kyllä esitetty seurapiirille ajat sitten, muttei pikkuveljensä Tobyn tavoin siellä hirveästi roikkunut._

_Sophie ihasteli Arthurin asuinkokonaisuutta ja ohjasi Arthurin ovelle päin._

_Ennen kuin Sophie avasi oven Arthur meni paniikkiin. "M-Mitä jos taas vedän kauheat kännit anteeksi juon paljon alkoholia," Arthur tarttui äitinsä käteen, joka kurottunut ovenkahvaa päin._

_Arthur ei ollut koskaan näin hermostunut ja häpeissään itsestään tai jos ei laskettu sitä, että oli piiloutunut kerran morsiammeja ja sulhaseja piiloon äidin muhkean mekon alle ja joutunut konttamaan koko illan kuin koira._

"_Tai näytän naurettavalta tai mitä jos-," Arthurin lause jäi kesken, kun Sophie laittoi kätensä Arthurin suun eteen._

"_Ssh, kyllä kaikki meneen täydellisesti, usko itseesi niin kaikki menee hyvin ja menussa ei ole yhtään alkoholipitoista ruokaa tai juomaan, joten turha huoli," Sophie sanoi ja riistäytyi Arthurin kädestä ja aukaisi oven ja Arthurin maha veti kiepin useamman kuin kerran._

_Kaikki hiljenivät nähdessään Arthurin ja hymyilivät aidosti, odottavasti ja tietenkin kumarsivat tulevalle hallitsialle._

_Seelvää, Arthur mietti. Ainakin alku oli mennyt odottettua paremmin._

_Juhlat olivat jatkuneet hyvin. Arthur oli tervehtinyt viisisataa hienostunutta vierasta, tanssinut monen kauniin ja komean tanssiparin kanssa ihan vaan ollakseen hienotunteinen, syönyt herkkuja ja juonut tietenkin teetä._

_Puolessa välissä Arthur oli livahtanut ruusutarhaan rentoutumaan ja pakoon äidin puolisoehdokkaita._

_Arthur katsoi olevansa yksin ja otti saappansa pois ja lähti juoksemaan ruusutarhan sokkeloisia reittejä läpi viereiseen metsään._

_Juostessaan hän pyöri ja pyöri ja teki tanssiliikkeitä kuin oikeasti tanssisi jonkun kanssa villiä kesyttämätöntä tanssia valittunsa kanssa._

_Arthur pysähtyi hengästyen pienelle purolle, joka oli ruusupuutarhan jälkeen toinen lempipaikkansa täynnä kukkia ja maagisuutta. Luonto teki kaiken niin kainiiksi._

_Arthur kaatoi itsensä kukkien ja ruohon keskelle tuntien rauhaa ympärillään ja hyräili laulua, joka kertoi metsän pienestä haltiasta._

_Arthur hätkähti, kun kuuli oksan rysähdyksen ja käänsi katseensa kohti pusikkoa, jonka läpi tuli nuori mies, pitkä,silmälasipäinen ja huisrajassaan outo ja lyhyt kiehkura._

"_Olet kova juoksemaan ja tanssimaan yhtäaikaan," mies sanoi amerikkalaisittain ja nauroi kovaan ääneen._

**Eka osa tähän lukuun, koska se meinasi paisua ihan mielettömän pitkäksi ja sitä rataa.**

**Tässä on myös hieman esimakua siitä minun 'rakkaus extrat,' koska tää tarina tulee kertomaan periaatteessa päällisinpuolin Antoniosta ja Lovinosta, joten oli pakko keksiä niille muillekkin pareille omat "tarinansa." Ne on pätkiä siitä miten he rakastuivat ja niin edelleen.**

**Jos ette tunnistanut niin Allistor on Skotlanti, Toby on Uusi Seelanti ja Kaoru on Hong Kong.**


	7. Arthur valehtelee ja muistelee osa 2

**_Ja-a osa kakkosta seuraavaksi. _**

_Arthur katsoi miestä pitkään ja nousi nopeasti ylös häpeissään. Ei hätää, vaikka hän onkin amerikkalainen, äiti on aina varoittanut heistä. Vievät mennessään tai jotain._

"_M-Mitä helvettiä se sinulle kuuluu, jos minä tanssinkin ja juoksen tuollaisia pakoon, miksi seuraat minua," Arthur kysyi ja katui sitä heti, mistä hän tiesi, että jos tuo mies oli todella tärkeä henkilö ja hän puhuu tälle kuin koiralle. "A-Anteeksi t-taisin säihkähtää ja sanon tuollaisia asioita, vaikka vakuutan teille herra, etten sano niin enään, koska luulin teitä joksikin pervoksi," Arthur yritti korjata tilanteen, mutta saikin pitemmän nauramaan._

"_Mitähän tuohon pitäisi vastata," mies hekotti. "Ettehän luule minua joksikin mijonääriksi tai muuksi, sillä olet väärässä, koska olen miljonääripariskunnan Abelsonien henkivartija veljeni Matthewin kanssa, joka ei valitettavasti päässyt paikalle kuumeen takia, mutta minun nimeni on Alfred F. Jones hauska tavata," Alfred sanoi pirteästi._

_Arthur häkeltyi moisesta esittäytymisestä. Tämä Alfred oli aikamoinen papupata ja röyhkeä. Esitellä nyt veljensä ennen itseään._

"_No minä olen Elglannin prinssi Arthur Kirkland ja anteeksi nyt vain, mutta perun äskeisen anteeksipyynnön, koska oletkin rahvas," Arthur sanoi nenä pitkällä._

_Alfred vain katsoi Arthuria ja päästä varpaisiin, mikä sai Arthurin hermostuneeksi._

_Pitempi mies harpoi muutaman askeleen lähemmäksi ja työnsi Arthuria läheistä puuta vasten._

"_Mutta Artie, entä jos en anna sitä takaisin ja pidän sen suustasi tulleen vilpittömän anteeksipyynnön itselläni," Alfred sanoi seksikkään tummalla äänellä, joka sai Arthurin punastumaan._

"_Lopeta hävyttömyydet, eikä nimeni ole A-Artie," Arthur sanoi ja työnsi Alfredin pois ja lähti kävelemään poispäin. "Jos yrität jotain käräytän sinut ja veljesi virastanne," Arthur oli kääntänyt päänsä Alfrediin kohti, mutta hän ei ollut enään Arthurin takana._

"_H-Hei minne livistit," Arthur huhuili Alfredia, muttei nähnyt häntä missän._

_Hän käänsi turhautuneena katseensa ja Alfred oli siinä aivan hänen nenänsä edessä, luoja, mies oli todella nopea, Arthuri säihkähti tätä niin pahasti, että alkoi kaatua taaksepäin kohti kukkapeltoa. Hän vaistomaisesti tarrautui Alfredin smokista kiinni ja he molemmat kaatuivat kukkamereen. Alfred Arthurin päällä tietenkin._

_Molemmat olivat läpeensä punaisia, mutta kumpikaan ei sanonut, että 'Mennänpäs nyt', tai ' Nouse päältäni idiootti,' vaan molemmat olivat hiljaa kukkameressä._

_Alfred katsoi Arthuria lumoutuneena. Noin kaunista ja ihanannälöistä elollista olentoa hän ei ole koskaan nähnyt._

"_A-Anteeksi," Alfred sanoi punastellen ja alkoi nousta Arthurin päältä pois. Alfred ojensi kättään Arthurille, johon Arthur tarttui._

"_E-Ei se mitään, o-ole varovaisempi ensi kerralla," Arthur sanoi hiljaa._

"_S-Selvä," Alfred sanoi. "Joten olet siis prinssi," Alfred varmisti katsoen Arthuria kiinnostuneena._

_Arthur, yhä naama punaisena, katsoi Alfredia. "Kyllä olen, mutta miksi kysyt, kai nyt sinä tiedät kuka on Englannin tuleva hallitsija," Arthur tenttasi peläten vastausta._

"_No tuota herra ja rouva Abelson muuttivat Walesista tuonne linnan lähellä olevaan Evending kartanoon noin vuosi sitten ja usko pois olen ollut veljeni kanssa kaikissa seurapiirikutsuilla, enkä ole kertaakaan nähnyt sinua muutakun Skotlannin hallitsija Allistoria, Pohjois-Irlannin kreivi Amerya ja Walesin ruhtinas Kieferia, veljiäsi vai, mutten ole kertaakaan nähnyt Englannin kruununperillistä, mutta kerta se on ensimmäinenkin," Alfred sanoi hymyillen._

_Arthur oli kuin puu päähän lyötynä. Hän kyllä tiesi, mistä se johtui, että hän ei ollut yhtä tunnettu kuin veljensä, mutta kyrsi se, että joku ventovieras kehtaakin mainostaa Arthurin poissaoloa._

"_No mitä sitten, että olen Tobyn kanssa hieman syrjääntyneitä, ei se oikeuta sinua olemaan röyhkeä ja muka niin tärkeä henkilö," Arthur alkoi piikittää ja lähti kävelemään pois pellolta kohti ruusutarhaa._

_Alfred juoksi Arthurin perään._

"_Älä nyt Artie se juuri kiinnostaa minua, kun ihmiset puhuvat," Alfred aloitti._

"_Nimeni ei ole Artie ääliö ja- mitä, mitä puhuvat," Arthur tarrautui Alfredin kauluksista kiinni._

"_Kauniimin pyydän teidän korkeutenne," Alfred kiusoitteli._

_Arthurin pää oli räjähtämässä. Kehtasikin olla tuollainen paskiainen._

"_Voisitko rakas ystävä Alfred mitä alamaiseni minusta puhuvat," Arthur lisäsi tyypillisen-koirapentu-ilmeen-katso-minua-olen-söp ö ja se näytti toimivan Alfredin punaisesta naamasta päätellen._

"_No kaikki puhuvat salaperäisen suloisesta,komeasta,mystisestä Englannin tulevasta hallitsijast, joka ei näytä kasvojaan muutakun linnan salaperäisessä ruusupuutarhassa," Alfred katsoi Arthuria kuin Arthur katoaisi millä hetkenä hyvänsä._

"_Kuin sadusta, eikö niin, ja siksi tulin tuonne ruusutarhaan," Alfred sanoi ja osoitti hämärästi näkyvää ruusutarhaa._

"_Anteeksi, että olen ollut vaivaksi teidän korkeutenne," Alfred kumarsi syvään ja lähti juoksemaan kohti ruusutarhaa._

_Arthur huusi häntä pysähtymään, mutta Alfred oli niin nopea, että tuskin edes kuuli Arthuria._

_Alfred juoksi takaisin juhlapaikalle ja katsoi taakseen. Arthur ei ollut tullut perässä. Hah, ei mikään ihme._

_Alfred alkoi lyödä päätään. Hän oli käyttäytynyt kuin joku idiootti maailman suloisimman olennon edessä ja kaatunut tämän päälle._

_Haluan ainakin nähdä hänet joskus uudestaan._

"_Alfred siellähän sinä olet," herra Abelson huudahti vaimo vierellään. "Haluaisin jutella kanssasi."_

_Alfred asteli heidän luokse ja huomasi kuningas Fergusin ja kuningatar Sophien heidän vierellään._

_Alfred kumarsi välittömästi._

"_Alfred tunnet varmasti kuningasparin todella hyvin ja olen ajatellut, että annan heidän palkata sinut ruusupuutarhan hoitajaksi ja sinähän osaat sen eikö niin, koska Matthew riittää meille henkivartijaksi, mutta jos et halua voin tietenkin pyytää Matthewia" herra Abelson sanoi vaativasti._

_Alfred tunsi pääsevänsä seitsemään taivaaseen._

"_Totta kai otan paikan vastaan," Alfred sanoi ja tarrautui kuninkaan ojentamaan käteen ja puristi sitä._

_Ainakin pääsen näin lähemmäksi Artietani._

_Arthur ei saanut unta enään sen jälkeen, kun äiti tuli ilmoittamaan kuka tulisi hoitamaan heidän ruusupuutarhaa._

_Hitto vie, Arthur ajatteli aamun sarastuessa. Hän ei ollut nukkunut silmäystäkään ja oli koko yön ajattellut Alfredia, jostain kumman syystä._

_Arthur nousi ylös ja pukeutui kauluspaitaan, siniseen liiviin ja vaalenruskeisiin housuihin._

_Sophie oli rukasalissa Fergusin, Allistorin ja Tobyn kanssa juomassa aamuteetä._

"_Huomenta Arthur,"kaikki sanoivat yhtä aikaa, johon Allistor lisäsi; "Nukuitko hyvin?" Johon Arthur vastasi viskaamalla tuolin Allistorin naamalle._

_Normaalia Kirklandien aamuja._

_Päivällä Arthur vakoili Alfredi, joka hoiti ruusuja huolella ja rakkaudella, mikä hämmästytti Arthuria paljon. Alfredin ruuminrakenne ei anna sitä kuvaa, että hän hoitaisi ruusuja._

_Iltapäivällä Arthur keräsi rohkeutta ja meni Alfredin vierelle ja auttoi tätä hoitamaan ruusuja ja antoi muutamia vinkkejä ja neuvoja._

_He hoitivat ruusuja iltaan asti ja pitivät vasta silloin tauon._

_He istuivat hiljaa puutarhan penkeillä._

"_Kiitos tämänpäiväisestä," Alfred sanoi ujosti. "Opin paljon ja haluaisin, että...," Alfred etsi oikeaa sanaa._

_Arthurin kasvoille karkasi hymy._

"_Haluat minun tulevan huomenna ja ylihuomenna," Arthur sanoi._

"_Joka päivä sunnuntaista lauantaihin," Alfred jatkoi ja alkoi nauramaan._

_Arthur alkoi myös nauramaan, jokin tuossa miehensä sai hänet onnelliseksi ja levolliseksi._

_Arthur nukahti huoneensa ikkunalaudalle katsoen pientä mökkiä, johon Alfred oli saanut mennä asumaan, jotta pääsisi töihin nopeasti._

_Arthur meni joka päivä Alfredin luokse ja hoiti ruusuja, vaikka se ei kuulunut prinssin toimeenkuvaan, mutta ei hänellä muuta tekemistäkään ja muut olivat iloisia, että hän vietti aikaansa ulkona ja jos Allistor tai muu sattui paikalle Arthur sanoi neuvoneensa Alfredia._

_Päivä päivältä, viikko viikolta, kuukausi kuukaudelta Arthur luovutti sydämmensä Alfredille ja rakastui tähän palavasti, vaikka tämä ärsyttikin joskus häntä paljon. Ja Alfred myös. _

_He suutelivat nykyään piilossa ruusupuskassa joka päivä ja hymyilivät toisille salaa muiden huomaamatta. _

_Mutta heidän salainen onnensa ei pysynyt salassa aina, vaan itse Sophie käräytti heidät Alfredin suutelemassa Arthurin niskaa._

_Molemmat joutuivat Sophien pelättyyn puhutteluun._

"_Arthur, tämänkö vuoksi sinä ole aina ulkona, etkä huomioi muita,"Sophie kysyi._

_Arthur nyökytti._

"_Ja tämänkö vuoksi Alfred sinä tulit meille töihin?"_

_Alfred nyökytti._

_Sophie huokaisi._

"_Minä en ole sitä vastaan, mutta Arthur tiedät kyllä, että Alfredin pitää saada isältäsi suostumus ja tiedät ettei hän tule koskaan hyväksymään liittoanne, koska Alfred ei ole kuninkaallisesta tai muuten hyvästä suvusta, tiedät sen etkö niin Arthur," Sophie kysyi._

"_Kyllä äiti tiedän ja pyydän anteeksi," Arthur sanoi nöyrästi ja Alfred katsoi häntä pitkään. Noinko helposti Arthur nyörtyi?_

"_Teidän korkeutenne," Alfred nousi seisomaan. "Tiedän, että tämä on väärin, mutta saanko viettä vielä yhden päivän pyydän teitä ja jätän sitten poikannen rauhaan," Alfred pyysi ja se sai Arthurin järkyttymään ja Sophien hämmästymään._

_Hiljaisuus jatkui. "A-Alfred," Arthur aloitti. "Ei tehdä tästä ongelmaa, ja mitä muka haluaisit sitten tehdä," Arthur nousi tuolistaan ja katsoi Alfredia vihaisesti. "Olet ihan järjetön!"_

_Alfred katsoi Arthuria ja hymyili tälle._

"_Tahtoisi olla vielä yhden päivän kanssasi ja veisin sinut sirkukseen, joka esiintyy nyt Brightonissa," Alfred sanoi silmissä outo kiilto._

_Arthur punastui ja löi pitempää olkapäähän._

_Sophie katsoi noita kahta, jotka saivat hänet surulliseksi._

_'Kaikista maailman ihmisistä Arthur ihastui rahvaaseen,' Sophie ajatteli._

"_Suostun siihen yhdellä ehdolla," Sophie julisti pienen hiljaisuuden jälkeen._

_Alfredin kasvoilla paistoi hämmennystä ja helpotusta, kun taas Arthurin kasvoilla oli puhdasta epäuskoa, että hänen äitinsä oli luvannut vielä yhden päivän, yhden päivä..._

"_Miksi helvetissä piti ottaa äitisi mukaan Alfred sanoi junassa, joka oli matkalla Brigthoniin._

"_No hän ei muuten ei olisi päästänyt meitä matkaan ja hän pelkää sinulla olevan taka-ajatuksia," Arthur sanoi äkäisesti, lopettaisi tuon mäkätyksen._

"_Sitä paitsi olen kuulemma vielä liian nuori menettämään neitsyyteni," Arthur sanoi punan noustessa hänen kasvoille._

"_M-Mitä ihmettä puhut, miksi minulla olisi mitään ajatuksia siitä, että sinä ja min-," Alfred punastui rajusti ja oli koko loppumatkan hiljaa. _

_Puolen tunnin päästä Alfred oli torkahtanut istuimelleen. Arthur huokaisi ja silitti Alfredin hiuksia._

_Hän on ollut oudon etäinen hänelle koko matkan._

_Sophie, joka todellakin oli tullut matkaan ja istui poikia vastapäätä viitoili Arthurin tulla mukaansa._

_Arthur nousi varovasti ja lähti Sophien mukana pois matkustajavaunusta._

_He menivät ruokavaunun ohi tavaravaunulle ja Sophie kääntyi Arthuriin päin._

"_Aiotko tehdä sen," Sophien piikittelevä katse porautui Arthurin sieluun._

"_Mitä tarkoitat," Arthur kysyi._

"_Kuulin kun Alfred puhui junan puhelimessa veljelleen pakosuunnitelmastaan, lapsirakas hän aikoo viedä sinut niin kuin amerikkalainen oikeasti tekee," kyneeleet alkoivat valua Sophien kauniita, kärsineitä kasvoja._

_Arthurin kasvoille kohosi epätoivo ja epäusko. Sen takia Alfred oli käyttäytynyt niin oudosti ja halunnut lähteä kauas linnasta ja isästä._

"_Älä mene Arthur en kestä sitä... Ensin Kaoru ja sitten sinä," Sophie alkoi nyyhkyttämään ja Arthur otti hänet syliinsä. Hän tiesi, kuinka vaikeaa tämä oli äidilleen._

"_Kai haluat minun olevan onnellinen," Arthur sanoi ja kyynel virtasi hänen vasemmasta poskesta._

"_Tietenkin lapsirakas, mutta mik-," Sophie ei saanut sanottua loppuun, kun junassa tömähti rajusti._

_Molemmat huojuivat taaksepäin ja kaatuivat matkalaukkujen sekaan._

"_Mitä hittoa," Arthur sanoi ja avasi tavaravaunun oven auki._

_Kova tuuli tarttui ensin hänen hiuksiinsa ja takkiinsa._

_Arthur katsoi eteenpäin ja huomasi auton kiskoilla, jossa matkusti aseellisia karskeja miehiä._

_Ne alkoivat tulittaa ovea, mutta Arthur onnistui heittämään heitä päin kaksi suurta matkalaukkua, jotka törmäsi autoon rajusti ja ne saivat auton suistumaan viereiseen jokeen._

_Arthur juoksi takaisin sisälle ja tarttui Sophien käteen ja alkoi juosta._

"_A-Arthur mitä tapahtuu," Sophie kysyi hädissään ja yritti juosta kovaa, mutta hengästyi jo ruokavaunun kohdalla._

"_He ovat junarosvoja ja meidän pitää varoittaa muita," Arthur yritti kuulostaa varmalta, mutta pelko hiipi varjon lailla hänen mieleensä._

_He jatkoivat juoksemista ja varoittivat konduktrööriä ja muita matkustajia._

_Kaikki ohjattiin ryhmittymään yhteen suureen oleskeluvaunuun ja käskettiin pysymään rauhallisina._

_Mikä osoittautui yllättävän vaikeaksi._

_Kaikki kuulivat tömähdyksen junan katolla._

_Rosvoja oli sillan kohdalla hypännyt junan katolle ja etsivät kattoluukkua._

_Alfred etsi Arthuria kuin hullua ja löysi tämän kietoutuneena Sophieen._

_Arthur huomasi Alfredin ja alkoi juosta häneen päin Sophie mukanaan._

_Alfred levitti kätensä valmiiksi, mutta Arthur ei ehtinyt hänen luokseen, kun kattoikkunan rämähti heidän eteensä._

_Katolta hyppäsi sisään lihavanoloinen parrakas mies ja hänen ympärille pomppi laihoja mustiinpukeituneita miehiä._

_Kaikki pidättivät hengitystään ja kaikki hengähtivät kun aseet alkoivat osoittamaan melkein jokaista paikallaolijaan._

"_Kaikki arvoesineet tähän säkkiin tai se on henki pois," lihava joukon johtaja sanoi möreällä äänellä ja nappasi Sophien syliinsä Arthurin käsistä._

"_Kappas, kappas mitä meillä on tässä," Johtaja sanoi osoitti Sophieta muille rosvoille._

"_Onko se Englannin kuningatar Sophie Kirkland ja katsokaa sehän on hänen poikansa Arthur Kirkland, en olisi tunnistanut ilman noita kulmakarvoja," pullea sormi osoitti Sophiesta Arthuriin ja kaikki rosvot alkoivat nauramaan._

"_Se siitä hauskanpidosta ja nyt töihin," Johtaja asetti aseen Sophien ohimolle._

_Rosvot alkoivat kerätä arvoesineitä ja ahdistelemaan nuoria miehiä ja naisia._

_Kun kaikki oli Alfredin, Arthurin ja Sophieta lukuun ottamatta kerätty väkivalloin._

_Johtaja oli juonut shampanjaa ja syönyt ruokavaunun antimia._

"_No niin Kirklandit ja sinä kuka-lienetkin on aika antaa arvoesineet, jotta säälitävät henkenne säästyisi," Johtaja sanoi röyhtäisten._

_Sophie yritti rimpuila paksukaisen otteesta, mutta turhaan._

"_Vain kuolleen ruumini yli," Sophie sähähti johtajalle ja puraisi hänen paksua kättä ja löi tätä kynteliköllä._

_Alfred ymmärsi vinkin ja käski muitain miehiä panemaan hanttiin._

_Alkoi sekasorto oleskeluvaunussa. Toiset ohjasi naisia ja lapsia syrjemmälle, kun taas toiset löivät hämmästyneitä roistoja._

_Sophie penkoi roistojen säkkejä ja löysi etsimänsä, dynamiitin._

_Arthur katsoi tappelun tuoksinnassa äitinsä touhuja meni tämän luokse._

"_Mitä helvettia oikein teet," Arthur kysyi ja seurasi äitiään vaunun peräseinälle._

"_Juna hidastaa vauhtiaan aikataulun mukaan noin viiden minuutin päästä, koska olemme lähellä Brightonin rautatieasemaa," Sophie sanoi ja raivasi tavaroita dynamiitin ympärille ja sytytti sen._

"_Mitä se meitä hyödyttää," Arthur kysyi ja huomasi dynamiitin olevan sytytetty._

"_Haluan meidän pelastuvan," Sophie sanoi ja käski kovalla äänellä kaikkia peittämään korvansa ja kyyristymään alas._

_Kaikki hämmentyivät, mutta tottelivat kuningatarta ja pian kaikki olivat lattialla rukoilemassa ihmettä ja Jumalaa._

_Kova pamahdus täytti junan ja vaunun peräseinä lähti sen voimasta irti junasta ja katosi näkyvistä._

_Arthur huomasi junan todella hidastuvan ja myös sen, että roistot alkoivat heräillä tällistä._

"_Nyt kaikki hypätkää junasta tuosta entisestä peräseinän reiästä ja hakekaa apua ja poliisi heti," Arthur huusi ja nosti Sophien ylös._

_Hetkessä kaikki olivat hypänneet junasta pois ja jäljellä oli muutama sivullinen roistojen,Arthurin,Alfredin ja Sophien lisäkisi. Hekin olivat hyppäämässä junasta pois, mutta sitten kuului aseen laukaus ja Arthur katsoi taakseen ja näki äitinsä sydämmen kohdalle muodostuvan punainen rintamerkki ja elämän hiipuvan Sophien silmistä._

"_A-Arthur," pieni kuiskaus jäi Sophien viimeiseksi sanaksi ja Sophie rämähti junan lattialle._

_Arthurin silmät levenivät ja hän katsoi Sophien takana olevaan henkilöön, johtaja oli siinä kontalleen. "Niin kuin halusit Sophie Kirkland, teidän korkeutenne," johtaja sanoi ja laukaisi aseensa Arthuriin päin, mutta sitten joku tönäisi Arthurin peräseinää kohti. Hän alkoi luisia ulos junasta ja Arthur huomaisi tönäisiänsä. Alfred katsoi tätä ja piti punaiseksi värjättyä lapaluutaan toisella kädellä ja toisella taas piti kiinni Arthurin kädestä. _

"_I love you my darling," Alfred sanoi ja irrotti otteensa ja antoi Arthurin tippua junasta pehmeälle ruoholle ja juna paiskaantui asemalle räjähtäen palasiksi._

_Arthurin kasvoilla olevat kyyneleet tuudittivat hänet uneen ja hän heräsi vasta kotonaan Lontoon linnassa._

_Kaikki elämä hiipui hetkeksi Arthurin sielusta tapahtuman jälkeen, mutta hän yritti veljiensä ja isänsä kanssa jatkaa elämäänsä._

_Pääaulan perhetaulu otettiin pois ja kaikki, mikä muistutti Sophieta otettiin pois, mutta ainoa asia, mitä Arthur ei saanut päästään koskaan pois oli hänen ensimmäinen ja ainoa rakkaus Alfred F. Jones._

'Huh', Arthur ajatteli.

kyyneleitä oli valunut runsaasti muistelmien ohella. Arthur pyyhki ne rajusti pois ja painautui syvemmaksi peittoihinsa ja antoi ulkona kuuluvan kitaransoiton tuudittaa hänet uneen ja unohtamaan kaiken, mikä hänen ympärillään tänään ja huomenna olisi.

"Olen ihan kunnossa, ihan helvetin hyvässä kunnossa," Arthur kuiskasi itsekseen ja tiesi

valehtelevansa.

**Huh.. Tästähän saisi ihan oikean fanfiction. En usko, että teen enään noin pitkiä rakkausextroja, koska innostuin tämänkin kanssa ihan hirveästi :). **

**Olen todella ilkeä ja kiusaan noita tyyppejä ihan rutosti.**

**Toi Englannin hallitsimis-juttu ei mene ihan historiankirjojen mukaan, mutta ei anneta sen häiritä.**

**Ja noille Arthurin muille veljille keksin ihan ite nimet, koska niitä ei kuulemma ole nimetty muuten, joten tässä selitystä; Pohjois-Irlanti on Amery ja Wales on Kiefer.**

**Seuraavassa luvussa palaamme taas pääraiteille.**


	8. Kohtaaminen

Tänään Antonio oli ihan täpinöissään. Hän lähtisi tänään sirkukseen, jossa ei ole koskaan käynyt, koska lapsena hän oli ollut todella hauras ja sairasteli paljon. Joten häntä viihdytettiin, joko linnassa tai täällä kartanossa, jossa hän henkilökohtaisesti viihtyi enemmän.

Aikaa oli näytökseen vielä kaksi tuntia. Kukaan ei oikein ymmärtänyt, miksi olla jonkun tuollaisen asian takia aikuinen mies kuin lapsi, tai no, Antonio oli kyllä sisimmältää aika paljon kuin pieni lapsi.

"Aiotko olla koko esityksen vai vain väliaikaan asti," Antonion hyvä ystävä ja kartanon siivoja Bella kysyi.

"Väliaika?"

"Vähän niinkuin sellainen tauko," Bella selitti Antoniolle. "Kuten siesta, mutta silloin ei nukuta."

"Mitä silloin tehdään," Antonio kysyi hädissään. Tälläiset termit olivat hänelle omituisia.

Bella alkoi nauramaan kovaan ja söpösti.

Antonio katsoi hänen nauruaan huvittuneena ja hieman hämmästyneenä.

"Hahah, voi hihi, sinua," Bella yritti sanoa naurun lomassa, mutta nauroi vielä noin viisi minuuttia taukoamatta.

"Huh, varoittaisit tuollaisista vitseistä," Bella sanoi virnuilen.

Antonio katsoi häntä pää kallellaan.

"M-Mitä, eikö se ollutkaan vitsi," Bella katsoi Antoniota pitkään ja pudisti päätään.

"Ööh, no palataan asiaan, silloin käydään esimerkiksi ostamassa herkkuja teltan ulkopuolelta tai tarpeilla," Antonio kuunteli tarkasti Bellan sanoja.

"Mutta suurin syy väliaijalle on se, että sen jälkeen tulee sirkuksen parhaat esiintyjät, niin sanotut pääesiintyjät ja silloin esiintyy eräs tanssia, joka on varmasti maailman parhain ja mystisin," Bella kertoi. "Kävin tuon sirkuksen esityksessä, kun asuin vielä Belgiassa veljeni kanssa ja vaikka se tanssija oli itsekkin aika nuori, varmaan minuakin nuorempi, silloin hän osasi viihdyttää ja sai kaikki aikuiset kuolaamaan peräänsä."

Antonio alkoi miettimään.

"Mistä hänet voisi tunnistaa," Antonio kysyi.

"No ei varmaan mistään, muuta kun kiehkurasta, joka pomppii söpösti ja kuten varmasti tiedät, he käyttävät salanimiä ja jos oikein muistan hänellä Ice tai joku sen tyyppinen, Bella sanoi mietteliäästi. "Mutta minun pitää mennä ja niin sinunkin, Bella kuittasi heiluttaen kättään ja juoksi takaisin töihinsä.

Antonio yritti pysäyttää Bellaa ja kysellä lisää ja siinä samassa Antonio vilkaisi puutarhan aurinkokelloa ja älähti äänekkäästi. Hän hätäisesti otti eteisestä isän rahapussin ja alkoi juoksemaan kohti kaupungin laitaa, jossa osaa tätä sirkustelttaa jo näkyi.

Antonio oikaisi erään maanviljelijän pellon poikki, joka heitti talikon häntä päin. Antonio ihmetteli, miksei häntä tunnisteta prinssiksi niin usein kuin Afonsoa. Johtunee siitä, että Antonio pukeutuu rahvaammin kuin veljensä.

Päästyään kaupungin laidalle häntä kohtasi suurenmoinen näky. Lippuluukusta eteenpäin avautui jättimäinen punainen sirkusteltta, jonka taakse sulkeutui monia pieni ja keskikokoisia punaisia, vihreitä, sinisiä ja varmasti monen muun värisiä, mutta Antonio ei suuren teltan takia kyennyt niitä näkemään.

Se siitä, nyt hän nopesti meni lippuluukulle, jossa istui nuori nainen, jonka ruskeat hiukset olivat pisimmät ja tuuheimmat, mitä Antonio oli koskaan nähnyt. Kummallisena erona se, ettei tämän naisen kasvoja oltu peitetty naamiolla.

"Tervetuloa," nainen tervehti iloisesti. "Teillä kävi tuuri, tämä on viimeinen lippu." Antonio kaivoi rahapussistaan oikean määrän rahaa ja ojensi sen naiselle ja hymyili.

Nainen hymyili takaisin ottaessaan rahat ja ojensi lipun ja näytösesittelyn Antoniolle. "Hauskaa ja mukaansatempaavaa iltapäivää teille," nainen sanoi laittaessaan lippuluukun kiinni. "Hei mennäänkö yhdessä, koska kaikki tuttuni on päällisinpuolin esiintymässä ja minulla on vapaata," nainen sanoi ja levitti käsiään.

Antonion katse kirkastui. "Totta kai ja tunnetko sinä oikeasti nämä sirkusesiintyjät," Antonio kysyi ja lähti kohti sirkusteltan oviaukkoa. "Olen jopa kasvanut yhden kanssa yhdessä," nainen katsoi kävellessään takanaoleville teltoille. "Olemme kuin perhe," nainen hymyili ja katsoi Antoniota.

"Olen Elizaveta Hedervary," Elizaveta esitteli itsensä heidän saapuessa teltan pääovelle. "Anteeksi tämä tarinointi, vaikka emme edes tunne, mutta sinä tunnut sellaiselta, jolle on helppo puhua," Elizaveta sanoi ja sulki teltan sisäänkäynnin ja meni Antonion viereen istumaan eturiviin, josta näkisi parhaiten. Antonio naurahti."Ei se mitään, minä olen Antonio Fernandes Carriedo." Häntä voi siis lukea kuin avointa kirjaa. Hassua.

"Aika outoa, että eturivissä on vapaata, vaikka tulin näin myöhässä," Antonio kummasteli ja katsoi ympärilleen. Naamoista näki, että monet takarivillä olisivat hänen paikallaan eturivissä. Elizaveta kutitti poskeaan ja käänsi katseensa pois Antonio katseesta. Antonio tavoitteli hänen katsettaan onnistumatta. Elizaveta oli todella kummallinen.

"AARGH," Elizavetan huuto sai koko penkkirivin vilkaisemaan heihin päin. "En pysty valehtelemaan," Elizaveta katsoi Antoniota päin kiivastuneena.

"Oikeasti Joy käski antaa paikan sinulle, koska et kuulemma ole koskaan käynyt sirkuksessa ja niin edelleen," Elizaveta selitti ja katsoi taakseen. Oliko hän muka huutanut noin kovaa.

Antonio häkeltyi. Oliko Feli muistanut hänet vai hänen veljensä tai Ludwig, mikä oli todella epätodennäköistä. Antonio tyytyi hymyilemään. "Mukavaa saada tälläistä huomiota," ei sillä, etteikö Antonio olisi koskaan saanut sitä, mutta tämä tuntui niin vilpittömältä, mikä sai Antonio onnelliseksi. Ei mitään tekopirteää lässytystä tai teennäistä huomiota.

"Hys, nyt näytös alkaa," eräs Antonio kadulla näkemä tyttö sanoi äänekkäästi. Monet kuiskivat siitä huolimatta, että; "Kukakohan paljastaa kasvonsa tällä kertaa," monet kysyivät ja pohtivat. "Olisipa Joy tai Ace tai vaikkapa Ice," monet totesivat.

Antonio hivuttautui lähemmäs Elizavetaa. "Mistä he oikein puhuvat," Antonio kysyi. Elizaveta kuunteli ensi muiden kuiskuttelua. "Ai tuotako tarkoitat," Elizaveta kysyi ja Antonio nyökkäsi. "Esiintyjät käyttävät salanimiä, jotta heidän indentiteettinsä olisi turvassa, esimerkiksi esimerkiksi juontajan nimi Ace areenalla, mutta kun olemme keskenämme käytämme oikeita nimiämme," Elizaveta kuiskasi ja vilkuili ympärilleen kuin varmistakseen, ettei kukaan kuullut heitä. "Miksei sinulla ole salanimeä," Antonio kysyi. Kysymys hätkähdytti Elizavetaa ja teki hänet hieman surullisen näköiseksi. "On minulla ollut, mutta jouduin jättämään areenan aikoja sitten ja koska en esiinny enään en näe tarvetta pitää salanimeä," Elizavera ei sanonut sen jälkeen mitään.

Antonio päätti pitää suunsa kiinni ja katsoi eteensä. Juontaja Ace saapui hullunkurisessa liituraitaisessa asussa ja otti jättimäisen hattunsa pois päästään ja kumarsi syvään. Hiuskiehkura pomppi ja näytti ilosta naamaa.

"Teeerveetuloaa joka iikka," hän aloitti kovaäänisesti. "Lapset, aikuiset, vanhat, nuoret ja kaikki muutkin siltä väliltä," hänen hassu aksenttinsa sai kaikki naurammaan, Antonio epäili, että sen oli tarkoitus saada kaikki unohtamaan muu ja keskityttävä nyt ja ainoastaan tähän.

"Siitä on jo liki neljä vuotta, kun tämä sirkus kävi täällä," Ace käveli ympäri areenaa ja hymyili leveäst. Antonio muisteli olevansa jossain muualla siihen aikaan, koska tätä sirkusta ei voinut olla huomaamatta. "Teitä on ollut ikävä, mutta jotta saamme tähän vipinää niin nyt vanhoille ja tutuille kerrataan ensin näytöksen kulkua," Ace viittoili kaikkia ottamaan esitteen esille.

"Hyvä, kuten huomaamme ensimmäisenä esiintyy rakas juontajamme Ace eli minä, ja kuten kaikki me tiedämme, että hauskuus ja eleganssi keksittiin kore-," Acen päähän lensi uskomattomalla nopeudella aikuisen miehen jalan pituinen harmaa rautatanko. "Ayaah, hyvin tähdätty Chain," joku kuiskasi äänekkäästi varjoista.

"Ilo oli minun puolellani Harmony, pyytäisit useamminkin," toinen ääni kuiskasi varjoissa, joka vähän väliä piti kammottavaa 'kolkolkol,' ääntä. Kaikki ajattelivat sen kuuluvan näytökseen, mutta Antonion mielestä tanko oli lentänyt liian suurella ja kovalla voimalla Acen päähän.

"Joo joo mennään asiaan," Ace mutisi varjoihin päin ja alkoi nyyhkäisyn jälkeen hymyilemään taas. "Anteeksi pieni keskeitys, se vielä pitää ilmoittaa, että väliajan jälkeen vain nuoret aikuiset ja aikuiset pääsevät jäämään telttaan, koska silloin alkaa hieman semmoinen numero,jota te lapset ette vielä ymmärrä ja niin edelleen," Ace sanoi ja sai vastaukseksi pitkään 'Eeeehhhh,' joka tuli lapsilta.

Antonio vilkaisi Elizavetaan päin. "Pitäisikö jäädä," Antonio kysyi ja Elizaveta alkoi nauramaan. "Jäät paljosta paitsi, jos et jää," Antonio sai vastauksesi. Antonio nyökkäsi vaitonaisena.

Ace pyörahti muutaman kerran ympäri. "Mutta muuten nauttikaamme tästä illasta ja hetkestä, jonka vietämme luonanne jonkun aikaa," Ace sanoi ja meni varjoihin.

"Pyydän täydellistä hiljaisuutta esitysten aikana, koska ne vaativat täydellistä keskittymistä, mutta aplodit on sallituja. Nekin keksittiin koreas-." KLONK! "AAAAAiiih Harmony älä lyö sillä padalla," Ace voivotteli. "Selvä selvä, krmh. Ensimmäisenä meille esiintyy Silver ja Tea," Ace aloitti ja samassa varjoista putkahti kaksi lyhyempää nuorta miestä, joiden kasvot oli peitetty Acen tapaan naamiolla.

"Nämä kaksi taituria näyttävät meille temppuja, jotka vaativat vuosien harjoittelua ja keskittymistä, joten älkää kokeilko kotona," Acen ääni kuului taustalla.

Silver, Antonio epäili hänen olevan hopeahiuksinen ja lyhyempi, nousi isolle värikkäälle pallolle, joka oli vieritetty hänen vierelleen.

Silver nousi seisomaan ja Tea alkoi heittämään kaksi teetarjotinta Silveriin päin, joka otti ne tanssien vastaan ja ei ollut moksiskaan siitäkään, että Tea nosti hänet palloineen yläilmoille ja viskasi hänet ilmaan niin, että Silver lensi tarjottimineen kohto teltan kattoa.

Katsojat haukoivat henkeä ja kauhistelivat, kun Silver oli tippumassa takaisin maahan, mutta Tea otti hänet prinsessatyylisesti syliinsä ja nosti Silverin nopeasti hartioilleen ja Silver otti ilmasta tarjottimet takaisin käsiinsä ja ojentui seisomaan Tean hartioilla ja molemmat kumarsivat syvään.

Kaikki alkoivat taputtamaan, ihastelemaan ja harmittelemaan. He eivät Acen lisäksi ollut se, joka paljastaisi kasvonsa.

Silver laskeutui Tean avustamana alas ja tämä kuiskasi Tealle jotain ja he lähtivät nopean vilkutuksen saattelemana.

_He ovat aika mystisiä, _Antonio mietti ja tunsi yhtäkkiä jotain outoa ja alkoi vilkuilla ympärilleen. Elizaveta käänsi katseensa Antonioon. "Mikä hätänä," Elizaveta kysyi katsoi Antoniota kummastellen. "E-En tiedä...Oikeastaan, mutta ihan kun joku olisi katsonut minua niin että tunnen sen itsekkin, oonko se normaalia," Antonio kysyi yhä vilkuilen. Elizaveta vain huokaisi. "Mitä sitten odotit, olet noin seksikäs ja komea, ekä yhtään ihmettele, että joku katsoo sinua tuolta jostain."

Antonio alkoi panna vastaan, mutta yhtäkkiä se tunne oli poissa. Hän ei enään tuntenut kenenkään katsovan häntä. Se oli outoa.

Ace ääni taas kaikui. "Mahtava aloitus tälle täydelliselle illalle ja seuraavana vuorossa..."

Jokainen esitys oli henkeäsalpaava ja jännittävä ja hauskakin. Erityisesti leijonaksi pukeutunut albiino Awesome, jonka tarkoitus oli varmaan viihdyttää lapsia ja naurattaa vanhempia. Trapetsitaiteilijat olivat myös mahtavia, varsinkin tämä mustahiuksinen Harmony ja vaalea Ice, jonka hiuksissa ja korvassa oli ristinmuotoinen pinni ja koru. Monet heidän tekemistä tempuista olivat niin päätähuimaavia, että Antonio luuli hetken olevansa unessa. Kahlekuningas oli pelottavan mahtava, miten joku voi selvitä monesta kahlekerroksesta, on yhtä aikaa piraajia kuhisevassa vesialtaassa ja kaikki hengitystiet tukittu ja hän selviää siitä ilman minkäänlaista rasitusta ja on yhtä hymyä vain. Taikuri oli hieman pervo ja hauska, jos kuitenkin ottaa huomioon sitä seikkaa, että tulee lavalle pelkkä ruusu tedät-kyllä-missä-paikassa. Veitsenheittäjä oli uskomaton taituri ja antoi katsojankin kokeilla heittää veitsään, lopuksi hän lähtiessään sanoi "Moi moi," jota Antonio ei ymmärtänyt ja Elizaveta käänsi sen tarkoittavan näkemiin. Kukaan heistä ei ollut paljastanut kasvojaan.

Antonio ei koskaan ollut nähnyt mitään yhtä mukaansatempaavaa tai huikeaa sirkusta, vaikka tämä olikin hänen ensimmäisensä hän ei tulisi sitä koskaan unohtamaan.

Tuntien jälkeen koitti väliaika ja kaikki menivät ulos tuulettumaan. Lapset lähtivät suruissaan poispäin teltan luota. Antonio katsoi heidän menoaan. "Miksei lapset saisi jäädä Antonio kysyi Elizavetalta tämän ostaessa itselleen makeisia. "No koska tuskin haluaisit itse nähdä kun oma isäsi, äitisi, siskosi tai vaikka veljesi kuolaisi yhden esiintyjämme perään. Usko pois hän on super seksikäs," Elizaveta sanoi ja kiiruhti takaisin paikalleen Antonio vanavedessä.

"Aikaa on vielä kaksikymmentä minuuttia," Elizaveta sanoi. "No Antonio, mitäs sinä olet miehiäsi ja mitä teet työksesi," Elizaveta kyseli. Antonio hieroi niskaansa ja kuiskasi; "Älä hämmenny tai panikoi, mutta olen Espanjan prinssi Antonio Fernandes Carriedo tuleva kruununperillinen."

Elizavetan makeinen tippui hänen syliinsä hänen katsellessaan Antoniota. "Nyt sinä vitsin murjaisit," Elizaveta aloitti. "E-Eikö se ollutkaan vitsi?" Antonio pudisti päätään ja Elizavetan suu loksahti auki. "Minäkö puhun Espanjan kruununperillisen kanssa, ei ei nyt kyllä pilailet," Elizaveta pudisti päätään, mutta se pysähtyi nopeasti, koska Antonio näytti kuninkaan sinettiään isänsä rahapussista, ei sellaisia joka kylän pojilla ollut.

"Enkä pidä siitä, että olen prinssi," Antonio avautui. "Minut pakotetaan menemään toisen prinssin kanssa naimisiin vasten tahtoani."

Elizaveta nyökytti ymmärrykseksi. "Niin-...Hetkinen sanoitko prinssin, wooih se ei haittaisi minua ollenkaan, jos vaikka naisitkin hänet," Elizavetan silmissä oli omituinen kiilto. "Mistä kiikastaa, ettet halua häntä," hän kysyi.

Antonio katsoi jalkoihinsa. "En halua loukata isäni tahtoa, mutta äiti aina sanoi, että oikean valittunsa voi nähdä ja tuntea täältä," Antonio osoitti kohtaa, jossa sydän on. "Enkä tunne sitä prinssiä kohtaan mitään lempeitä tunteita." Elizaveta katsoi häntä surullisesti. "Olisitko valmis vaikka jättämään kuningashuoneen ja elää niinkuin tahtoisit."

Antonio katsoi Elizavetaa pitkään. "No...En ole koskaan ajatellut sellaista vaihtoehtoa, mutta..," Antonio ei saanut sanottua loppuun kun yhtäkkiä valot sammui. Vain Acen ääni kuului pimeydessä.

"Hyvät naiset ja herrat olemme odottaneet tätä hetkeä ja voin vakuuttaa, että tämä jää muistoihinne kuin kesäyön aaveet," Ace julisti ja sai muutamaan katsojaan vilunväristyksiä.

"No, mutta mennäänpä asiaan, seuraavana meille pitkästä aikaa esiintyy rakas Fire ja voin luvata tämän olevan ainutlaatuinen," Ace päätti selostuksensa ja taustalle alkoi kuulua ensin hieman itämaisen tuntuista musiikkia, mutta se vaihtui äkkiä Antonionkin korvaan tutuksi.

S-Sehän on yksi espanjalaisista tanssimusiikeista, mitä ihmettä he tälläistä soittavat. Antonio katsoi muihin katsojiin ja huomasi, että Elizavetankin ja muiden silmissä oli omituinen kiilto.

Antonio oli kysymässä mitä tapahtuu nyt, mutta hänen ajatuksensa keskeytyi, kun areenalle juoksi nuori mies, jonka oikealla puolella pomppi hiuskiehkura.

Hän oli pukeutunut itämäisiin pussihousuihin ja heilutteli sulavasti tanssinauhaa kädessään. Hänen paljas ylävartalonsa kiilsi lamppujen valossa. Antonio ei kyennyt nähdä tämän kasvoja ja siristi silmiään.

Mies alkoi tanssimaan ja voih niin sulavasti tanssikin. Hänen liikeensä olivat kuin tuuli, joka viekotteli kaikkia raikkaudellaan. Antonion arvoista tanssiaa ei hän ole vielä nähnyt, mutta tuossa olisi ainesta. Pääsisipä hän tanssimaan tuon miehen kanssa.

Mies pyörähti ympäri ja lähti juoksemaan areenan reunoja, jossa alkoivat katsojien paikat.

Hän pysähtyi joidenkin katsojien kohdalla ja tanssi kauniisti heidän edessään ja esimerkiksi kurouttautui lähelle katsojien kasvoja, mikä sai heidän naamansa niin punaisiksi, että Antonio käski jonkun tarkistavan, että he yhä hengittävät.

Tanssia pysähtyi Antonion kohdalle ja Antonio näki viimein hänen kasvonsa. Ne olivat maailmain kauneimmat ja komeimmat kasvot, mitä Antonio oli koskaan eläessään nähnyt tai uneksinut. Ja ne kastanjanruskeat silmät.

Fire meni lähemmäs Antoniota ja hänen kasvoille tuli Antonion yllätykseksi kaihoava ja surullinen ilme ja hän siveli pehmeästi Antonion poskea laski sormensa hänen leualleen.

Antonio tunsi kuin sähköiskun itsessään ja katsoi Firea silmiin. Fire säihkähti Antonion katsetta ja perääntyi ja tämän kasvoille tuli vihainen ilme ja hän meni areenan keskelle kauas Antoniosta. Hän kumarsi syvään ja otti vastaan suosionosoituksia ja hymyili kaikille. Antonio lumoutui hänen hymystään

Firen mentyään Ace tuli takaisin varjoista ja kumarsi syvään. "Kiitos kiitos teille rakkaat ystävät, tulkaa uudestaan uusiin näytöksiin, joita esitämme vielä kolme täyspitkää näytöstä, siihen asti, 'PLOFF'," Ace sanoi ja katosi savupilven harmaaseen syleilyyn ja jätti katsojat yksin telttaan, jossa Elizaveta meni avaamaan teltan sisäänkäyntiä auki.

Antonio oli viimeisimpiä, jotka tulivat ulos teltasta. Elizaveta odotti häntä tien päässä. "Eikö hän olekkin kaunis kuin veljensä," Elizaveta kysyi. Antonio oletti Elizavetan tarkoittavan Felicianoa. "En ole koskaan nähnyt hänen veljeään, mutta voi luoja, ne kasvot ovat porautuneet mieleeni ja ne silmät," Antonio katsoi taivasta. "Ei kenelläkään tuntemallani ihmisellä ole samanlaisia silmiä."

Elizaveta naurahti. "Firekin varmasti tuntee sinua kohtaan jotain kiinnostusta," hän sanoi. "Hän ei ole kenelläkään ole tehnyt samoin kuin sinulle ja ottaen huomioon, että hän pitkästä aikaa tanssii," Elizaveta kertoi.

"Luuletko niin," Antonio kysyi ja lähti kävelemään poispäin alueelta. Elizaveta nyökytti innokkaasti. "Voisin esitellä sinut hänelle vaikka huomenna, koska heillä on vapaata, sopiiko," Elizaveta kysyi hymyillen. Antonion mieli kirkastui kuin salamaniskusta. "Totta kai sopii," hän sanoi ja hyvästeli Elizavetan ja lähti kävelemään kohti kartanoa.

Antonio ei kartanon ovelle päästyään mennytkään sisälle vaan äidin kukkatarhaan ja istui penkille. Oli jo myöhä, varmaan jo yö, mutta Antonio ei välittänyt siitä. Hän istui hiljaa ja katsoi yhtä italialaista kukkaa.

"Äiti... Onko tämä se tunne, jota nimität rakkaudeksi...," Antonio kysyi hiljaa ja vaipui pieneen uneen kukkatarhan penkillä hänen uneksiessaan tanssimassa Firen kanssa.

**Hui hyvänen aika, en saa enään mitään järkevää aikaiseksi...**

**Laiska minä.. ;(**


	9. Tunteiden sekametelisoppaa

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, mitä herran nimessä sinä teet täällä," Antonion äiti herätteli poikaansa. Antonio tönäisi äidin käden hellästi pois ja mumisi; "Anna vielä viisi minuuttia..."

Teresa huokaisi ja löi poikaansa takaraivoon ja Antonio hypähti kuin automaattisesti ylös. Teresa ei anna koskaan armoa, kun on kyse herättämisestä."En anna ja nyt selität miksi nukut ulkona, herra isä jos olisit vilustunut, Arthur ja Afonso ovat myös toipuneet harvinaislaatuisesta krapulastaa, huoh, onneksi yöt ovat tähän aikaan vuodesta lämpimiä," Teresa tapansa mukaan alkoi saarnata miten ja kuinka pitää toimia, jos olet kuninkaallinen.

Antonio vastasi aina vain; "Mm," tai "Kyllä äiti, tietenkin äiti," eikä hän kuunnellut oikeastaan sanaakaan, mitä Teresa sanoi ja Teresahan huomasi tämän.

"Antonio, poikani, mikä sinun oikein on?" Antonio kohotti katseensa äitiinsä päin. "Sinä aina sanoit, että espanjalainen tietää sydämmessään, milloin se oikea tulee vastaan," Antonio sanoi äidilleen ja Teresa katsoi häntä pää kallellaan. "Niin, mutta miten se...," Teresa aloitti, mutta Antonio lähti kartanoon sisälle ruokasaliin, missä Fergus, Afonso, Maria, Arthur ja Luis jo istuvatkin. Teresa lähti Antonion perään kysymään, mitä peliä tämä on, mutta ajatteli pitävänsä suunsa vielä kiinni, koska ruokasalissa oli ylimääräisi korvia.

"Antoniohan se siinä," Fergus sanoi kovalla äänellä. "Mites eilinen meni, varmaan hyvin kuin sammuit pihalle," Fergus hörisi ja Luis yhtyi siihen mukaan. Muut odottivat vastausta Antoniolta.

"No..," Antonio aloitti kuivasti. "Se oli mahtavin show, minkä olin koskaan nähnyt ja jos sanotte sen olevaa typerää ja rahvasta ajanhukkaa, niin karkaan ja liityn mukaan sirkukseen," Antonio alkoi hymyillä tekohymyä ja vitsaili muille ja sai muut nauramaan paitsi Teresan, joka katseli poikaansa ruokasalin ovella huolestuneena.

* * *

Antonio istui huoneessaan ja mietti sitä, mitä oli Teresalle sanonut. Onko tämä edes rakkautta? En edes tunne häntä ja minä möläytän nyt jo tuollaisia. _Minullahan on jo Arthur,_ Antonio ajatteli, mutta senkin ajatteleminen sattui ja Antonio painoi päänsä käsiinsä voivotteli idiottimaisuuttaan._  
_

Oveen koputettiin ja Antonio kohotti katseensa. Arthur oli ovella. "Hello, voinko tulla," hän kysyi arasti ja käheästi. Antonio nyökkäsi nopeasti ja teki tilaa ikkunalaudalle, johon Arthur istahti Antonion viereen.

"Tuota...," Arthur yritti keksiä jotain sanomista. "Oliko eilen oikeasti hauskaa?" Antonio hämmentyi kysymyksestä ja katsoi Arthuria silmiin. "Totta kai olil, miksi kysyt," Antonio kysyi. Arhthur käänsi katseensa ulos. "No kuulostit niin surulliselta, äläkä kiellä sitä, usko pois tiedän miltä surullinen ihminen kuulostaa," Arthur sanoi ja hänen katseensa synkistyi

. "N-Näitkö paljon hienoja esityksiä," Arthurin ääni alkoi täristä. Antonio nyökkäsi innokkaasti. "Erityisesti se yksi vaalea mies-.." Arthur tarrautui Antonion olkapäihin ja ravisti niitä. "Vaalea mies," Hänen ääni oli kuin kauhutarinoista. "Minkä näköinen hän oli, siniset silmät, silmälasit tai typerä kiehkura hiusrajassa," Arthur ravisti todella lujaa.

"E-e-en n-ä-hn-yt h-ä-n-en k-as-voj-aan, m-utt-a l-op-eta t-uo ra-vi-ste-lu," Antonio änkytti. Arthur hidasti hiukan. "E-Eikä hänellä ollut missään kiehkuraa," Antonio sanoi ja näki Arthurin silmät romahtavan toivosta epätoivoon ja käsi täristen irrotti otteensa Antoniosta. "V-Vai niin," Arthur sanoi ja nousi ylös ja käveli ovelle.

Antonio oli näkevinään vilauksen kyyneliä Arthurin kasvoilla. "A-Anteeksi," Arthur kuiskasi ja sulki oven hitaasti kiinni ja Antonio raapi pöllämystyneennä päätään. _Mikäs hänelle tuli_?

Ruokatunnilla Fergus ja Luis haukkuivat poikansa epäsosiaalisiksi ääliöiksi, koska he eivät puhuneet saati syöneet mitään, mikä sai Fergusin ja luisin tolaltaan.

"Saa luvan nähdä, tuleeko tässä mitään häitä," Maria kuiskasi Afonsolle, joka nyökytti perässä. Hänkin hieman epäili vaimonsa kanssa tätä koko touhuo. "Antonio näyttää Arthurin seurassa siltä, kun haluaisi hypätä rotkoon ja tappaa itsensä, eikä Arthurkaan näytä sen paremmalta." Afonso nyökytti lisää. "Eivätkö he voi päättää siitä, että kenen kanssa on niin poispäin," Maria kysyi. Afonso kauhoi ruokaa suuhunsa.

"Voivat, mutta se vaatii sopimuksen särkemistä ja kuninkaiden hyväksynnän ja kuten huomaat he haluavat pitää sopimuksen, jotta me ja kaikki saamme olla rauhassa," Afonso sanoi ja vilkuili isäänsä.

"Miten niin tämä meihin liittyy,"Maria kysyi kummastellen. Afonso huokaisi. "Muuten ne typerät sodat taas alkavat, ihan oikeasti he riitelevät jopa siitä kenellä on paremmat alkkarit, se vie hirveästi valtion varoja," Afonso sanoi elehti vaimon vaikenemaan. Ei Maria kyllä muuta sanomista tuon jälkeen enään keksinytkään.

Ruokahetken jälkeen Antonio lähti saattamaan Teresaa ja Mariaa ostoksille suureen kaupunkiin, mikä sopi kaikille kartanoon jääville oikein hyvin, sillä kaikki lapsetkin lähtivät mukaan.

Matka kartanolta kaupungille oli hyvin pitkä ja tie ei ollut missään paraatikunnossa. Hevosvaunut helpottivat matkaan paljon. Lapset nauttivat toni-sedän tarinoista, vitseista ja höpsöttelystä, minkä hän osaakin todella hyvin. Saada muut hyvälle tuulelle.

Antonio jäi kyydistä kaupungin laidalle ja jätti heidät matkamaan loppumatka yksin ja hän oman matkansa suuntasi sirkuksen lippuluukulle. Nyt on pakko saada järkevä keskustelija.

Elizaveta istui lippuluukun katolla jonkun toisenkin kanssa. Antonio huomasi sen olevan Feliciano, mutta ilman naamiota. Hänellä on paljon yhteisiä ulkonäköpiirteitä kuin veljellään. Molemmat ovat todella siroja ja heillä on kasvoissa naisellisiakin piirteitä. Ovatko he edes miehiä? Felicianon kasvot ovat niin viattoman ja ultimaattisen suloiset ja hänen ihanat silmät välkehtivät auringossa. Voih, hän on taivaassa.

Elizaveta huomasi Antonion ja alkoi vilkutamaan, Antonio hymyili ja vilkutti takaisin. Feliciano käänsi katseensa ja alkoi kaivaa naamiotaan, mutta Elizaveta sanoi tälle jotain ja Feliciano laski naamionsa vastahakoisesti alas.

Antonio alkoi juosta mäen alas ja saapui nopeasti Elizavetan ja Felicianon luokse.

"Päivää teidän korkeutenne," Elizaveta kiusoitteli. "Kai tyynyt oli nukkuessasi oikeassa asennossa."

Antonio nauroi ja tökki leikillään Elizavetan ohimoa. "Itse asiassa nukuin ulkona ja tulin tänne järkevien seuraan, koska tuo ylimistö ei tarjoa sitä riittävästi," Antonio sanoi ja nosti itsensä ketterästi katolle ja istuutui Elizavetaa ja Felicianoa vastapäähän. Feliciano oli piiloutunut Elizavetan selän taakse.

Antonio naurahti. "Ei sinun tarvitse pelätä, en satuta sinua." Feliciano katsoi Antoniota itkuisillä silmillään. "Risti sydämmesi ja kerro lempiruokaasi kuuluva ainesosa," Feliciano sanoi vaativasti. Elizaveta alkoi nauramaan ja pyöritti silmiään Felicianolle.

Antonio risti sydämmensä, "Lempiruokani ainesosa," Antonio mietti. "Haa, nyt tiedän, tomaatti," Antonio hihkaisi ja Felicianon silmät kirkastuivat ja hän tuli hieman esille Elizaveta selän takaa. "T-Todellako, niin minun ja Fratellonkin," Feliciano hymyili ja näytti hyväksyvän Antonion ilmapiirinsä. "Minä olen Feliciano Vargas, vaikka ehkä tiedätkin sen, möläytän paniikissa aina mitä sattuu." Antonio hymyili.

"Ei se mitään, minä olen Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Espanjan prinssi, mutta vakuutan, ei tarvitse teititellä tai kohdella minua paremmin kuin muita, pidän enemmän tästä rahvaasta puolestani," Antonio sanoi. "Tekisin mitä vain, jotta minun ei tarvitsisi olla prinssi tai kruununperillinen." Kaikesta tuosta huolimatta Feliciano katseli häntä kuin Jumalaa.

Feliciano ja Elizaveta nyökyttivät. "Mutta eitkö jäisi kaipaamaan sitä valtaa, mikä sinulle tulee, tai sitä hemmottelua," Elizaveta kysyi. Antonio kaatoi itsensä makoiluasentoon ja katsoi sinistä taivasta. "En, minä en ole koskaan ollut itsekäs ja olen kyllä ajatellut luovuttaa valtani veljelleni tai kummilapselleni, mutta sitten pettäisin isän ja Arthurin," Antonio kertoi ja huokaisi syvään.

"Kuka on Arthur," Feliciano kysyi. "Hän on kihlattuni, mutta epäilen hänellä olevan joku toinen, mikä todellakin sopisi minulle hyvin," Antonio sanoi ja alkoi kertomaa hänen Arthurin lyhyisestä keskustelusta muiden naamalle tulleestä 'ööh,' ilmeen takia. Lopetettuaan Elizavetan ilme oli mietteliäs.

"Tai sitten hänellä on _ollut_ toinen ja hän elättelee toivoa, jos vaikka luulee tätä kuolleeksi tai muuta, kukakohan se olisi," Elizaveta mietti ankarasti. Tälläiset asiat olivat hänen erikoisalaansa.

"Ai niinkuin Fratellolla," Felicianon sanat sai Elizavetan Antonioon merkitsevästi. Hän jos kuka oli nähnyt, mitä esityksessä oli tapahtunut. "M-Miten niin Feli," Elizaveta kysyi katse yhä Antoniossa.

"No, koska ensimmäisen esityksen jälkeen aina juhlitaan ja lauletaan, Fratello-raukka ei edes syönyt tai vaihtanut vaatteita vaan meni nukkumaan käskien minun ja muiden pysyvän poissa silmistään, ve~ se on pelottavaa," Feliciano sanoi täristen.

"Mutta eikö Lovino aina ole äkäinen," Elizaveta kysyi Felicianolta. Nähtyään Antonion katseen. "Hänen isoveljensä nimi on Lovino, kaunis kuin mikä, mutta äkäinen kuin myrskytuuli."

Antonio nyökytti ja elehti Feliciano jatkamaan. Häntä kiinnosti paljon tämä mystinen veli.

"Ve~ tämä on erillaista, hänen kasvoilla oli omituinen ilme ja hän painui telttaansa, yleensä hän huutaa minulle, mistä kenkä puristaa ja olisi hän kertonut onko kyseessä nainen vai ei," Feliciano sanoi ja katsoi varpaisiin. "Tahtoisin Antonio, että puhuisit hänelle."

Elizavetan ja Antonion ilmeet olivat sanoinkuvaamattomia. "M-Minä, mutta miksi," Antonio änkytti. Feliciano kohautti olkiaan. "Olen kuullut, että te espanjalaiset olette hyviä puhumaan ja saatte kaikki hyvälle tuulelle, minä pyydän Antonio, en kestä katsoa, että Lovino romahtaisi taas," Feliciano kumartui rukoillen Antonioon päin ja aneli maasta taivaisiin.

Antonio häkeltyi. Toisaalta hän pääsisi näkemään sitä komeuden ja kauneuden Jumalaa ja jos hän terapeutiksi alkaa hän pääsisi useimmin pois kartanolta ja sehän passaa.

"Mmh, hyvä on, yritän parhaani," Antonio julisti käsi rinnallaan. Elizaveta hymyili ja Feliciano oli halkeamaisillaan onnesta.

"Ve~ todellako, wuaah tämä on mahtavaa," Feliciano nousi ylös ja hyppäsi katolta viereiseen puuhun. "Tavataan täällä huomenna aamupäivällä, tule Eliza meitä tarvitaan pesutuvassa," Feliciano hyppäsi ketterästi oksalta toiselle ja hypähti matalalta oksalta maan kamaralle.

"Tullaan," Eliza huuteli. " Voi minun pientä apinaa, kuule Antonio olisin itsekkin aika kiitollinen, jos auttaisit Lovinoa, hän on minulle kuin veli ja meille kaikille hyvin tärkeä," Eliza hyppähti pois katolta ja huiskutti Antoniolle.

Antonio naurahti ja hyppäsi itsekkin pois katolta ja kävelemään mäki ylös, josta alkaisi soratie kartanolle.

Takaa kuului selvästi Felicianon kirkas, iloinen ääni; "Ve~ Fratello, Luddy, ette ikinä arvaa kenen kanssa sain jutella Elizan kanssa."

* * *

**Taas lukuja kehiin... Rakastan kirjoittaa, mutta on ollut sellaisia surullisenkuuluisia en-keksi-mitään, päiviä.**

**Toivon, että ymmärrätte...;)**


	10. Kuninkaiden kriisipalaveri

**Jes! jo toinen luku tälle päivälle! I need a hero...,,..**

"Mitä sanoit," Arthur, Afonso, Maria, Luis ja Fergus tokaisivat yhteen ääneen kartanon suuressa salissa, kun olivat kuulleet Antonion terapia aikeista.

"Että aion auttaa ystäväni veljeä hänen rakkaushuolissaan ja masennuksessa," Antonio julisti. Jos Lovinolla edes oli kumpaakaan.

"Espanjan kruununperillinen terpapeuttina," Luis naputti sormiaan tuolinsa käsinojiin. "Se oli taas niitä järjettömiä vitsejäsi, ei, ei onnistu, tekisit jotain hyödyllisempään," Luis vaihtoi katseita Fergusin kanssa. "Esimerkiksi lähentyä Arthurin kanssa," Fergus sanoi katsoen poikaansa piikittelevästi.

Arthur vältteli kaikkien katsetta, erityisesti Antonion sen heidän viime keskustelun jälkeen. Antonio katsoi isäänsä ja Fergusta kuin haluaisi heittää roskatynnyrin molempien naamalle.

"Minusta ajatus on oivallinen," Teresa saapui saliin lastenlasten kanssa. "Noin Antonio voi todistaa olevansa kelpo kuningas, hän keräisi luottamusta kansalaisilta toisin kuin sinä vain odotit kruunajaisia," Teresa sanoi ja astui Antonion rinnalle. "Minä kannatan Antonion ehdotus."

Muut katsoivat Teresaa epäuskoisina. Mutta sitten Arthur kaikkien yllätykseksi nousi ylös ja saapasteli Antonion viereen. "Kun sen tuosta kulmasta katsoo, niin ajatus on mitä mainion, jos- tai siis kun minusta tulee Antonion puoliso niin haluan hänellä olevan hyvät suhteet kansaansa," Arthur sanoi ja katsoi Antonioon varovasti.

Kuninkaat eivät sanoneet enään mitään, kun Maria ja Afonso olivat liittyneet myös Antonion riveihin, eipä siinä ollut paljon mitään sanomista.

* * *

"Luis, meidän pitää puhua kahden," Fergus sanoi vaativasti ja Luis osasi arvata, mitä on tulossa.

He menivät yläkerran yhdeksänteen huoneeseen, jossa on jättimäinen parveke, jossa on hyvä ja viileä pitää kriisipalaveri.

"Kuule Luis, minusta pikkuisen tuntuu, että poikani ei ehkä olekkaan valmis tähän," Fergus aloitti ja katsoi vihannestarhaa, joka on parvekkeen alapuolella.

"Miten nyt tuollaisia epäilet," Luis kysyi.

Fergus huokaisi. "Vaimoni kuoltua, jokin meni rikki Arthurissa ja ihan niinkuin hän ei haluaisi minun tekevän tätä hänelle, vaikka hän tietää joutuvansa tekemään tämän, ihan vain siksi, että hän on prinssi," Fergus sanoi. "Tunnen hirveästi syyllisyyttä Arthurin elämän rosoisuuteen.

Luis hieroi niskaansa. Ei hän tälläistä ollut odottanut. "No enpä minäkään mikään superisä ole, koska en kasvattanut tai viettänyt aikaa Antonion kanssa koskaan ja hän on ollut aina äitinsä kanssa, emme ole pitäneet koskaa sitä isä-poika-keskustelua," Luis alkoi heiluttaa käsiään. Hän tekee niin aina kun panikoi.

Ferguskin alkoi panikoimaan ja ulkoa päin tilanne näyttää todella hilpeältä, kun kaksi ikäloppua kuningasta pyörii ympyrää ja heiluttaa käsiään. Se olisikin hilpeää, ellei kyseessä olisi olen-ollut-huono-isä-kriisi.

"Näinkö huonoja isiä me olemme, suuren imperiumin poika on säröillään oleva posliininukke," Fergus melodramatisoi ja sai kätensä lopettamaan heiluttamisen.

"Siltä alkaa näyttää," Luis istuutui parvekkeen penkille. "Mutta tiedätkö mitä peliä he pelaavat meitä vastaan," Luis sanoi vaarallinen sävy äänessään

Fergus istuutui Luisin viereen kuullakseen. "He erkanevat toisistaan pikkuhiljaa ja heti kun silmä vältää, niin he ilmoittavat uudesta heilasta," Luis sanoi kiilto silmissään.

Fergus katsoi Luisia pitkään ja rämähti saman tien nauruun. Luis säikähti tätä reaktiota ja tipahti tuoliltaan. "M-Mitä hemmetiä," Luis sökersi.

Fergusin nauru sai ulkona olevan Arthurin säikähtämään ja kiljahtamaan. Hän heitti kivenjärkäleen parvekkeelle suunnattomalla voimalla (kukaan ei tiedä, miten hän sen teki) ja järkäle osui Fergusiin saaden tämän naurun loppumaan.

"Kuka se oli," Fergus alkoi huutamaan ja hän nousi ylös järkäle päässään. "Tulkoon sille äpärälle Espanjan kovin rangai-," Fergus keskeytti itsensä huomatessaan heittäjän olleen poikansa. "K-Kaunis päivä tänään Luis vanha kettu heheeehe hehe heh," Fergus hekotti saaden kuitenkin vihan Arthurin kasvoille ja hän meni sisälle nokka pystyssä.

"Luis, tiedän, että olemme kusessa, mutta minun Arthur ei pettäisi minua, se joka pettää meidät on sinun poikasi," Fergus sanoi itsevarmana.

"Niin, niin minakin sanoin, hei hetkinen, miten niin minun poikani," Luis kysyi vihaisesti. "Te engelsmannit tuotte meille enemmän harmia kuin osasin odottaa."

"Hah, sinun poikasi veihtailee kyläluutana muualla, kun pitäisi olla täällä veihtailemassa poikani kanssa," Fergus sanoi kärkkäästi.

"Pyh, kenen poika veti enstöikseen kauheat kännit ja oli vuoteenomana kolme päivää," Luis kysyi nyrkit pystyssä.

Fergus sylkäisi parvekkeen lattialle. "Hah, entäs sitten-." Fergus ja Luis käänsivät hitaasti katseensa kohti ovea ja huomasi Antonion, Marian ja lapset katselevan heitä. Lapset lähinnä nauroivat, mutta Antoniosta ja Mariasta ei voinut sanoa samaa.

"Lapset," Antonio taputti käsiään. "Haluatteko nähdä kuinka Toni-setä kadottaa korista kaikki tomaatit?"

Huoneen ja parvekkeen täytti pitkään sanat; "JOO," TAI "Whooaa, Toni-setä on paras siinä."

Antonio katsoi isäänsä ja Fergusta viha eleissään ja Maria pyöritti Antonion huomaamatta heille silmiään.

Heidän lähdettyään he sopivat riitansa ja istuutuivat takaisin tuoleihinsa.

"Kuule Fergus, Luis aloitti pienen hiljaisuuden jälkeen. "Hetken mietittyäni tulin siihen tulokseen, ettei kyllä kumpikaan pojistamme voisi pilata tätä suunnitelmaa, me sen pilaamme, eivät he."

"Olet oikeassa, meidän pojat ovat kunnollisia, uskollisia, aurinkoisia,tunteellisia ja hyviä kokkeja," Fergus julisti.

"Tuota Fergus Arthur on surkea kokki."

"Ei se mitään kuninkaallisissa piireissä merkitse," Fergus sanoi närkästyen, hän tiesi poikansa keittotaidot oikein hyvin, koska Arthur on perinyt sen häneltä.

"Mutta siitä huolimatta, on mahdollista, että niin käy kuten sanoin, maailma on täynnä kaikenlaista," Luis sanoi.

Fergus nyökytti. "Olet oikeassa, mutta mitä voimme tehdä?"

Luis mietti pitkään. Fergus mietti pitkään.

"Nyt keksin," Luis huuhdahti niin kovaa, että Fergus sätkähdyksestä putosi tuoliltaan. "Aih, Herran isä, lopeta tuo," Fergus hieroi selkäänsä.

"Sinä sen aloitit," Luis sanoi virne suussaan. " Ajattelin, että siirretään häitä lähemmäksi."

Fergus katsoi Luista oudoksuen, mutta selvästi harkitsi asiaa. "Niin, se voisi olla paras vaihtoehto, koska kihlattuna oleminen on oikeastaan ajanhukkaa," Fergus oli noussut ylös innostuneena ja nyökkytteli päätään. Luis nyökkytteli perässä innoissaan.

"Mutta kuinka paljon siirrämme, se ei voi kuitenkaan olla heti huomenna," Fergus kysyi Luisilta.

"Hmh, miten olisi kaksi viikkoa," Luis kysyi. "Ei liian lähellä tai liian kaukana, eikä kerrota pojille mitään, se on niinkuin syntymäpäivä-, ja joululahja samassa paketissa." Fergus mietti ja nyökytti hyväksyvästi. "Selvä, kerron palvelijoille, että aloittavat valmistelut," Fergus lähti kävelemään kohti parvekkeen ovea.

"Ja minä vaimolle ja Afonsolle ja tietenkin Marialle, oi tästä tulee jännittävää," Luis hyppi onnesta ja lähti Fergusin perään suunnitellen tämän kanssa tulevista häistä.

Mikään ei voisi tulla heidän mahtavan suunnitelman tielle!

**En ite olisi kuitenkaan niin varma xD Noh tässä hieman lyhkäinen luku, mutta luku mikä luku.**

**Johtuuko se tulevasta kaamoksesta vai arvatenkin minusta, ettei mitään järkevää tule tästä päästä?**


	11. Saanen esitellä Terapeutti Antonion

**Buono tomato, buono tomato, buono, buono ohh tomato ja terapetiaa kehiin.**

Aurinko oli kuumimillaan seuraavana päiväinä. Ehkä jopa niin kuuma, että kuninkaallisemme päättivät viettää aikansa ulkona.

"Ai miten niin ette voi tulla niihin häihin," Luis huutaen kuiskasi Afonsolle ja Marialle. "Ette ole tosissanne."

"Isä, meidän on pakko, ei Portugali itseään hoida ja huolehdi itseään. Ja lapsillakkin on ikävä kotilinnaa," Afonso sanoi rauhallisesti isälleen.

"Emmekä välttämättä halua nähfä niitä häitä," Maria sanoi Afonson takaa.

Luis muuttui vihasta punaiseksi. "Miksi ette?" Afonso katsoi vaimoaan ja Maria elehti häntä jatkamaan.

"No näet sitten miksi," Afonso sanoi ja jätti Luisin suu auki niille sijoilleen. "Sano nyty miksette tulisi, Maria," Luis kysyi vaativasti.

Maria teki lähtöään miehensä luokse. "Herra, se ei ole verenpaineelle kovin hyvää kuultavaa, olkaa huoleti ei kovin vakava, ihan ymmärrettävää," Maria niiasi ja meni Afonson ja Teresan luokse puutarhan kuistille.

Luis tuuhahti, eikä ottanut Afonson ja Marian sanoja kuuleviin korviinsa. "Pah, Antonio on aina ollut lempilapseni, mitä väärää hän muka h-hetkenä tekisi.

* * *

Antoniosta puheen ollen. Hän oli noussut varhain ylös ennen kuin aurinko oli edes kunnolla taivaalla ja mennyt ennen kävelylle puutarhaan. Tänään on suuri päivä Antoniolle. Mitään ei hän enään nähnyt mielessään ja unissaan, kun tämä Lovinon.

Antonio punastui ajatellessaan niitä kasvoja. Vaikka tämä ei ehkä olisi rakkautta niin ainakin saisi olla sen jumalolennon lähellä.

Yksin kävellesään Antonio päätti lähteä etuajassa ja meni kartanon etuovelle ja käski ovivartijan kertovan muille, missä hän on, jos olivat jo unohtaneet.

Soratie oli aina ollut yhtiä ongelmateitä koko Espanjassa. Antonio oli aina vihannut sitä ja tulee varmasti aina vihamaan. Kerran hän oli pienenä lapsena eksynyt, koska siihen aikaan tie haaroittui moneen suuntaan (nykyään ne on poissa koko alueelta)

_ Hän oli ikenyt silloin eniten elämässään. Mutta metsän siimeksessä hän tapasi vanhan miehen, jolla oli päälaen molemmilla puolilla kiehkura._

_ Hänellä oli kaksi lasta mukanaan. Lapsista ilmeisesti nuorempi, istui miehen sylissä ja hytisi pelosta ja itki._

_Vanhempi, ei kuitenkaan Antoniota paljoa vanhempi, taas oli tarrautunut miehen pitkään kaapuun, mutta tuijotti Antoniota vihaisesti._

_Mies alkoi puhumaan, mutta Antonio ei ymmärtänyt sitä, mitä mies puhui. Vanhempi alkoi myös puhumaan. Nuorempikin sanoi jotain, mutta se kuullosti vikinältä._

_Pienen hiljaisuuden jälkeen mies taisi tajuta, ettei Antonio puhu heidän kieltään ja hän alkoi puhumaan espanjaa._

_"Oletko sinä eksynyt," mies kysyi ja kumartui ikään kuin kuuntelemaan, mitä Antonio vastaisi._

_Antonio nyökytti. Hän ei saisi puhua vieraille. Mies jatkoi hymyilyään. "Minä voin auttaa sinua, minne sinun pitää mennä?"_

_Antonio katsoi miestä pitkään. "Miten rahvas voi tietää, missä tuleva kuninigas asuu," Antonio yritti kuulostaa kuin kuninkaalliset kuulostaa._

_Mies alkoi nauramaan. "No jos kuninkaan kartanolle mielit niin käännyt vain ja menet suoraan eteenpäin," mies sanoi ja huiskutti kun Antonio lähti miehen osoittamaan suuntaan. "Näkemiin pikkuprinssi," mies hekotti._

_Antonio epäili hieman, että pitäisikö luottaa tuohon outoon ei-espanjalaiseen, mutta hän luotti ja oli kotona hujauksessa._

Siitä lähtien Antonio oli alkanut tulla rahvaammaksi ja luottamaan ja pitämään ihimistä, mikä oli täysin äidin kasvatuksesta päinvastoin.

Kukakohan se mies oli ollut ja ne lapset, hän ei enään muistanut heidän tuntomerkkejä tai ulkonäköä, mikä oli harmi, koska hän halusi kiittää heitä.

Saapuessaan telttojen luokse, niiden ympärille oli pystytetty puuaita. Jättimäinen puuaita, joka teki alueesta pienen linnoituksen, jonka yli tai ali ei menty.

Antonio saapui oviaukon eteen ja koputti kolmesti. Ei rektiota. uudelleen. Ei mitään. Nyt hän jyskytti ovea.

Puuovi alkoi hitaasti liikkua ja Antonion oli väistettävä, jotta ovi menisi auki.

Ovella seisoi Ludwig ilman naamiota, luoja meidän äiti, kun hän näyttää uhmakkaalta ja hitusen pelottavalta.

"Mitä haluat," hän kysyi saksalaisella aksentilla.

"Ömh, päivää Sir. Minä olen yhden esiintyjänne terapeutti, Antonio tarjosi kättään, mutta vastaukseksi tulikin se, että ovi sulkeutui.

"H-Hei älä nyt, kysy vaikka Feliltä tai Elizalta," Antonio sopersi ja alkoi hakkamaan ovea kaksin käsin.

Ovi aukesi nopeasti ja voima kaatoi Antonion maahan. "Kuinka tiedät Felicianon nimen," Ludwig tarttui Antonion pellavapaidan kauluksiin ja huusi tälle kuin viholliselle.

"Luddy," hilpeä, tuttu ääni kuului ovensuusta. "Onko ovella taas niitä pummeja, joita näkyy täällä pilvin pim-, hei mutta sehän on Antonio," Felin pää työntyi ovensuuhun, minkä Ludwig peitti melkein kokonaan lihaksillaan.

"Ve~ Luddy kaikki hyvin, minä ja Eliza kutsuttiin hänet tänne," Feli tarttui Ludwigin käteen ja veti sitä itseensä. "Ei mitään hätää."

"Oletko varma tämän olevan se eilinen mies, josta te puhuitte," Ludwig osoitti Antoniota. "Tarkoitan vain, ettemme tarvitse huijareita tänne."

"Ve~ täysin varma, ole huoleti," Feli sanoi ja veti Ludwigin kokonaan ovelta pois. "Tervetuloa Antonio käy sisään."

Antonio astui ovesta sisään ja häntä kohtasi hieman outo näky.

Aukio, jossa sirkus sijaitsi ol nyt täynnä säntäileviä miehiä ja naisia, osa pyykkäsi, osa peseity, jotku kuori perunoita ja leikkelivät vihanneksia, toiset harjoittelivat temppujaan, joka puolelta kuului huutoja, kun Antonio käveli Felin Ludwigin vanavedessä.

"Ayaah," eräs kiinalainen huusi soppakauha kädessään. "Yong Soo alä koske minua sinne."

Yong Soo nauroi kovaan. "Mutta Yao sinulla on uskomattoman hyvä pe-'KLANG,' AIH helvetti lopeta tuo Ivan tuo sattuu," Yong Soo käpertyi maahan pidellen päätää. Ivaniksi kutsuttu pitkä mies hymyili ja piteli kädessään rautatankoa, hän siis heitti sen silloin esityksessä.

Yao huokaisi. "Anteeksi Ivan veljeni puolesta, hän osaa olla lapsellinen," Yao sanoi punastellen. "Lupaan, ettei tälläinen toistu."

Ivan vain hymyili. "Ei se mitään, oikeastaan nautin siitä hieman, ainakaan tarkka-ampumista harjoitelu ei mennyt hukkaan veljeni kanssa," Ivan sanoi.

Yao katsoi Ivania pitkään, kunnes huomasi Felin ja muut. "Huomenta Feliciano ja Ludwig," hän toivotti molemmille. "Kuka on seurassanne oleva muukalainen, voiko häneen luottaa," Yao kysyi epäilyä sanoissaan.

"Huomenta Yao ja Ivan ja Yong Soo oletko kunnossa," Feli kysyi ja sai vastauseksi ylös nostetun peukun. "Antonio on tullut auttamaan-."

"Joko Ludwig lemppasi sinut," Yong Soo kysyi ja seuraavaksi hänen naamaansa koristi Ludwigin saapas ja päässään soppakauha ja rautatanko.

"Anteeksi Feli, jatka."

"Ah, Antonio tuli veljeni terapeutiksi," Feli osoitti Antoniota ja Yao ja Ivan nyökkäsivät hyväksyttävästi ja jatkoivat puuhiaan.

"Mennään," Ludwig sanoi ja he jatkoivat matkaansa, joka kesti pitkään, koska kaikille piti esitellä Antonio ja kertoa miksi hän on täällä.

Kaikesta outoudesta huolimatta he olivat kuin perhe, joka oli yhdennäinen kuin viherkasvin köynnös, joka riitojen takia joskus katkesi, mutta he punoivat sen aina uudelleen yhtenäiseksi.

Kun he saapuivat Lovinon teltalle Antonion sydän alkoi kumman syystä jyskyttämään kovasti.

"Ve~ minä mene edeltä, Antonio älä pakene, vaikka Fratellon suusta tulee, mitä sattuu ja Luddy sinua kehotan menemään kauas Lovinon teltasta," Feliciano neuvoi ja Ludwig lähti enemmän kuin mielellään.

Feli veti syvää henkeä. "Tässä sitä mennään." Hän astui sisään telttaan. Hetki kului.

"Ehm..F-Fratello, aurinko on jo korkealla on aika nousta, minulla on sinulle yllätys," Feli aloitti rauhallisesti.

Hetkeen ei kuulunut mitään. "Fratello,oletko yhä hengissä," Feli kysyi arasti. "Kyllä, kyllä helvetin nimeen Feliciano," ääni säikäytti Antonion ja hän perääntyi. "Mikä hitto vie on niin tärkeä senkin paskiainen," ääni jatkoi ja ilmeisesti oli pukeutumassa.

"Ve~ tuolla on joku, joka voi auttaa sinua," Feli sanoi iloisesti ja tuli ulos teltasta. "Tules kiirellä," Feli sanoi teltan ulkopuolella. Hän huokaisi syvään.

"Oliko tuo äskeinen," Antonio kysyi ja osoitti kohti ovea. Feli nyökytti kiivasti. "Ei Fratello tarkoita sitä,mitä sanoo," Feli sanoi. "Tai ainakin toivon niin."

Antonio nyökytti ja odotti tulevaa myrskyä. Tuli mitä tuli, hän tekisi homman loppuun kuin kuningas tekisi.

Lovino saapasteli rentoihin mustiin sortseihin ja kauluspaitaan pukeutuneen, joka oli puoliksi aiku paljastaen hänen rintaansa. Antonio oli suhaa vahaa tuon miehen nähdessään.

Lovino huomasi Antonion ja tämän silmät menivät viiruun. "Sinä, sinä olet se helvetin espanjalaispaskianen sieltä esityksestä," Lovino huusi kauhuissaa. "Kaikista maailman ihmistä Feli sinä toit tuon-," Lovino ja Antonio huomasi Felin lähteneen Ludwigin tapaan pois näkyvistä.

"Tsk," Lovino sanoi. "Pitihän tämä arvata, tekevät pilkkaa minusta," Lovino sanoi ja meni takaisin telttaansa.

Antonio jäi seisomaan niille sijoilleen ja mietti tätä tapausta. Agressiivinen hän ainakin on ja ehkä jopa traumatisointunut jostai.

"No, aiotko tulla vai pidämmekö etäkeskustelun, mikä sopii minulle paremmin," Lovino huusi teltan sisäpuolella.

Antonio naurahti hermostuneesti ja astui sisään.

Teltta oli läpikotaisin punainen ja täynnä koriste-esineitä eri puolilta maailmaan. Tilan suuruudesta huomaa, että huoneessa on asunut toinenkin.

"Ehm, nukkuuko Feli kanssasi," Antonio tutki pöydillä ja hyllyillä olevia tavaroita. Hän huomasi tomaattiriipuksen ja kysyi Lovinolta saisiko hän ottaa sen käsiinsä. Petaamattomalla sängllä makaava Lovino nyökkäsi lyhyesti.

"Sen perunapaskiaisen tulon jälkeen Feli liimautui jo parin viikon sisällä hänen kylkeensä kiinni ja meni hänen telttaansa nukkumaan, nah saanpa enemmän tilaa," Lovino sanoi ja Antonio alkoi nauramaan. "H-Hei mitä naurat senkin paskiaisen?"

"Perunapaskiainen," Antonio hekotti. "Kuka hän on, joku pummi?"

Lovino naurahti ilkeästi. "Ei, vaan Ludwig ja jos hän kuuli tuon äskeisen hän tappaa sinut ja voin vakuutta, etten päästä Felicianoa pelastamaan sinua."

"Tuo oli ilkeää."

"Tarkoitus oli olla ilkeä, mutta mennään asiaan, jotta päästään pois tästä!"

"Selvä, no kerro hieman itsestäsi, jotta voin alkaa hoitamaan sinua," Antonio sanoi äänellä, joka sai Lovinon punastumaan.

"S-Senkin paskiainen, en tasan ala tarinoimaan itsestäni," Lovino huusi ja heitti silkkityynyn Antonion päähän.

"Mutta sitten en voi auttaa sinua ja muuten näytät ihan tomaatilta nyt," Antonio olisi voinut kuolla sen söpöyden määrään, joka lähti Lovinosta.

"Tai hei, mitä jos vietämme aikaa ensin yhdessä ja sitten punnitset, olenko luotettava vai en ja vasta sitten puhutaan," Antonio ehdotti.

"Se sentäs on vaihtoehto parempi kuin että kertoisin itsestäni sinulle senkin tomaattipaskiainen," Lovino sanoi ja nousi ylös.

"Mistä tiesit, että pidät tomaateista," Antonio kysyi. Lovino kohautti olkiaan. "Eikö kaikki espanjalaiset ääliöt pidä niistä?"

"Noh se on kyllä totta," Antonio sanoi. "Hei, voitko näyttää nyt kun olemme täällä paikkoja minulle, olen todella innostunut tästä sirkuksesta ja sen esiintyjistä."

"Ja miksi luulet minun tekevän niin," Lovino kysyi ja laittoi mustaa koristeellista liiviä kauluspaidan päälle.

"Koska olemme virallisesti nyt tomaattikaverukset," Antonio sanoi ja tarttui Lovinoa kädestä ja veti tämän ulos. "Feli tulee todella surulliseksi, jos en hoida sinua kuntoon."

"No, hyvä on, mutta emme ole mitään hemmetin tomaattikaveruksia, mitä helvettiä päässäsi liikkuu," Lovino irrottautui Antonion otteesta.

"Mutta teen tämän vain Felicianon ja itseni vuoksi idiootti," Lovino sanoi ja kulki Antonion kanssa eteenpäin kuin alottaen kierroksen.

"Mielessäni on nyt tomaatinpunainen kaunokainen," Antonio flirttaili leikillään, mutta sai Lovinon vihan niskaansa.

"PAINU HELVETTIIN!"

**Chigii! Jee sain Lovinon vihdoinkin tähän mukaan ja hän on niin ihana hahmo kirjoittaa.**

**Huomasin tossa myöhemmin, etten ole yhdessäkään luvussa sanonut, että kommentteja saa lähettää.**

**Vaikka kestä kritiikkiä haluaisin kuitenkin sen olevan positiivista kommenttia, mutta rakentavat kommentit on tervetulleita ;))**


	12. Hei! Nimeni on

**Kiirettä pukkaa, mutta myös uusi lukukin, joten nauttikaa ;))**

"Älä viitsi Lovi," Antonio aneli ja väisteli Lovinon heittelimiä tavaroita parhaansa mukaan. "Tämä on vasta toinen kerta, kun tapaamme ja etkä edes yritä olla niin viehättä kun tanssiessasi silloin illalla," Antonio väänsi itkua ja piiloutui vastaan tulevan Felicianon ja Ludwigin taakse.

"Älä vedä sitä iltaa tähän, äläkä kutsu minua Loviksi," Lovino huusi raivokkaasti, pysähtyi ja yritti kiertää Felicianon taakse, mutta Antonio pyörähtikin nyt Felin eteen. "Kiitos Feliciano, toit minulle jonkun Franciksen pervokaverin," Lovino huusi Felicianolle, joka itki ja pyyteli anteeksi uudelleen ja uudelleen.

"Puhuiko joku minusta," ylimielinen ja kutkutteleva ääni kysyi. Antonio katsoi taakseen ja huomasi hänen pituisensa, vaaleat lainehtivat hiukset omaavan ja viinilasia käsissään pitävän miehen.

"Oh mon dieu, Lovino ei saa pelottella herroja, jotka ovat osa yleisöämme ja niin sanottuja elattäjiämme," mies jatkoi ja katsoi Lovinoa vaativasta.

Lovino näytti nyrpeää naamaa, mutta siirtyi sivuun Felicianon vierelle, eikä vilkaissutkaan Antonioon päin. Ihmeellistä, että noinkin idiotinnäköinen mies saa sellaisen tulisielun kesytettyä.

"Hyvä, ja nyt mitäs meillä täällä on," mies asteli Antonion eteen ja vilkuili tätä päästä varpaisiin. Hän eritoten jäi tuijottamaan Antonion haaruksia.

"No mutta, sinähän olet Espanjan prinssi Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, etkö niin," mies sanoi ja ojensi kätensä. "Olen Francis Bonnefoy, sirkuksen taikuri, naisten- ja miestennaurattaja ja rakkauden symboli Ranskan maalta," Francis sanoi ja ravisti Antonio kättä oikealla antaumuksella.

Antonion, Lovinon ja Ludwigin naamat olivat lamautuneet hämmennyksen ja epäuskottavuuden tasolle.

"Miten sinä tiesit," Antonio kysyi ja katsoi Francista epäuskottavasti.

"Ei tuollainen paskiainen voi olla kuninkaallinen," Lovino katsoi Antoniota silmät pyöreinä.

"Feli, mitä ajattelet tästä," Ludwig kumartui lyhyemmän Felicianon puoleen, joka ei Franciksen tapaan ollut yhtään hämmästynyt.

"Totta se on," Feliciano julisti nauraen. "Elizakin tietää sen."

"Mikset kertonut hänen olevan kuninkaallinen, sanoit vain, että hän on todella hyvä terapeutti ja tärkeä henkilö," Lovino ja Ludwig kysyivät häkeltyneenä.

"Ve~ ette kysynyt."

Francis naurahti. "Tunnen tämän miehen, koska olen ainoa tästä porukasta, joka seuraa sanomalehtiä."

"Aivan mieletönt-," Antonio huuhdahti, mutta Lovinon käsi ehti hänen suunsa eteen. "Hetkinen, mistä tiedämme, että Francis tai tuo tyyppi edes puhuu totta, koska viime kerralla kun Franciksen piti viedä meidät pankkiin hän veiki meidät johonki bordelliin," Lovino äkäisi muille ja mulkoili Antoniota ja Francista.

"Ve~ en ollut silloin mukana, kukaan ei ole koskaan suostunut kertomaan, mitä silloin tapahtui," Feliciano sanoi ja katsoi Ludwigia. Ludwig punastui rajusti ja käänsi päänsä. "Ä-Älä murehdi sellaisia asioita, joita et ymmärrä." "Ve~?"

"No kysytään itse Hänen korkeudeltaan joku kysymyksen, jonka kuninkaallinen ja me muut tiedämme," Francis ehdotti ja sai vastaukseksi murahduksen ja muminaa. "Hyvä, voin kysyä, tiedän kaiken kuninkaallisista."

Heidän ympärille kokoontui muita utelijaita katsojia. Antonio epäili heidän olevan muita esiintyjiä, koska he vastasivat pituutta ja hiusten väriä, jotka olivat kasvoja lukuunottamatta huomattavissa esityksissä.

"No Antonio, saanhan sinutella," Francis kysyi ja Antonio nyökkäsi hitaasti. Ne kaikki silmäparit tuntuivat joka puolella.

"Bien, tämä kysymys sanotaan vain kerran, joten kuuntele tarkasti," Francis sanoi siemaisi loput viinilasistaan ja heitti sen albiinolle, joka oli tullut hänen vierelleen. "Kysymyksen kysyy Bad Touch Duo," Francis ja albiino julisti itseään kovaan ääneen, mutta hiljentyivät heti kuin muut kehottivat Ivania tarttumaan rautatankoonsa.

"Ööm, mennään eteenpäin," albiino sanoi. "Mahtava Gilbert Beilschimidt esittää kysymyksen; no niin luettele Englannin kuningashuoneen perheenjäsenet ja sen, joka tulee tulevaisuudessa hallitsemaan koko Britannian imperiumia," Gilbert käski ja alkoi odottamaan.

"Helppoa," Antonio sanoi. "Kuningas Fergus ja edesmennyt kuningatar Sophie ja heidän viisi poikaansa vanhimmasta nuorimpaan; Allistor, Kiefer, Amery, Arthur ja Toby," Antonio luetteli. "Ja tuleva hallitsija on kuningashuoneen neljäs poika Arthur Kirkland ja kuninkaan yksi rakastaja synnytti pojan Peter Kirklandin vähä aika sitten, muttei siitä paljoa puhuta muualla kuin kuningashuoneessa."

"Aivan oikein mon ami, onnittelut," Francis kätteli Antoniota. "Mutta jotain puuttuu."

Antonio hämmentyi, mutta sitten aavisti, mistä Francis puhui. "Puhut varmaan Englannin kuningashuoneen adoptoiduista, etkö niin."

Francis nyökytti ja pyysi Antoniota jatkamaan.

"No niitä on ainakin Jack Kirkland, Neeraja Patel ja oliko hänen nimensä Kaoru Wang, mutta hän katosi kuningashuoneesta aikaa sitten, eikä häntä ole näkynyt," Antonio sanoi ja sai aikaan epäileviä katseita. "Menikö joku väärin?"

Kukaan ei sanonut mitään. "Kaoruko muka kuninkaan kasvatti," eräs hopeahiuksinen lyhyt nuori mies tokaisi. "Olisihan sen meille kertonut."

Antonio hämmentyi. Oliko tämä Kaoru elossa?

"Emil," pitempi, vaalehuiksinen mies sanoi. "Lopeta tuo, kyllä hän puhuu totta, sen näkee hänen vilpitömistä silmistään ja tuo hermoisteisuus johtuu siitä, että hän pelkää Lovinon olevan hänelle vihainen."

"Hei Lukas lopetas satuilu," Lovino sanoi ja sai kaikki nauramaan. "Jos tämä paskiainen on kuningas niin meidän varmaan pitää esitellä itsemme itse kuninkaalle," Lovino kumarsi leikkisästi.

"Aloitamme esittelykierroksen," Gillbert huusi. "Kaikki riviin ja jokainen yksitellen esittää itsensä Antoniolle."

Kaikki esiintyjät menivät riviin paitsi Feliciano, Lovino, Francis, Elizaveta ja Gilbert. Kaikki taputtivat kolmesti ja kumarsivat syvään ensin. Antoniota hermostutti olla noiden taiteilijoiden edessä.

"Aloitetaan vasemmalta," Francis sanoi. "Ja olkaa hyvä!"

Ensimmäinen; "Sirkustirehtööri Yong Soo, hauska tutustua," Yong Soo sanoi iloisesti kumartaen ja hyppeli rivistä pois.

Toinen; "Akrobaatitaiteilija Yao Wang ja kokki, on kunnia olla kanssanne," Yao kumarsi syvään piilottaen kätensä ylisuuriin hihoihin.

Kolmas; " Olen sirkuksen kahlekuningas Ivan Braginski, on mukavaa tavata toinenkin kuningas," Ivan sai Antonion nauramaan.

"Niin on, mutten ole vielä kuningas, enkä oikeastaan haluaisi," Antonio sanoi ja muut katsoivat ihmetellen.

Onko olemassa kuninkaallista, joka ei halua olla kuninkaallinen?

Neljäs; Nimeni on Tino Väinämöinen ja toimin veitsenheittäjänä, mutta autan myös Ludwigia eläinten hoitamisessa," okei, Tino on myös Antonion mielestä yksi maailman suloisennäköisiä miehiä, mitä hän on koskaan nähnyt.

Mutta joku tuntematon aura kielsi katsomasta Tinoa ja se aura läheni.

Viides; Nimeni on Berwald Oxenstierna ja en esiinny niin paljon kuin muut, mutta toimin joskus Tinon apulaisena veitsenheitossa ja joskus voimamiehenä," Berwaldin puhui murtaen ja sitä oli hankalaa ymmärtää ja violetti aura luikerteli Antonion lähelle ja lähti vasta, kun Berwald menin Tinon vierelle.

Hui, tuota voimamiestä on vältettävä.

Kuudes; "Kiitoksia seurastanne, minä ja veljemme olemme todella iloisia tulostanne," mustahiuksinen lyhyt mies sanoi kumartaen syvään. "Nimeni on Kiku Honda ja toimin trapetsitaitelijana tässä sirkuksessa, toivon että olette viihtynyt täällä."

"Öhm kyllä, kyllä olen, kiitos," Antonio kumarsi köykäisesti myös saaden Kikun naurahtamaan. "Oikein hyvä teidän korkeutenne."

Seitsemäs; "Nimeni on Alfred F. Jones, jonka kaikki tietenkin tietävät ja toimin sirkuksen ja koko maailman sankarina," pitkä mies toitotti ja nauroi kovaan ääneen. "Enpä olisi uskonut kohtaavani oikeaa kuninkaallista."

"Ilo on minun," Antonio levitti kätensä ja hymyili. Tässä sirkuksessa on niin huvittava ilmapiiri.

Kahdeksas; Alfred, mikäli oikein muistan olet täällä vain tavaroiden lastaaja ja muutenkin apulainen, mitä edes teet täällä," hopehiuksinen, lyhyt mies sanoi. "Olen Emil Steilsson ja olen erillaisten temppujen tekijä varmaan oletkin nähnyt." Antonio nyökkäsi innokkaasti. "Olen pahoillani siitä edellisestä en tiedä, mikä minuun meni," Emil sanoi ja näytti pahoittelevalta.

"Ei mitään, olisin itsekkin epäillyt tämännäköistä churronpalasta," Antonio hymyili ja sai monet nauramaan.

Yhdeksäs; "Mitäs minä sanoi, päivää nimeni on Lukas Bondevik ja toimin akrobaattina ja trapetsitaiteilijana silloin tällöin, anteeksi veljeni kiivauden puolesta," Lukas sanoi tummansinisten silmien katsoen Antoniota.

Antonio tuntui hukkuvansa tuohon katseeseen. Onko täällä suurin osa miehistä melkein yhtä suloisennäköisiä kuin Lovino?

"Ei se mitään," Antonio vakuutti. "Olen tottunut siihen äitini myötä."

Kymmenes; "Hyvää päivää," Ludwig saapui seuraavaksi. "Emme ole oikein esittäytyneet kunnolla, nimeni on Ludwig Beilschmidt ja kyllä tuo idiotti tuolla oikealla on isoveljeni Gilbert, pyydän jo etukäteen anteeksi hänen tulevia tyhmyksiään."

Ludwig kätteli Antoniota tiukalla otteella ja oli kuulevinaan Gilbertin sanovan. "Großvater opetti hänelle tuon karkean kielenkäytön läheisiään kohtaan!"

"Ja sitten viimeiseksi.. Hei hetkinen missä Kaoru on," Gilbert huuhdahti. "Emil sinä aina roikut hänen kanssa muilta piilossa, ala kertoa missä hän on," Gilbert tivasi.

Emil punastui rajusti. Ei ehkä niin pahasti kuin Lovino, mutta vaikuttavasti hänkin.

"E-Enkä roiku ja vaikka tietäisinkin en kertoisi," Emil työnsi kätensä puuskaan.

"MIKSET," kaikki paitsi Antonio ja Lukas huusivat. "Onko hän vai sinä raskaana," Yong Soo kysyi ja sai Elizavetan paistinpannun ja Ivan rautatangon päähänsä. "Ai helvetti, mikä teitä vaivaa?"

"Emil, jos olet raskaana," Lukas aloitti. "Voin olla lapsen kummi."

"En ole, eikä hän ole," Emil sanoi äkäisesti samalla kiittaen Ivania ja Elizaa. "Meillä on sopimus siitä, että jos piiloudumme, kerromme sen vain toisillemme."

Yao huokaisi. "Kerrotko edes miksi hän meni taas piiloon."

"No, hän kuuli Elizalta tästä Antoniosta ja hän vähän säihkähti ajatusta siitä, että kuninkaallinen hakisi hänet pois," Emil sanoi ja katsoi Antoniota hieman anelevasti. "Mutten ymmärrä, miksei hän kertonut, mitä hän oli edellisessä elämäässä edes minulle."

"Mitä, täh, en minä häntä pois vie, kaikki luulee hänen kuolleen tai vastaavaa, enkä edes tunne häntä," Antonio vakuutti Emilille ja muille. "Se kuuluu vain Englannin kuninkaalle ja hänen pojilleen."

Kaikki vakuuttuivat ja alkoivat luottamaan hiljalleen Antonioon. "En vai ymmärrä sitä, miten hän tähän katoamisensa jälkeen sirkukseen eksyi," Antonio katkoi hijaisuuden.

"No Lukas ja Emil ovat Nonnon kasvatteja," Lovino kertoi äkäisenä.

"Ja kerran sirkuksen ollessa Englannissa Lukas ja Emil tapasivat hänet kadulla tekemässä erillaisia temppuja ja jotenki Kaoru kiintyi Emiliin ja he veivät hänet sirkukseen ja selvisi, että Yao, Kiku ja Yong Soo ovat hänen veljiään ja niin edelleen tajuat varmaan," Lovino kysyi ja Antonio nyökytti.

"Kuka on Nonno," Antonio kysyi ja Lovinon sijaan Feliciano asteli eteen. "Hän on sirkuksen omistaja ja hän on minun ja fratellon isoisä Romulus Vargas," Feliciano kertoi.

"Mutta nykyään niin sairas, ettei pomomme pääse enään edes tervehtimään meitä," Yong Soo sanoi.

"Hän on kuin pieni isähahmo meille kaikille," Yao sanoi. "Ei käännyttänyt ketään pois luotaan."

"Vaikka moni oli toivoton tapaus alussa," Lovino sanoi äkäisesti katsoi Gilbertia ja Feliciano, jotka vilkuilivat muualle häpeissään.

"Mutta haluaisin silti tavata Kaorun," Antonio katsoi Emilia, joka huokaisi ja käski kaikkia pysymään tässä ja lähti pesutuvan ja ruokatekopaikan taakse.

Kesti hetken aikaa, ennen kuin Emil palasi pitäen kädestä kiinni pyyhkeen päähänsä laittanutta hieman häntä pitempää miestä.

"Anteeksi pitkäkestoisuus," Emil pahoitteli. "Hän oli löytänyt jostain vahvaa sakea ja on nyt krapulassa," Emil veti pyyhkeen pois miehen naamalta, joka paljasti väsyneet kasvot.

Hän hoippuili Emiliin päin ja nojasi kasvonsa hänen selkäänsä. "Liian...paljon...valoa,.ja..katseita...Emil...kil tti...tapa...minut..nyt," mies änkytti ja sopersi tahmealla äänellä.

"Tässä on siis Kaoru Wang," Emil esitteli huokaisten hänet Antoniolle ja ojensi Kaorun käden Antoniolle, jotta hän voisi kätellä tämän kanssa.

"Vien tämän herran Yaon kanssa puhutteluun ja toipumaan tästä krapulasta," Emil sanoi ja talutti Kaorua Yaon kanssa kohti sairaalatelttaa.

Lovino asteli Antonio eteen. "Oletko nnyt tyytyväinen ääliö," Lovino tokaisi. "Ala painua."

"Mutta Lovino, en ole tyytyväinen," Antonio katsoi smaragdisilmillään niin anelevasti kuin osasi. Voit varmaan kuvitella, miltä se näytti.

"En ole saanut hoitaa sinua kuntoon."

Lovino puuskahti, muttei sanonut mitään vaan meni telttaansa käskien muita menemään jatkamaan askareitaan.

"Älä välitä," Feliciano ja Francis sanoivat yhteen ääneen. "Voimme autta sinua, koska Lovino on aina vieraille ja meillekkin tuollainen," Francis sanoi ja heilautti kättään.

"No haluaisin ensi hieman tietää lisää Lovinosta, jotta voisin auttaa häntä," Antonio esitti toiveensa.

"Se ole ongelma," Feliciano sanoi iloisesti. "Olen kasvanut hänen kanssaan koko nuoruuteni, tiedän kaiken Lovinosta."

_"Ehkä tämä pelleily vaihtuisi nyt terapiaan,"_ Ludwig ajatteli, muttei sanonut sitä ääneen.

**Jes! nyt on pääesiintyjät ja tärkeät henkilöt esitetty ja olen helpottunut.**

**Jos toi Sealand juttu ihmetyttään niin alkuperäisesti Sealandin oli tarkotus olla tossa sirkuksessa mukana, mutten halunnut hirveästi Arthurin tuttuja sinne yhtäaikaa, ei mene Englannin kuningashuoneella hyvin, jos kaikki häipyy sirkukseen.**

**jA toi Jack Kirkland on australia, jos ette tiennyt.**

**Älkää olko vihaisia, jos otan hieman valtaa muuttaa hahmoja jne. **


	13. Feliciano kertoo Lovinosta

**Seuraavaan lukuun, jossa perehdytään hieman Vargasin perheeseen, muttei samalla tavalla niinkuin kuin tein Arthurin kohdalla. ;))**

"Mitä haluat Fratellosta tietää," Feliciano kysyi hänen, Franciksen ja Antonion kävellessä sirkustelttojen ulkopuolella. Parempi, ettei muut tiedä tästä epävirallisesta salaliitosta.

"No perustiedot olisi hyvä tietää," Antonio aloitti. " Ja lapsuudesta vähän, millainen hän lapsuudessaan oli."

He menivät suuren puun varjoon, joka oli tarpeeksi kaukana teltoista. He istuivat pieneen piiriin.

"No aloitetaan perustiedoista," Francis ehdotti ja katsoi Felicianoa. "Ve~ selvä, no Fratellon lempiruoka on pasta, pizza ja hän luettelee tomaatitkin lempiruuakseen," Feliciano aloitti ja hymyili Antonioon päin

_On ainakin yksi asia, joka yhdistää meitä,_ Antonio ajatteli ja hymyili perässä.

"Lempivärit on kauniin vihreä ja punainen," Feliciano jatkoi. " Hän rakastaa viettää siestaa vähän liiankin pitkään."

"Hän on loistava flirttailemaan," Francis sanoi. "Saisi kenet vain, milloin vain."

"Hänen kielenkäyttönsä on tullut varmasti monille tahoille selväksi," Feliciano sanoi. "Mutta tiedätkö Antonio, ei hän aina ole ollut tuollainen."

Antonio hätkähti. Oli vaikeaa kuvitella Lovinoa puhumassa kauniita tai edes kauniisti.

"Niinkö, tuota en edes minä tiennyt," Francis sanoi ja pyysi Felicianoa jatkamaan.

"No ennen kuin Nonno perusti sirkusta kanssamme, me lauloimme elannoksemme," Felciano kertoi.

"Lauloitte?"

"Niin, koska Nonno oli viettänyt aika hm... Riehakasta elämää ja köyhtynyt paljon jo ennen kuin... vanhempamme kuolivat," Feliciano tärisi, muttei itkenyt.

"K-Kuolivat," Francis ja Antonio hämmentyivät. Antonio enemmän sitä, ettei edes Francis tiennyt tästä.

"Murhattiin, isä tapettiin ensin ampumalla ja ä-äiti hukutettiin sulkemalla arkkuun," Felicianon tahto ei enään kestänyt vaan hän alkoi itkemään.

Feliciano kuivasi kyyneleensä pitsinenäliinaan, jonka Francis ojensi hänelle ymmärtäväisesti hymyillen.

Hetken koottuaan itsensä Felicianon jatkoi kertomustaan. "Ja kaikkein pahinta oli se, että ne jotka murhasivat vanhempamme löysivät meidät piilostamme, jonne äiti laittoi ennen kuin he lähtivät ja he pakottivat meidät katsomaan murhatyötä."

Antonion käsi meni suun eteen. Francis kulmat olivat vihasta niitä raakalaisia kohtaan kurtussa.

"Lapsena minulla on ollut huono näkö,joten en nähnyt mitään muuta kun sumeita varjoja, mutta Fratello näki kaiken ja ja se murskasi hänen sielunsa," Feliciano piti tauon ja katsoi polviaan.

Antonio ymmärsi paremmin Lovinon käytöksen, mutta hän oli aina jonkun kuoleman tekevän hiljaiseksi ja sulkeutuvaksi ihmiseksi. No, ei Lovino ole maailman sosiaalisin ihminen, jonka Antonio tuntee, mutta silti.

"Miten toimitte sen jälkeen," Francis kysyi ja taputti Felicianoa olalle.

"Ve~ Nonno saapui kotikaupunkiimme melkein heti tapahtuman jälkeen ja vei meidät pois Italiasta, koska siellä ei olisi mitään muita kuin hyviä muistoja, joita reunustaa synkkä varjo, nimittäin vanhempamme, joita ei enään ole," Feliciano nosti maasta kepin ja piirsi sorahiekkaan sydämmen.

"Menimme Saksaan tapamaan Nonnon vanhaa ehm ystävää, jossa hän ehdotti, että menisimme teatteriin työskentelemään, koska Nonno oli huonossa jamassa silloin," Felciano sanoi ja päästi pienen hymyn.

"Entä sitten," Francis ja Antonio huomasi Felicianon ilmeen ja vaativat hänen jatkaa.

"Ensin he eivät olleet päästää meitä mukaan," Feliciano kertoi. "Tuhansien yritysten jälkeen Nonno antoi meidän hoitaa vihoviimeisen kerran ja meidän piti keksiä jotakin ja pian."

Feliciano vaihtoi itsensä parempaan asentoon ja katsoi Antoniota silmiin.

"Ovella emme keksineet mitään ja he uhkasivat lähettää meidät virkavallan käsiin," Feliciano kertoi. "Kunnes Fratello alkoi laulamaan ja hetken ihmettellen aloin minäkin laulamaan ja kuulostimme suloisilta sen ovimiehen mielestä ja hän vei meidät hänen pomonsa luokse."

Antonion mielestä Lovinon pitäisi laulaa tanssiessaan, se tekisi hänen muuten täydellisen seksikkään olemuksensa universumin kirkkaimman tähden.

"Teatterin pomo antoi meidän esiintyä musikaaleissa ja balaadeissa ja Nonno joutui kokkaamaan ja siivoamaan," Feliciano tirskui hieman. "Sitä jatkui kaksi vuotta ja lopetimme, koska pidimme matkailusta enemmän kuin paikallapysymistä ja Nonno ei enään jaksanut siivota, joten menimme takaisin Saksaan Nonnon ystävämme luokse ja auttoi meidät alkuun tähän sirkukseen."

Feliciano katsoi telttoja ja sitä ympäröivää puuaitaa. "Ei se helppoa ollut, mutta saimme kasaan tämän perheen ja olemme nyt tässä."

"Hiljattain Nonno sairastui kun kiertelimme Italiaa ja saavuimme Espanjaan ja olemme tehneet kaikkea, mutta hän ei toivu tästä," Felicianon ilme synkkeni.

Antonio ja Francis katsoivat maata. Mitä kaikkea he ovatkaan kestäneen.

"Vaikka Lovino ei ole vieläkään kovin hyvin toipunut tästä niin haluaisin, että Antonio saisit hänet ymmärtämään muutkin ympärillään ja auttaisit hänet rakastumaan johonkuhun, koska en halua hänen olevan yksin, koska Nonno saattaa kuolla," Feli katsoi taas Antoniota niillä koiranpentusilmillään.

"M-Miten niin yksin, onhan hänellä sinut," Antonio sopersi, koska ei halunut Lovinon rakastuvan kehenkään, koska ajatus siitä, että Lovino rakastuisi johonkuhun teki hänet mustasukkaiseksi.

"Siis e-en minä ole kuolemassa, mutta ehkä lähtemässä ja tämä on sitten salaisuus," Feliciano änkytti ja katsoi maahan.

"EEH," Francis huuhdahti. "Aiotko jättää meidät?"

"Voi se olla mahdollista, jos Fratello parantuu tai rakastuu niin ero ei olisi niin tuskallista," Feliciano sanoi punastuen.

"Mutta miksi," Antonio kysyi ja yritti tavoittaa Felicianon katsetta.

"K-Koska viime juhlissa... Ludwig kosi minua salaa juhlien loputtua ja aiomme mennä naimisiin, e-enkä halua Fratellon ottavan sitä niin raskaasti, koska olemme eläneet tähän asti enne Ludwigin tuloa elämääni kahdestaan Nonnon kanssa," Felciano punastui söpön hennosti ja hieroi käsiään.

Molemmat olivat hiljaa. "Että ihan naimisiin," Francis sanoi pienen hiljaisuuden vallitsiessa. "ONNEKSI OLKOON," Francis tarrautui Felicianoon ja sai tämän kaatumaan. Feliciano säihkähti hieman tätä elettä, mutta hetken päästä nauroi Antonion ja Franciksen mukana.

Antonio tyytyi ensin kättelemään, mutta ei voinut vastustaa ja halasi Felicianoa myös.

"Olen todella iloinen puolestasi mi amigo," Antonio irrottautui Felcianosta. Hän todellakin muistutti veljeään.

"Grazie Grazie, olen niin iloinen, mutta pitäkää tämä salassa ihan varmuuden vuoksi," Feliciano sanoi ja kehotti muita suuntamaan takaisin telttojen luokse, koska oli jo aika myöhä.

"Aloitetaan huomenna uudestaa, jospa huomenna kävisi paremmin myötätuuli," Felciano sanoi ja toivotti hyvät yöt ja lähti juoksemaan huomattuaan Ludwigin sirkuksen lähellä olevalla kaivolla.

Antonio ja Francis kävelivät kahdestaan kohti sirkustelttoja. "Olen niin onnellinen hänen puolestaan," Antonio sanoi ja katsoi, kun Feliciano hypähti selvästi pitemmän miehen kaulaan.

"Oui minä myös, mutta yhtä asiaa ei kukaan tässä sirkuksessa ymmärrä," Francis pysähtyi ja Antonio katsoi häntä kummastellen.

"Miten niin."

"Se on maailmakaikkeuden suurin mysteeri, miten Ludwig sai Felicianon," Francis heitti kätensä dramaattisesti ilmaan ja voivotteli epäonneaan.

"Koska tiettyjä henkilöitä lukuun ottamatta kaikki on lätkässä Felicianoon, jopa krhm.. Minäkin."

"Ja kaikista ihailijoistaan hän valitsi Ludwigin..."

"Ehkä Ludwigin olemus luo turvaa Felicianolle ja rakkaushan ei katso ikää, kauneutta tai sitä kuka tai mikä on," Antonio sanoi viisaasti. Kyllä espanjalaiset nämä asiat tietävät, luulisi, että ranskalaiset myöskin.

"Ehkä olet oikeassa mon ami," Francis hyväksyi tappionsa. "Jäähän minulle Lovi-," Francis ei sanonut loppuun nähtyään Antonion ilmeen, joka kieli, että 'koskekkin häneen niin tapan sinut.'

"Tai ehkä voin auttaa sinua löytämään hänelle puolisoa, mitäs sanot," Francis ehdotti.

"Hm..Sopii," Antonio ja Francis paiskasivat kättä ja hetken päästä Antonion piti kääntyä eriin suuntaan, koska hänen piti lähteä kartanolle.

"Hei Antonio, kiinnostaisiko sinun liittyä minun ja Gilbertin porukkaan?"

Antonio mietti hetken. Toisaalta maailman typerin, mutta samalla maailman mahtavin idea.

"Tietenkin," Antonio vilkutti Francikselle ja lähti juoksemaan kartanolle.

"Hyvä, me tapaamme huomenna ja saamme Lovinon vielä hymyilemään, se ei tule olemaan helppoa, mutta lupaatko tehdä sen meile," Francis huusi Antonion perään.

_Tietenkin lupaan ja toteutan sen,_ Antonio ajatteli. Ajatuskin hymyilevästä Lovinosta sai hänen pasmat sekaisin.

**Heeeeiii nyt kaikki rummut soikoon!**

**Ja niin sai alkunsa Bad Touch Trio, heh, ja Feli ja Luddy sai toisensa, no, ööh melkein, muttei anneta sen häritä.**

**kommentteja saa lähettää ja näin alussa en julkase vastauksia lukujen loppuun vaan ihan lähettäjille itelleen sähköpostiin.**

**Tässä luvussa ei todellakaan ollut kaikkea Lovinon tai Felicianon lapsuudesta, sitä tulee jossain muodossa vielä lisää.**

**Seuraava luku onkin uusi 'rakkaus extra'... eheheeehehehee...**


	14. (EXTRA!) Makaroni ja Peruna

_**Uusi rakkaus extra, joka on Felicianon ja Ludwigin tarina :) Nauttikaa!**_

_Feliciano oli silloin juuri täyttänyt kahdeksantoista vuotta, kun sirkuksessa alkoi olla jo hyvä tovi esiintyjiä._

_Hän ja hänen isoveljensä Lovino kuuluivat myös esiintyjiin joista Nonno oli todella ylpeitä, Felicianosta eritoten._

_He olivat ehtineet kiertää varmaan jo puoli maapalloa ja melkein joka maankolkasta saanut innokkaan matkailijan heidän mukaansa. Ja heistä muodustui todella kansainvälinen perhe._

_Nonno oli päättänyt mennä jälleen kerran taas Saksaan näyttämään ystävälleen sirkustaan, mutta saksalaiset aateliset olivat saaneet tietää tästä suunnitelmasta, eivätkä haluneen sirkusta lietsomaan huligaanisuutta lapsiinsa._

_Saatuaan rajavartijalta tämän viestin hän alkoi tuumimaan muita vaihtoehtoja, millä pääsisi maahan turvallisesti._

_Pohdittuaan päivän kaksi hän keksi ylittää joki, jossa ei ole vartijointia, mutta todella riskialtista, noh, mitäpä me emme tekisi sirkuksen eteen._

_Ylitysjoeksi valittiin äänestyksessä Elbe, joka on yksi suurimmista Saksaa halkovista jokista._

_Idea oli, että Nonno menee ensin kymmenen muun ja kahdenkymmenen teltan kanssa ja Ivan lähtee laskemaan oman lastinsa tunnin jälkeen, kun Nonno olisi lähtenyt._

_Lovinon ja Felicianon piti mennä viimeisinä, koska Nonno halusi varmistaa, että jos heille sattuisi jotain, niin hänen lapsenlapsensa olisi turvassa._

_Yö oli sinä päivänä kylmä ja tuulinen. Feliciano ja Lovino pitivät itseään toisissaan kiinni lämmittäen toisiaan._

_Kuului rusahdus. Feliciano ja Lovino hypähtivät toisistaan irti ja vilkuilivat joka suuntaan._

_"Ve~ Fratello, minua pelottaa," Feliciano meni veljensä selän taakse._

_"Tiedän sen, koska minuakin pelottaa ääliö," Lovino meni Felicianon rinnalle ja otti tämän käsistään kiinni._

_"Kuule Feli," Lovino vilkuili joka suuntaan. "Mene sinä lastin kanssa Nonnon luo, parempi, ettei se idiota saa meitä kahta, jos tuolla on oikeasti joku."_

_"Ve~ Fratello, en voi jättää sinua, olemme veljekset," Feliciano pani vastaan ja pudisti kiivasti päätään. "Ei se ole reilu-WOAH," Feliciano huuhdahti, kun Lovino tönäisi hänet veneseen ja heitti airot Felicianon päälle._

_"Jos meille sattuisi jotain, Nonno haluaisi kuitenkin, että sinä selviäisit siitä, joten ei vastaväitteitä," Lovino sanoi ja työnsi veneen virtaavaan jokeen ja he erkanivat nopeasti._

_"Ve~ FRATELLO," Feliciano huusi ja alkoi itkemään, mutta veneen törmätessä useasti kiviin Feliciano joutui ryhdistäytymään tarttumaan airoihin ja alkoi soutamaan._

_Pienet äänet saivat Felicianon säikähtämään joka kerralla, kun sellainen kuului._

_Yö jatkui ja jatkui, ei mitään merkkiä seuraavasta päivästä. Kuin aika olisi pysähtynyt._

_Feliciano kohotti katseensa tähtitaivalle ja alkoi etsimään tähtikuvioita, joita hän ja Lovino olivat aina äidin ja isän kanssa etsinyt._

_Vahva räsähdys keskeytti kuitenkin Felicianon ja hän alkoi raivoisasti kääntämään päätään joka suuntaan._

_"Wer ist da," vahva saksalaisen miehen ääni huusi Felicianolle ja kun Feliciano käänsi päänsä äänen suuntaan hänen kasvoille paiskautui kirkas valokeila ja hän yritti nousta veneestä pakoon, mutta hän tipahtikin veneestä jokeen ja upposi sen syvyyksiin._

_Kylmyys ympäröi Felicianon ja hän tunsi kuoleman lähellään. Hänen silmänsä painuivat kiinni pakosta, vaikka hän taisteli sitä vastaan._

_Näinkö tässä kävisi? Heikkona ihmisenä hän kuolisi kuten äitinsä._

_ Happi oli loppumaisillaan. Hän otti viimeisillä voimillaan äitinsä ruusukon ja kiersi sen käsiensä ympäri ja rukoili Jumalalta apua ja voimaa nousta ylös._

_Feliciano tunsi oudon nykäisyn ennen kuin menetti kokonaan tajuntansa. Ja ruusukko putosi hänen otteestaan._

_Aurinko paistoi vasten ikkunaa Felicianon kasvoille ja hän työnsi päänsä syvemmälle suureen ihanan pehmeään tyynyyn. _

_Hei, hetkonen, tyyny, oliko hän sängyssä? Oliko kaikki eilinen ollut vain pahaa unta? Outo saksalainen mies ja jokeen tippuminen._

_ Feliciano tunnusteli sängyn toisen laitaa, olisiko Lovino hänen vieressä nukkumassa niinkuin aina._

_ Jep, siinä hän on ja Feliciano työntyi lähemmäs halaamaan Lovinoa._

_"Lovino on näköjään treenannut," Feliciano ajatteli ihmetellessään Lovinon rinnalla olevian muskeleita._

_Outo tuoksu, tuoksuu ihan... Ihan! Feliciano avasi silmänsä ja näki vieraan vaalehiuksisen miehen vierellään._

_Järkyttynyt Feliciano ei saanut sanakaan suustaan ja kun vieras mieskin avasi silmänsä alkoi varmasti maailman kovin huutokuoro._

_Mies ja Feliciano huusivat pitkään, kunnes mies lopetti viisaampana ja tukki Felicianon suun kädellään._

_"Was zum Teufel, was Sie im Bett tun," mies kysyi, mutta huomasi, ettei Feliciano ymmärtänyt sanaakaan hänen puheestaan._

_"Osaatko englantia," mies kysyi korostaen ja Feliciano nyökytti innokkaasti._

_"Hyvä, mutta pakko kysyä ensin, mitä teet sängyssäni," mies kysyi ja huomasi Felicianon olevan alasti._

_"Minun pitäisi kyllä kysyä, mitä teen täällä ja mitä teen sängyssäsi," Feliciano kysyi ja katseli ympärilleen. Aikamoinen lukaali. Huone oli uskomattoman hieno ja suuri. Sellainen, jolla jokaisella saksalaisella aatelisella on. Täynnä koristeellisia verhoja, mattoja ja puuesineitä._

_Aatelinen? Voi luoja, niitähän piti juuri välttää._

_"No olisit hukkunut, jos en olisi nostanut sinua sieltä joesta ja olisit paleltunut kuoliaaksi, ellen olisi tuonut sinua kotiini ja vaihtanut märät vaatteesi kuiviin, jotka nekin ovat jonnekkin kadonnut," mies kertoi. "Mutta jätin sinut kyllä nukkumaan viereiseen huoneeseen."_

_"Ve~," Feliciano hieroi niskaansa ja hymyili ujosti. "Niinkö se olikin, heh, kiitos tästä kaikesta."_

_Felicianon ei oikeasti pitäisi puhua vieraile, mutta tuossa miehessä paistoi näkymättömästi oikeaa rehellisyyttä ja turvallisuutta, niin Feliciano ei voinut tuollaisen miehen tekevän pahaa kenellekään pahaa, paitsi vihollisilleen._

_"Toivottavasti tuo mies ei pidä minua vihollisena," Feliciano ajatteli._

_"Öhm... Nimeni on Ludwig Beilschimidt hauska tutustua," Ludwig ojensi kättään ja katsoi Felicianoa kiinnostuneena niillä jäänsinisillä silmillä._

_Feliciano tarttui miehen käteen ja puristi hennosti. "Hauska tutustua minä olen Feliciano Vargas."_

_Ludwig nyökkäsi ja nousi pukeutumaan ja kehotti Felicianoakin pukeutumaan._

_"Onko omat vaatteeni kuivanut," Feliciano kysyi ja Ludwig meni heti tarkistamaan asian._

_Hetken päästä Ludwig tuli takaisin. "Housut olivat ainoat, jotka olivat kuivuneet kunnolla, mutta voin lainata sinulle jotain paitaani sen ajaksi kun omasi kuivaavat."_

_"Si, grazie," Feliciano hymyili ja sai Ludwigin punastumaan. Hän sai Ludwigin valkoisen pellavapaidan, joka oli ylisuuri hänelle, mutta tuntui hyvältä, joten hän ei valittanut._

_"Mitä teit Elbe joella," Ludwigin kysymys sai Felicianon jähmettymään. "Rajavartija olisi heittänyt sinut tyrmään, mutta minä en tee sitä sinulle, jos et siis salakuljeta jotain laitonta."_

_"Ve~ en tietenkään se lasti kuului sirku-," Feliciano laittoi käden suunsa eteen hiljentäen itsensä ja katsoi Ludwigiin._

_"A-Anteeksi, mutta ellet jo katsonut sitä lastia, niin en voi kertoa, koska se on salaisuus," Feliciano sanoi hiljaan. "Mutta älä luovuta minua viranomaisille, anna minun mennä enkä koskaan palaa."_

_"Mitä ihmettä, miksi minä niin tekisin," Ludwig kysyi ja istui Felicianon viereen. "Et näytä valehtelijalta tai laittoman kaupan salakuljettajalta, mutta en tiedä minne lastisi joutui, koska oli pimeää, kun palasin takaisin joelle ja en etsinyt kauan, sillä joku seinähullu oli ehtinyt ensin ja huuteli omituisella kielellä jotain rumaa, koska ei se kauniiltakaan kuullostanut."_

_"Fratello," Feliciano huudahti ja nousi ylös._

_"Kuka?"_

_"Veljeni," Feliciano tunsi taakkansa vähenevän. Ainakin lasti oli nyt oikeissa käsissä. "Ve~ hän varmaan etsii minua, ludwig minun pitää mennä etsimään veljeni, kiitän sinua tästä kaikesta, mitä olet eteeni tehnyt, en voi korvata tätä ainakaan nyt mitenkään," Feliciano juoksi jo ovelle, mutta Ludwig ehti tarrata hänen käteensä._

_"En usko, että hän sen ajaksi katoaa, kun söisimme aamiaisen," Ludwig sanoi ja avasi oven rauhallisesti ja meni huoneestaan ulos._

_"Tai jos vain haluat."_

_"Ve~," Felicianon mieli käski mennä ulos, mutta hänen maha murisi kyllä komeasti, ja sitä paitsi ilmaista ruokaa ei aina saa. "Tietenkin haluan!"_

_He kävelivät pitkillä tummilla käytävillä, joita koristi sukutauluja. Feliciano näki yhden vaalehiuksisen mustapukuisen komean pojan yhdessä isossa taulussa, jonka vierellä seisoi leveästi virnistävä albiino._

_He saapuivat ruokasalin ovelle, jonka sisäpuolelta kuului itkua._

_"Byäääh," miehen ääni sopersi. "Sigmund auta minua, enkelini ei saa olla kuollut tai tapan itseni."_

_"Pyh, itse jätit hänet joelle veljensä kanssa, vaikka hyvin tiedät kuinka avuttomia te kaikki Vargasit olette," vahva saksalainen ääni sanoi tylysti._

_"Hei älä hauku sukuani, vaikka sanoissasi olisikin pointtia," ärhäkkä ääni huusi ja Feliciano hetken mietittyään tunnisti äänet ja syöksyi sisään._

_"NONNO, FRATELLO," Feliciano huudahti ja syksyi Lovinon ja Romuluksen syliin._

_"Feliciano Vargas," Lovino alkoi ravistaa Felicianoa. "Missä helvetissä olet ollut hitto soikoon, tälläisiä katoamistemppuja en siedä!"_

_"Noh Lovino, vaikka oletkin oikeassa, älä tapata häntä kuitenkaan nyt, voi pyhä Maria missä olet ollut," Romulus halasi Felicianoa tiukasti._

_"Olisin varmasti kuollut ellei Ludwig olisi auttanut minua," Feliciano osoitti Ludwigia, joka oli vielä ovella._

_"Ludwig," Sigmund kohotti kulmiaan. "Miten sinä Vargasin poikaan tutustuit?"_

_Ludwig selitti eilisen yön tapahtumat jättäen kuitenkin sen seikan, että Feliciano oli kävellyt unissaan hänen viereen nukkumaan. Kuka sellaista uskoisi. Lovinon vihainen olemus veljensä rinnalla hermostutti Ludwigia._

_"Kiitos Sigmund avuliaasta veljenpojastasi, voimme kiittää vain kutsumalla sinut ja veljenpoikasi sirkukseen ylihuomenna," Romulus teki lähtöään vetäen Lovinoa ja Felicianoa käsistä._

_"Ei sinun tarvitse, olen melkein aina valmis auttamaan," Sigmund sanoi, mutta Vargasit olivat haihtuneet kuin savuna ilmaan ja pöydällä kolme lippua The World Circukseen._

_"Miten he," Ludwig kysyi osoittaen ovea, josta Gilbert tuli juuri sisään._

_"Älä kysy," Sigmund joi kahvinsa loppuun._

_"Mitä helvettiä täällä tapahtuu, kauhea melu ja- VAU jätkät olemmeko menossa siihen maankuuluun sirkukseen, ei niin mahtavaa kuin minä, mutta kuitenkin MAHTAVAA," Gilbert huusi iloisesti._

_Ludwig meni Gilbertin kanssa sirkukseen ja kun Felicianon vuoro tuli hän oli lumoutunut. Vaikka Feliciano vain säesti laulullaan veljensä tanssimista se oli kauneinta laulua, mitä Ludwig oli koskaan kuulut. Ja esityksen jälkeen, kun Feliciano oli mennyt haukkamaan happea Ludwig meni puhumaan hänen luokseen._

_"Ah Ludwig, mitä mies," Feliciano kysyi ja vilkutti hänelle._

_"Mitäs tässä, lauloit todella kauniisti,"Ludwig punastui. Puhutaanko tuollaisia miehelle._

_Feliciano punastui. "A-Ai niinkö, minulle ei monesti sanota noin yksityisesti, vain silloin kun Fratellon tanssitaitoija on kehuttu."_

_"Mutten ole siitä kateellinen, koska se on totta, että Fratello tanssii kauniisti," Feliciano sanoi. "Jos saisi mekon hänen päälleen, niin hän menisi tytöstä."_

_Ludwig tirskahti hieman ja Feliciano silmät alkoivat tuikkia._

_"Sinähän naurat, tiesin, että osaat, koska et voi olla niin tuima kuin isoisäsi, ei millään pahalla siis, mutta waaauh, että se oli kauniinkuuloista tirskumista, ihan kuin nainen," Felicianon papupata pääsi valloilleen, mikä sai Ludwigin hymyilemään salaa aina vähän väliä._

_Juttua heillä riitti aamuun asti, mistä he saivat kuulla veljiltään ja isoisiltään._

_Feliciano ja Ludwig alkoivat käydä salaa kahdestaa ulkona._

_Kaksi viikkoa täynnä töitä, sirkuesityksiä, syvällisiä keskusteluja ja niitä salaisia öitä._

_Kaksi viikkoa oli tuntunut kahdelta päivältä kun Ludwigin ja Felicianon oli määrä hyvästellä toisensa lähtöä edeltävänä päivänä lähellä olevalla aittauksella._

_"Kuule Feliciano, minun on pakko sanoa tämä, vaikkeit kuuntelisi minua," Ludwig tarttui Felicianon kasvoihin ja käänsi ne hänen päin._

_"Älä... Ludwig... En kestä kuulla sitä," Feliciano pyristeli, kunnes tunsi Ludwigin huulet omillaan._

_He suutelivat pitkään ja himokkaasti Ludwigin painaessa Felicianoa aitaa vasten._

_"Luddy..Minä.. Rakastan.. Sinua," Feliciano sanoi hengenvetojen yhteydessä._

_"Mm tiedän sen mein lieber, muttei se ollut asiani," Ludwig irrottautui Felicianosta._

_"VE~," Feliciano katsoi pöllämystyneenä Ludwigia. "M-Mikä sitten?"_

_"Tulen mukaanne," Ludwig hymyili ujosti. "Olen sopinut kaiken salassa isoisän ja herra Vargasin kanssa ja valitettavasti myös veljeni kuuli tästä suunnitelmasta ja hän halusi myös mukaan, joten Beilschimidien veljekset viihdyttävät enemmän tai vähemmän teitä."_

_Feliciano ei tiennyt, itkeäkkö vai nauraa. Hän valitsi molemmat ja hypähti Ludwigin syliin ja Ludwig pyörritti hänet muutaman kerran ilmassa ennen kuin päästi rakkaansa alas._

_"Mutta pidetään tämä suhteemme vielä salassa, annetaan muiden ensin tottua läsnäolooni," Ludwig sanoi ja alkoi kävellä kohti sirkusaukiota. "Vähemmän sulatettavaa ainakin, jos ei muuta."_

_Feliciano naurahti ja ennen kun juoksi Ludwigin perään hän päätti kiittää Jumalaa tästä maailman parhaasta syntymäpäivälahjasta._

_"Äidin ruusukko olkoon todisteena tapaamisestamme."_

* * *

_Kaksi päivää sirkuksen lähdettyä Elbe joella vanha kalastaja huomasi joessa jotain kiiltävää ja hän kumartui nostamaan sen._

_"Mitäs hemskutia se tämä on," mies kysyi itseltään ja tarkasteli kädessään olevaa ruusukkoa tarkemmin._

_Ei kauaa mennyt, kun mies huusi tuskasta ja tiputti ruusukon jokeen. Ruusukko poltti kuin kuuma valurauta._

_"Mitä helvettiä, jottain paholaisen metkuja taas," mies mutisi ja jätti ruusukon rauhaan ja lähti juoksemaan kohti kotiaan._

_Ei sen jälkeen kukaan, ei edes veden virta siirtänyt ruusukkoa pois siltä paikaltaan mihin se oli pudonnut, kun Ludwig nosti Felicianon Elbe joesta ylös ja kantoi kotiinsa._

**_Phiuw! Olipa rankkaa..._**

**_On pakko keksiä jotain uutta, ettei olisi aina sitä rakastavaiset-eroaa, juttua, koska käytinkin sitä jo Arthurin ja Alfredin yhteydessä._**

**_Kommentteja saa edelleen lähettää ja nauttia tästä tarinasta ;)!_**


	15. Kiitos Antonio, todella hyvin tehty

**Äääh... Anteeksi ihmiset, olen ollut idiootti ja laiska ja kaikkea, mutta uutta nyt kuitenkin kehiin!**

"Onko kellään ideoita," Gilbert kysyi hänen, Franciksen, Antonion ja Felicianon kokoontuessa puhumaan Antonion seuraavasta askelmasta päästä lähemmäksi Lovinon hoitoon.

Kaikki olivat hiljaa puolitoista tuntia keksimättä mitään.

"Olisi ehkä paras herättää hänet ensin," Feliciano ehdotti.

"Kieltämättä paras idea tähän mennessä."

"Eihän kukaan ole vielä ehdottanut mitään muuta Gilbert."

"Juuri siitä syystä."

He olivat sopineet tavata aikaisin aamulla sirkuksen muurilla, kun muut vielä nukkuisivat.

"Olen kertonut muille paitsi Lovinolle tästä järjestelystä, joten kukaan ei häiritse teitä," Francis lipersi.

"Nyt on muutenkin parempi päivä aloittaa uudestaan," Feliciano sanoi. "Koska Fratello ei esiinny tänä iltana näytöksessä, voitte olla ihan rauhassa."

Antonio nyökkäsi ja hymyili leveästi. "Ihan mielenkiinnosta kysyn miksi."

"Hän ei tykkää tanssia yksin ja hän tuntee, vaikkei sitä myönnäkkään, olonsa hermostuneeksi kun näkee, että ihmiset kuolaavat vain hänen vartalonsa ei hänen itsensä takia," Feliciano sanoi.

"Sellainen iljettää häntä."

Aamu alkoi olla jo suhteellisen pitkäällä, että he päättivät alkaa toteuttaa operaatiota.

He suunnitelivat herättää ensin Lovinon ja Antonio menisi hänen kanssa syömään aamiaisen ja Antonio pyytäisi anteeksi tolailujaa ja alkaisi jutella.

"Ja ennen pitkään huomaatte juttelevanne kuin vettä vaan," Francis sanoi.

"Muista kuunnella Fratelloa."

"Te se jätkä onnelliseksi perhana, että päästään tästäkin," Gilber rähjäisi.

"Selvä, luulen, että pärjään vähän aikaa," Antonio sanoi ja meni sovittuun piiloon odottamaan Lovinoa. "Kiitos!"

"Palveluksessanne majesteetti," Francis sanoi ja näytti tälle peukkua.

"Pidä varasi," Gilbert sanoi ja virnisti. "Lovino on arvaamaton.

"Todellinen Vargas ve~."

"Feli, miten niin todellinen, sillä sinä pomo olette aika avuttomia ja kilttejä."

"Lovino on ilkeä ja kovapäinen ja... ja.."

"Avuton," Feliciano sanoi Gilbertille, joka nyökkäsi tappionsa.

"No, mutta aloitetaanpa, jottei prinssimme niskat taitu tuolla kottikärryn alla," Francis sanoi ja lähti Felicianon kanssa kävelemään Lovinon teltalle.

"HEI,"Gilbert huusi muiden perään. "Mitä minun pitikään tehdä?"  
"Senkin tolvana," Francis sanoi. "Sinun piti varmistaa vapaa pöytä heille."

"Ai niin, tietenkin muistin tuon oikeasti."

"Niinpä niin."

Francis ja Feliciano seisoivat tulipunaisen teltan suuaukon edessä.

"Tuntuu siltä, että järjestäisimme treffejä Lovinolle," Feliciano tirskahti ja meni teltan sisään.

"Ehkä teemmekin niin," Francis mutisi ja hänen virnuilu sai ohi kulkevan Lukasin jäämään katsomaan tilannetta.

"Mitä teet Francis," Lukas kysyi ja astui lähemmäksi.

"Ai huomenta Lukas, autan Felicianoa."

"Vai niin," Lukas sanoi ja alkoi kävellä kohti käymälöitä, kunnes uudestaan pysähtyi. "Kuka tuolla kottikärryn alla on?"

"Saakeli, huomasitko hänet," Francis meni Lukaksen vierelle ja katsoi Lukaksen osoittamaan suuntaan. Hän näki Antoniosta vai takamuksen, mutta hän näkyi silti.

"Se on Antonio heheeheh," Francis naurahti hermostuneesti. "Älä välitä siitä."

"Miten vaan," Lukas sanoi ja jatkoi matkaansa. Aurinko sai hänen vasemmalla korvalla olevan ristikuvioisen timanttikorvakorun kiiltämään.

"Hei katsos mokomaa," Francis huudahti. "Kaunis korvakoru, mistä sait sen?"

Lukas pysähtyi äkisti ja katsoi Francista sivusilmällä. Poskille oli kohonnut hento puna.

"S-Se annettiin lahjaksi kauan sitten," Lukas tokaisi ja käveli matkoihinsa punastuen enemmän. Francis naurahti ja vislaisi hänen peräänsä leikkisästi.

Samaan aikaan teltassa.

"FRATELLO," Feliciano veti peiton Lovinon päältä, mikä sai tämän sätkähtämään.

"Mitä helvettiä sinä teet," Lovino huusi Felicianolle ja tipahti sängystään.

"Tulin toivottamaan hyvää huomenta!"

"Voi sen terveellisemminkin toivottaa."

"Ehkä, mutten tee sitä, no niin nyt aamupalalle," Feliciano huudahti iloisesti ja heitti Lovinon päälle vaatteita. "Ole nopea," Feliciano pomppi hyräilen teltasta ulos.

"Mitä ihmettä täällä tapahtuu," Lovino mutisi äkäisesti ja puki päällensä valkoisen t-paidan ja musta housut ja painui teltastaan kävelemään kohti ruokalaa.

Antonio huomasi Lovinon tulevan ja nuosi ylös kottikärryjen alta ja astui Lovinon rinnalle.

"Hyvää huomenta Lovino," Antonio tervehti aurinkoisesti.

"Hmph," Lovino äänähti. "Huomenta vaan nyt sinullekkin paskiainen."

"Tuota... Haluaisin pyytää anteeksi siitä mitä sanoin aikaisemmin, jos ne sinua loukkasivat jotenkin, ja ajattelin, että jos sopisimme ja aloittaisimme alusta," Antonio sanoi ja katsoi Lovinon kasvoja, jotka olivat piilossa hiusten seassa.

"Sietääkin pyytää anteeksi idiootti," Lovino ärhäisi. "Saat anteeksi tämän kerran."

"Ah todellako muchos gracias Lovino olen niin onnellinen," Antonio kiljui tytön lailla ja meinasi halata Lovinoa, mutta piti kätensä kurissa.

"En tiennytkään sinun olevan nainen," Lovino virnisti.

"Olen naisen kasvattama poika, ihme, ettei äiti pakottanut minua pukeuttumaan mekkoon," Antonio nauroi, mutta muisti sitten, ettei hänen pitänyt puhua vanhemmista tai lapsuudesta.

"Hittolainen," Antonio mutisi.

"Sanoitko jotakin?"

"Mitä, minä, en en tietenkään," Antonio naurahti. "Tuota... Saanko liittyä seuraasi aamiaiselle.

"Tee miten haluat," Lovino sanoi ja nopeutti vauhtiaan.

"Gracias!"

He saapuivat ruokalaan. Se koostui suuresta telttarakennuksesta, jonka sisällä oli kymmeniä pöytiä ja tuoleja. Pienen ruokatiskin vieressä oli kankaalla peitetty oviaukko luultavasti keittiöön. Paikka oli yllättävän siisti leirintäalueen ruokalaksi.

Antonio seurasi Lovinoa ruokatiskille.

"Mitäköhän täällä tarjoillaan," Antonio mietiskeli ääneen.

"Älä luulekkaan, että täällä elettäisiin ylellisesti," Lovino sanoi äkäisesti. "Nämä ruuat on kovalla työllä ansaittuja."

"Tietenkin ovat, heh, kuinkas muutenkaan," Antonio sanoi häpeillen.

Yao astui ulos pienestä keittiöstä käsissään suuri musta rautapata.

"Huomenta," hän tervehti väsyneesti. "Olet aikaisin liikkeellä ystäväsi kanssa Lovino."

"Feliciano herätti minut," Lovino sanoi vähemmän äkäisesti. Tälle kokille ei saanut kiukutella tai ei saanut ruokaa ollenkaan.

"Tekee kuulemma hyvää mielelle, eikä hän ole ystäväni vaan astetta huonompi terapeutti."

Yao naurahti hieman. "Normaali päivä taas vaihteeksi, mutta että näinkin aikaisin, enkä ole ehtinyt edes vihanneksia käydä hakemassa," Yao pahoitteli. "Olen pahoillani, mutta joudutte odottamaan."

"Ei se mitään," Antonio sanoi ennen kun Lovino ehti suutaan aukaista. "Voimme mennä johonkin pöytään odottamaan, vai mitä Lovino."

"Tsk! Miten vaan," Lovino sanoi ja nousi ylös. Yao kumarsi heille lyhyesti ja katosi takaisin keittiöön.

He valitsivat pöydän, josta näkyisi parhaiten ulos metsään ja metsästä pilkottavaan kaupunkiin.

Siinä he istuivat hiljaisuudessa.

"Kaunista, eikö vain," Lovino sanat yllättivät Antonion. "Tämä on Espanjassa kaikkein parasta, täällä voi nähdä maailman puhtaimman auringon nousun ja laskun, ihan kuin aurinko aloittaisi maailman valaisemisen täällä ja laskisi myös täällä tuoden valoa ympärilleen."

Antonio kuunteli hymyillen. Olihan Lovinollakin tämä puoli, mutta se näkyi liian vähäisesti.

Aivan liian vähäisesti.

"Mutta espanjalaiset ärsyttävät minua," Lovino sanoi pienen tauon jälkeen. "Kaikki sellaisia hymyileviä idiotteja niin kuin sinä."

"Tuo oli aika ilkeää."

"Mutta totta," Lovinon sanoi ja hänen katseensa osui kahteen leikkivään kissaan.

"Entäs espanjattaret," Antonio kysyi. "Älä vaan väitä, että tarkoitit aiemmin naisiakin."

"En tietenkään puhu naisista koskaan pahaa," Lovino tokaisi. "Espanjattaret ovat kesyttämättömiä auringon liekkejä, heistä minä pidän."

"Hyvä."

"Mikä on hyvä?"

"No se mitä sanoit."

"Ai se, että espanjalaiset ovat idiotteja."

"Ei, vaan naiset," Antonio sanoi iloisesti. "Bongataan sinulle täältä nainen."

Lovinon katse muuttui raivoisaksi.

"Mitä helvettiä sinä oikein puhut," Lovino nousi käsi ojossa ylös valmiina lyömään Antoniota.

Antonio laittoi kätensä panssariksi kasvojensa eteen. Mutta lyöntiä ei tullut.

Antonio katsoi ylös Lovinoon. Lovino tärisi ja katsoi Antoniota vihaisesti. Lovino kuitenkin laski kätensä ja istuutui.

Pieni tuulenvire puhalsi rauhoittamaan tilannetta.

"Älä puhu järjettömiä," Lovino sanoi pienen hiljaisuuden jälkeen. "Vaikka, ethän sinä voinut sitä tietääkään, mutta silti."

"Mitä?"

"Ei kukaan nainen suostuisi elämään kiertolaisen elämää sirkuksessa, enkä voi jättää sirkustakaan, koska...Koska tämä on kotini ja perheen ja ne ovat elämän peruspilareita," Lovino selitti, muttei katsonut Antonioon päin.

"Niin, olet kieltämättä oikeassa," Antonio sanoi ja mietti omaa tilannettaan. Ei sekään hääppöinen ollut, vaikka hän olikin kuninkaallinen.

Rakkaus voisi olla Lovinolle järkeenkaypä syy olla masentunut.

"Mutta eivät kaikki naiset ole samanlaisia," Antonio sanoi rauhoitellen.

"Mutta, se tarkoittaisi omien läheisten jättämistä ja emme esimerkiksi palaa Espanjaan pitkään aikaan, kun lähdemme ja se ei olisi naisen kohdalla oikein," Lovino sanoi. "Tässäkin sirkuksessa on muutenkin enemmän sukulaisuussuhteita toisiinsa kun voisi luulla."

"Oikeasti?"

"Hm, esimerkiksi minä ja Feliciano ja Nonno tietenkin," Lovino sanoi. "Olemme sukulaisia."

"Onko muitakin teidän sukulaisia," Antonio kysyi.

"Hmm, no Francis on eräänlainen sokeriserkku meille, ei minun mielestäni ole muita sukulaisiani, Perunapaskiainen ja se albiino-ääliö ovat veljeksiä, Lukas ja Emil ovat veljeksiä, Tino ja Ivan ovat veljeksiä, Yaolla onkin aikamoinen katras sisaria tässä sirkuksessa Kiku, Yong Soo ja Kaoru on hänen kadoksissa ollut veljensä."

"Ai niin kerroitkin siitä jo," Antonio löi päätään leikkisästi. "Ovatko he sitten orpoja?"

"Suurin osa, toisten vanhemmat olivat raiskaajia tai pahoinpitelijöitä, muuta en tiedä."

He hiljentyivät kuuntelemaan puulle istahtaneen linnun laulua. Se oli kauniin kuuloista ja rentouttavaa.

Lovino puhui ja paljon puhui, mutta Antonio nautti joka hetkestä, minkä hän sai viettää Lovinon kanssa. Jokin tuossa miehessä viehättää ja vetää minua puoleensa. Ihan kuin Lovino päästäisi kaiken pahan pois päästään ja rentoutuisi ja Lovino nautti siitä itsekkin.

Yhden ja puolen tunnin kuluttua Lovino piti tauon ja aikoi lähteä hakemaan vettä kaivosta ja pyysi Antoniota mukaan.

"Kiitos tästä vaivasta," Lovino punastui heleästi. "Varmaan oli raskasta kuunnella tuota kaikkea."

"Ei alkuunkaan," Antonio sanoi ja hymyili, mikä sai Lovinon kääntämään katseensa.

"Tsc tuota et edes itse usko."

Antonio nauroi ja kumarsi leikkisästi syvään. "Miksi valehtelisin omassa maassani ja varsinkin, kun olen kuninkaallinen."

"Ihmisiä on monenlaisia." Antonio nauroi Lovinolle, mikä teki Lovinosta äksyn ja punaisen väriseksi.

He lähtivät kävelemään takaisin ruokalateltalle vesisanko kädessä. Lovino oli hiljaa.

Hetken käveltyään hiljaa, Antonio pysähty.

"Mikäs sinulle tuli paskiainen," Lovino kääntyi ja katsoi Antoniota oudoksuen. "Hoi, unohditko jotain prinsessa."

Antonio katsoi miettien maata. Olinko sanonut aiemmin jotakin, mikä sai Lovinon hiljaiseksi?

"Tiedätkö mitä Lovino," Antonio nosti katseensa ja katsoi kiihkeästi syvälle Lovinon silmiin. "Juttele enemmän, puhu minulle ole kiltti."

"TÄH?!"

"Kuulit kyllä."

"Tietenkin kuulin idiootti," Lovino huusi ja risti kätensä. "E-En odottanut mitään tuollaista kuulostit ihan kiimaiselta kissalta tai joltain pervolta."

"Minusta on vain mukavaa kuunnella sinua," Antonio sanoi. "Puhut mielenkiintoisia asioita ja sinulla on hieman negatiivisia, mutta hyviä mielipiteitä ja sinu-,"

"Kuulin kyllä, ei tarvitse vaahtota tuota," Lovino sanoi ja huokaisi. "Kukaan ei vain ole koskaan sanonut minulle mitään tuollaista ja se hämmentää."

"Ei edes veljesi?"

"Luuletko, että hän enään sen perunan tulon jälkeen ole ollut kanssani," Lovino huusi ja käänsi katseensa eteenpäin.

Antonio katsoi jalkoihinsa. "Anteeksi."

"Mistä," Lovino tiuskaisi.  
"Tuosta äskeisestä," Antonio sanoi. "Varmaan on kamalaa jäädä yksin, kun veljesi menee pian nai-," Antonio läimäisi käden suulleen ja käänsi katseensa pois Lovinosta.

Hittojen hitto...

Hiljaisuus jatkui.

"Mihin hemmettiin Feliciano menee Antonio," Lovino kumartui Antonioon päin.

_"Sitä ei saanut kertoa. Feliciano tappaa, öh, oikeastaa Ludwig tappaa minut heti sen jälkeen, kun Lovino on höyhentänyt minut,"_ Antonio ajatteli kiroten.

**To****siaaaaaaaaaaan... Jäin viikolla tässä yhden animen pauloihin, mutta ei se mitään, elämä jatkuu ja niin tämä tarinakin XP**


	16. Tanssimista ja uudelleen kohtaamista

**Ei se elämä tälläkään puolella ruutua ole helppoa...**

"Antonio vastaa minulle," Lovino sanoi kovalla äänellä. Antonio ei tiennyt mitä tekisi. Häntä oli eritoten käsketty pitämään suunsa kiinni Felicianon ja Ludwigin häistä.

"T-Tuota...Kas kun...eh...," Antonio sopersi. Oli pakko keksiä jotain ja pian.

"Minä odotan Antonio," Lovino katse kävi vaaralliseksi. Antonio ei vastanut mitään, katsoi vain Lovinoa, jonka katse hiipui toivosta vaarallisen äkäiseksi.

Lovino ei jaksanut hiljaisuutta enään ja alkoi lähteä poispäin ruokalateltasta ja pois Antonion läheltä.

Antonio tarrasi Lovinon käteen ja veti hänet syrjemmälle. Lovino vastusteli parhaansa mukaan.

Antonio veti Lovinon pois srkustelttojen luota ja pysähtyi erään puun varjoon työntäen Lovinon puuta vasten. Lovinon kasvojen punaisuutta alkoi olla jo epäterveellisen puolella.

"M-Mitä helvettiä oikein teet senkin paskiainen, päästä minut," Lovino yritti irrottaa isensä Antonion otteesta, mutta pitempi mies vei kuitenkin voiton.

" Lovino, se mitä sanoin, oli vain kuvainnollinen esimerkki ja kun kysyit sitä menin hieman lukkoon, koska minun piti keksiä jotain järkevää." Antonio naurahti ja katsoi Lovinoa, jonka kasvot alkoivat pehmetä hieman.

"Ja eihän Feliciano voi olla lähelläsi koko elämääsi, mitäs jos hän löytään jonkun, jota rakastaa," Antonio päätti lähestyä tällä tavoi ja se näytti toimivan.

Lovinon silmät alkoivat vetistyä. "K-Kyllä minä tiedän sen perhana vieköön, ja tiedän jo kehen se ääliö on rakastunut, mutta pelkään...," Lovino käänsi katsettaan pois, mutta Antonio otti Lovinon kasvot käsiensä väliin.

"M-Mitä helvettiä," Lovino alkoi nyyhkyttämään. "Älä katso minuun, miehet eivät itke." Lovino yritti rimpuila, mutta lopetti sen kuitenkin lyhyeen.

Antonio hymyili surullisesti Lovinolle. Miten tuo mies voi olla niin suloinen itkiessäänkin.

"Mitä sinä pelkäät," Antonio kysyi rauhallisesti.

Lovino niiskaisi. "Felicianon puolesta, jos hän ei olekkaan se oikea hänelle hän särkyy henkisesti kokonaan ja kärsin siitä isoveljenä yhtä paljon." Lovino otti rauhallisesti Antonion kädet kasvoiltaan ja pyyhki kyyneleensä pois. "Haluan vain Felin parasta."

Antonio nyökkäsi "Luonnollisesti." Hän ehdotti kävelyretkeä soratielle, joka vei kartanolle, mutta Lovino ei tiedä sitä, siellä oli jotain, mitä Antonio halusi näyttää Lovinolle.

Lovino näytti vieläkin punaiselta ja meni nopeasti vastaantulevalle purolle huuhtomaan kasvonsa.

Antonio istahti paksuun, kaatuneeseen puunrunkoon ja katsoi Lovinoa.

"Ollakseni täysin rehellinen, pyysin Felicianon kertomaan sinusta pyydän anteeksi, pelkäsi vain sinun kieltäytyvän taas kun edellisellä kerralla." Antonio punastui häpeästä ja katsoi Lovinoa, joka seisoi nyt hänen edessään näyttäen hieman vihaiselta.

"Ehkä annan anteeksi tämänkin, jos seuraavalla kerralla pyydät minulta jotain vastausta kiltisti." Lovino sanoi ja iski hennosti nyrkkinsä Antonion hiuksiin, mutta veti sen kuitenkin pois yhtä nopesti kuin oli sen siihen iskenyt.

Antonio hymyili. "Gracias, mutta saanko tähän seuraavaan kysymykseeni täysin rehellisen vastauksen?"

"Hmph, miten vaan."

"Lupaatko?"

"Mitä sinä-?"

"Lupaa," Antonio katsoi Lovinoa vaativasti ja Lovino punastui vähän hänen katsettaan ja tyytyi nyökkäämään hänelle.

"Selvä kiitoksia, no mikset sinä enää tanssi," Antonio muotoili kysymyksen hieman typerästi, mutta ei keskittynytkään siihen.

Lovino säikähti kysymystä. "T-Tanssinhan minä, mutten niin yleensä, kun ennen." Tuon sanottuaan Lovinon kasvot muuttuivat surulliseksi.

Antonio nousi ylös Lovinon vierelle ja he jatkoivat matkaa. "Miksi, etkö sitten halua tanssia?" Hän kyllä tiesi vastauksen, mutta halusi varmistua vielä asiasta.

Lovino naurahti ja potkaisi isoa kiveä ennen, kun vastasi: "No koska, en pysty enään tanssimaan yksin. Tämä kuulostaa niin typerältä miehen suusta, ja totta kai haluan, mutta olen kyllästynyt siihen, että perääni kuolataan vain siksi, että ihmiset haluaisivat koskea minua, eivätkä rakastaa."

Lovino punastui ja alkoi pyöritellä sormiaan.

"Ei tuo ollut kyllä typerää, mutta mistä tiedät, että kaikki ajattelisivat noin." Antonio tavoitteli Lovinon katsetta, mutta Lovino käänsi päänsä kokonaan Antonion uloittumattomiin.

"En tiedäkkään sitä, että kaikki, mutta _sen_ näytöksen jälkeen menetin luottamuksen katsojiin ja minua hermostuttaa esiintyä ihmisille."

"Mitä tapahtui." Antonio pelkäsi pahinta.

Lovinon kasvot täyttyivät vihasta. "Erään esityksen jälkeen yksi ulkomaalainen, pitkä mies kutsui minut lasilliselle, kyllä join viiniä jo aika nuorena, ja minä menin innokkaana mukaan. Muutaman lasillisen jälkeen hän sattoi minut sirkusteltoille ja vaati minun paljastaa kasvoni. En tietenkään suostunut siihen, koska se on sääntö. Mies tarrasi minuun ja vaati kivaammin. En suostunut ja mies alkoi työntämään minua lähellä olevaa puuta vasten. Nuorena en tajunnut heti, mitä oli tulossa, mutta sekin alkoi pikkuhiljaa selvitä, kun mies repi vaatteitani irti ja alkoi kosketella minua. Onneksi Alfred sattui olemaan ulkona ja hakkasi tämän miehen henkihieveriin. Lähdimme sen jälkeen maasta pian pois, koska emme voineet olla varmoja, että tämä mies ei palaisi takaisin."

Lovinon päätettyään kertomuksensa hän katsoi Antoniota. "Mutta ei tarvitse sääliä, ei minua sentää loppuun asti raiskattu, mutta lähellä oli."

Antonion käsi meni suun eteen. "A-Anteeksi, en tiennyt." Lovino vain pudisti päätään ja käveli rivakammin. "Voisitko jo näyttää sen paikan, en jaksa kävellä täällä korvessa koko päivää."

"Selvä se," Antonion päähän nousi monia kysymyksiä, muttei halunnut satuttaa Lovinoa liikaa, sillä tuokin vastaus taisi olla aika rankka kerrottavaksi.

He kävelivät vielä muutaman kilometrin, jonka jälkeen tie haarautui. Oikea vei kartanolle ja vasen polulle, joka näytti siltä, kuin juna olisi ajanut suuren puskan läpi jättäen siihen ison reiän. He valitsivat Antonion johdattamana vasemman.

Lovino kulki Antonion perässä, sillä tie oli liian ahdas kulkeakseen rinnakkain. He eivät puhuneet mitään.

"_Mitä helvettiä oikein teen? Minunhan ei pitänyt koskaan ottaa kontaktia muihin paitsi sirkuksen työntekijöihin tai rakastua niinkuin Felicianon paskiainen, mutta miksi tämä Antonio saa sydämmeni jyskyttämään kuin ukkonen?"_

Polun loppu oli auringon sokaisemana valkoinen ja Lovino peitti silmänsä ja tarttui varovaisesti Antonion kauluspaitaan. Lovino kulki tien loppuun Antonio paidasta pitäen ja sitten he pysähtyivät.

Lovino törmäsi päistikkää Antonion selkään. "H-Hei varo vähän," Lovino tiuski ja meni Antonio rinnalle ja katsoi eteenpäin.

Lovinon silmät laajenivat hämmästyksestä. Edessä aukesi kukkaniitty, joka oli täynnä mitä harvinaisempia kasveja ja kukkia.

"Wow...Uskomatonta, miten sinä tämän löysyt?" Lovino katseli pöllämystyneenä ympärilleen.

"Teetätin tämän, kun oli pieni, veljeni ei kovin leikkinyt kanssani, joten vietin täällä äidin kanssa eniten aikaa ja opettelin tanssimaan täällä samalla."

"Varmasti näyttänyt hyvältä, kun nuori mies tanssii kuin balleriina."

"Haahahah," Antonio nauroi rennosti. "Niinpä, mutta piti sanomani, tanssisitko kanssani Lovino?"

"TÄH?!" Lovinon järki seisoi tuijottaen Antoniota epäuskoisesti.

"En koskaan ole löytänyt veroistani tanssiaa, en edes espanjalaisista, mikä on todellä häpeällistä ei siinä mitään. Ja kun näin sinut tanssimassa ajattelin heti, että wau, sinussa olisi ainesta, joten mitäs sanot?"

"Omakehusi haisee yllättävän pitkälle."

"Enpä tiedä. Ei minusta, mutta mitä sanot?" Antonio ojensi kätensä Lovinoa päin ja odotti äänetöntä vastausta.

Järki huusi Lovinoa olla tarttumatta käteen, sillä hän tiesi, että hänen tunteensa Antoniota kohtaan lähenisi vaarallisen paljon. Mutta hän antoikin tunteen viedä mennessään ja hetkessä molemmat olivat täydellisen hurmion vallassa.

Heidän liikkeensä olivat kuin luotu toisilleen. Pyörimistä, lantioiden koskettamista ja käsien eksymistä toistensa hiuksiin. Täysin virheetön ja uskomattoman kaunista katseltavaa.

He lähenivät millin päästä toisistaan, mutta irrottautuivat viimeiseen liikkeeseen, siihen Antonion valitsemaan dramattiseen ja tanssi oli ohi.

He makasivat hengästyneinä keskellä kukkia.

"Se oli mahtavaa," Antonio hengähti ja katsoi Lovinoa. "Olet parempi kuin luulin."

"Mitä hemmettiä oikein kuvittelit, kun pyysit minua tanssimaa. Että olen joku keskiverto surkimus." Lovino nyppi kukkia pois maasta. Hänenkin mielestä tanssiminen oli ollut mahtavaa.

"En tietenkään! En vain odottanut noin hyvää tanssiaa. Olet paras kaikista niistä miljoonista, joita olen tanssittanut."

Lovino muuttui punaiseksi. "Jaahas. K-Kiitoksia kuiten paskiainen."

Antonio katsoi taivasta. Hän halusi jäädä Lovinon kanssa tänne ikuisesti.

"Lovino, sanon nyt asian, jonka olen halunnut sanoa aina, enkä tiedä, mistä tämä tunne johtuu, mutta kuuntele kuitenkin."

Lovino nousi ylös ja katsoi Antoniota odottaen.

"Lovino Vargas," Antonio aloitti juhlallisesti. "Te amo!"

Lovino meni täydellisesti lukkoon kuullessaan nuo kaksi yksinkertaista sanaa, joiden lausuminen jollekkin on vaikeampaa kuin osaisi kuvitella.

"M-Mitä helvettiä oikein puhut, älä ole typer-" Antonio nousi salamannopeasti ylös ja Lovino tunsi Antonion huulet omillaan.

Suudelma oli täynnä intohimoa, vaikka Lovino pyristeli parhaansa mukaan Antonion otteesta.

"Mm..Lopeta Antonio..nh..Ihan oikeasti...mnh," Lovino yritti sanoa, mutta suudelma esti lauseen muodostamisen kokonaan ja kun Antonio irrottautui Lovinosta tämä loisti maailman punaisimmassa värissä ja nosti kätensä lyödäkseen Antoniota, muttei pystynyt siihen ja laski kätensä syliinsä.

"Miksi...Antonio sinäkin?" Lovinon kasvot täyttyivät kyynelistä ja Antonio otti hänen kasvonsa käsiensä väliin. "Anteeksi Lovino, mutten voinut hillitä itseäni. Ole kiltti älä vihaa minua."

Antonio otti Lovinon syliinsä ja Lovino päätti järkeään vastaan jäädä siihen. Mitä tuossa tilanteessa edes tekisi.

He istuivat sylikkäin pitkään ja Antonio kuiskasi sanoja, jotka saivat, ihme kyllä, Lovinon nauramaan tai itkemään. He painautuivat toisiaan vasten huulia myöten.

Kaikki oli niin täydellistä.

"ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO!" Huuto sai Lovinon ja Antonion säpsähtämään fantasiastaan ja katsomaan polulle, jonka luona seisoi Espanjan kuningas vaimoineen ja Arthur isänsä kanssa.

"MITÄ HELVETTIÄ HERRAN NIMESSÄ SINÄ OIKEIN TEET?" Kuningas Luisin ääni oli kuin vihainen karhu, joka käveli lähemmäksi kaksikkoa.

"Rakkaani älä, verenpaineesi." Teresa kulki Luisin vanavedessä.

"Älä sinä ohjeista minua! Kuka tässä kuningas olikaan?" Kuningas työnsi vaimonsa pois ja käveli Antonion eteen katsoen hänen selän taakse piiloutunutta Lovinoa.

"Ja sinä siinä," hänen osoittava kätensä oli kuin tuomio Lovinolle. "Millä taikakeinoilla viettelit poikani? HÄH?! VASTAA!"

"ISÄ, LOPETA TUO!" Antonion huuto sai Luisin säpsähtämään "Hän ei ole tehnyt mitään väärä, minä se tein aloitteen."

Luisin mielenterveys oli vaakalaudalla kuullessaan tuon. "Voi pyhä Maria Herran äiti, mitä tein väärin, et sinä voi rakastuia kehenkään sinulla on reilun viikon päästä häät."

"TÄH?!" Antonion huutoon yhtyivät myös Arthur ja Lovino.

"Unohdin kai mainita, että siirsimme häitänne, jottei tälläistä tapahtuisi." Luis osoitti Lovinoa syyttävästi. "Ja nyt lähdetää ja unohdetaan tämä tapaus."

Luis oli tarttumassa Antonion käteen, mutta Antonio pinkaisi juoksuun Lovinon kanssa kohti polkua. Kukaan ei yrittänyt siinä nopeudessa estämään kaksikkoa. Antonio kuitenkin pysähtyi polun kohdalla.

"Anteeksi Arthur, mutten voi mennä kanssasi naimisiin, koska en rakasta sinua." Antonio pinkaisi juoksuun Lovinon kanssa.

Arthurin järkytys oli ennemminkin iloista järkytystä. Raskas taakka hävisi hänen harteiltaan lopullisesti. Samaa ei voinut sanoa kuninkaista. Hän päätti muiden huomaamatta seurata Antoniota, koska tämä sirkushöpötys oli herättänyt hänen uteliaisuutensa.

Juostuaan soratien loppuun Antonio pysähtyi ja otti horjahtavan Lovinon vastaan ja piti tätä sylissään.

Lovino kuitenkin läpsäisi Antoniota poskeen, jättäen hänen poskelleen punaisen läskän.

"MIKÄ HEMMETTI SINUA VAIVAA?!" Lovinon huuto kaikui varmasti rajalle asti. "Heti, kun aloin uskoa sinua, sinä tulet ja heität kylmää vettä päälle ja sanot 'hei tässä on sulhasesi-mikä-lie-olikaan."

"Lovino, minulla oli kyllä tarkoitus kertoa. Ja se mitä sanoin isälleni oli totta, Lovino sinua minä rakastan." Antonion sanat iskeityivät Lovinon alitajuntaan.

"Mutta kuka se-," Lovinon osoittamaan suuntaan saapui Arthur hengähdellen rajusti.

"Sir Arthur Kirkland," Arthur sanoi ja ojensi kättään Lovinolle, johon tämä tarrasi epäilevästi. "Lovino Vargas."

"No herra Vargas, olen sinulle palveluksen velkaa." Arthur silitti rypyt puvultaan pois.

"Täh! Olet vai?" Lovino silmät menivät ammolleen.

"Kyllä, kun sait tämän Antonion rakastumaan itseesi, se oli helpotus minulle ja koko Englannille."

"Tuo oli jo aika ilkeää."

"Ei vaan totta."

Tosi on!"

"Ääh..." Lovino sinäkin?"

"Olette varmaan menossa sirkukseen? Olette? Se on hyvä, haluan tulla mukaan."

"Oikeasti," Antonio katsoi Arthuria epäilevästi. "Oletko varma."

"En todellakaan." Arthur potkaisi kiveä. "Mutta vaihtelu virkistäisi ja saisin juttuseuraa, koska olen kartanossa aina yksin."

He kävelivat sirkuksen muurille, jonka ovella Feliciano kantoi tavaroita Ludwigin ja parin muun miehen kanssa.

Feliciano huomasi heidät ja alkoi vilkuttamaan. "Hei siellä. Oliko hauskaa."

"Hassua kuin hautajaisissa." Lovinosta tuli hetkessä taas äkäinen itsensä ja Feliciano tyytyi nauramaan veljensä kommentille.

"Kuka on uusi ystävänne?"

"Hän Sir Arthur Englannista, hän haluaisi nähdä sirkuksemme," Lovino esitteli Arthurin.

"Sopiihan se, jaa että ihan Englannista, hei Alfred tule katsomaan, täällä on vihdoinkin ihan oikea englantilainen," Feliciano huusi ja hetkessä ovelle saapui pitkä vaalehiuksinen mies, silmälaseilla varustettu ja lyhyellä hiuskiehkuralla.

"Mälsää, sanoin että ilmoita, kun vastaan tulee joku amerik-," Alfredin silmät revähtivät auki nähdessään Arthurin. Kun taas Arthurin kasvot punastuivat ja täyttyivät kyynelistä.

"A-Artie?"

"A-Alfred...Minä..," Arthur yritti sanoa, muttei kyennyt sanomaan mitään vaan ojensi kätensä valmiiksi ja hetkessä tunsi Alfredin vahvat käsivarret ympärillään.

**Okei...jäin toisenkin sarjan pauloihin, mutta ei mennä siihen...**

**Kommentit ovat edelleen tervetulleita ;))**


	17. Selityksiä ja tuhoamista

"Artie! Artie!" Alfred pyöritti Arthuria ilmassa ja nauroi vedet silmissään. "Olen niin onnellinen!"

"Alfred! Alfred! Al, voin pahoin. Voit laskea minut nyt alas," Arthur hymyili, mutta oman miehisen ylpeytensä vuoksi halusi takaisin maan kamaralle.

Alfred virnisti ja laski hänet alas. Hän tarttui hetkessä Arthurin molempiin käsiin. "Et ole muuttunut yhtään sitten viime kerrasta, tai no, kulmakarvasi ovat toki paksuuntuneet."

Arthur pamautti nyrkkinsä Alfredin päähän. "Eivätkä ole," Arthur sanoi kiukkuisesti. "Älä puhu typeryyksiä."

"Anteeksi,heheeheh, on vain niin ihana kohdata taas ja tällä kertaa pysymme yhdessä, aina!"

Arthur hätkähti ensin Alfredin sanoja, mutta hymyili kuitenkin surullisesti Alfredille ja vilkaisi Antonioon ja muihin päin. Kaikkien suut olivat loksahtaneet auki ja silmät olivat pyöreinä kuin pallokaloilla.

"Arthur, tunnetko hänet?"

"Mitä helvettiä Alfred? Missä vaiheessa sinä kuninkaallisen iskit?"

"Waaah! Ve~ Luddy ihan kuin sinä ja minä!"

"Tuota Feli, en oik-,."

"Ette todellakaan ole niinkuin nuo kaksi!"

"Jäitä hattuun Lovino."

"Ole hiljaa Gilbert!"

Huutojen ja Alfredin sekavan itkunaurun kuullessa ovelle oli saapunut sirkuksen muita esiintyjiä. Kelläpä ei kiinnostaisi nähdä näin harvinaislaatuisen koominen, mutta samalla herkkä tilanne.

Kaikki olivat erityisen kiinnostuneita kuuntelemaan Arthurin ja Alfredin tarinaa juurta jaksaen.

Arthur selitti heidän tarinansa Alfredin lisäyksillä niin hyvin kuin pystyi jättäen kuitenkin äitinsä pois siitä.

Kaikki olivat ihan hiljaa. Toiset hämmentyneinä ja toiset onneissaan siitä, että he olivat saaneet toisensa. Felicianon kaltaiset varsinkin.

"Haluan kuitenkin tietää miten helvetin nimeen olet tänne sirkukseen joutunut?" Arthurin kädet olivat puuskassa ja hän katsoi Alfredia vaativasti.

Alfred hieroi niskaansa. "No, siinä junaonnettomuudessa pääsin kuin pääsinkin hyppäämään ajoissa pois junasta. Viranomaiset tai muut eivät löytäneet minua, koska oli tipahtanut hypätessäni jonkilaiseen maanalaiseen luolaverkostoon ja keräsin siellä voimiani. No tietenkin kohtasin ongelmia; vasen käteni oli poikki, jalkani olivat kuin halvaantuneella ja ruokaa ei ollut missään ja luulin kuolevani siihen paikkaan. Luolassa kuitenkin asui jonkinlainen tietäjä tai noita, joka piileskeli siellä ja hän paransi minut noin kuukaudessa kuntoon ja sen jälkeen kertoi uloskäynnin pois sieltä homepesästä ja olin taas ihmisten ilmoilla. Luola oli kuitenkin laajempi, mitä ajattelin ja tietenkin se vei minut toiselle puolelle Englantia ja minulla ei ollut rahaa, jolla olisin voinut matkustaa luoksesi. Minulla ei myöskään ollut mitään, millä olisin voinut lähettää merkin, että olen elossa. Miten muuten Matthew voi?"

Arthur säpsähti hieman kysymystä. "Hyvin hän kai voi, mutta hän lähti takaisin Amerikkaan kertomaan perheellesi, että olet kuollut."

"Voi hyvä luoja ja he ovat pitäneet varmaan hautajaisetkin."

"Eivät oikeastaan, eihän ollut todisteita olitko kuollut vai ei. Niin oletettiin. Ja Matthewia kalvasi ajatus siitä, että kertoisi sinun karanneenkin jonkun Maharazan tyttären kanssa," Arthurin sanottua tuon Feli tirskahti kuuluvasti.

"Heh, vanha kunnon Matthew, niin mihin jäinkään? Ai niin! Kun oli selvinnyt pari viikkoa ihme konsteilla, älä kysy, et halua tietää, ja sain tietää sirkuksen tulevan Englannin siihen kolkkaan, jossa sillä hetkellä olin. Sehän esiintyi ensin Brightonissa. Ja menin tapaamaan nykyistä pomoani. Vaikken ehkä aluksi osannut kovin mitään näyttävää hän ei kuitenkaan jättänyt minua kuin nallin kalliolle. Minut pestattiin sirkuksen tavaroiden lastaamis- ja kuljettamisneroksi!"

"Avustaja se oli," Kiku sanoi varovasti. Arthur tirskahti, mitäpä hän olisikaan odottanut Alfredilta.

"Höh, ei mennä sen virallisiin nimiin vaan tärkeimpiin asioihin, niin Artie siinä oli minun tarinani ja olen elänyt tässä sirkuksessa siitä lähtien."

Arthur nyökkäsi ja suuntasi katseensa Antonion. "Mutta Antonio, miksi valehtelit, ettet ole nähnyt Alfredia täällä," Arthur katsoi Antoniota, joka ihasteli Arthurin romanssia. Olisipa hänelläkin Lovinon kanssa sellainen.

Hän kuitenkin säpsähti satumaailmastaan. "En valehdellut. En nähnyt Alfredia esityksen aikana muistaakseni ja jos näin niin hänellä oli naamio kasvoillaan. Olit kysynyt vain kerran Alfredista ja unohdin sen jälkeen hänen tuntomerkkinsä," Antonio raapi päätään nolona. "Mutta tärkeintä on, että löysitte toisenne."

Alfred meni Arthurin vierelle ja piteli tätä lähellään. "Se on totta!" Arthur naurahti, tälläistä onnea hänella ei ole ollut vuosiin.

Monet, ihan vain muodollisuuden vuoksi tulivat onnittelemaan nuorta pariskuntaa. Antonion kateus oli ihan kasvoilta luettavissa. Ainakin Lovino huomasi sen ja katsoi tätä hieman kummissaan.

Mitä muuta Arthur voisikaan enään toivoa.

"Mitä ihmeen meteliä täällä pidetään Emil?" Kuului kaikille erittäin tuttu ääni ja Arthurin nähdessään puhujan hänen silmänsä aukesivat äärirajoilleen.

Kaoru asteli muurin ovesta ulos, jossa kaikki olivat ympäröineet Arhurin ja Alfredin. Hän ei ensin kiinnittänyt huomiota väkijoukkoon. Kaoru etsi ensin Emilia katseellaan, mutta huomasi Arthurin ensin ja hänen katsettaan oli mahdotonta arvioida oliko se; "Saakeli, äkkiä pakoon," tai "Oih, rakas veljeni, löysit minut."

Arhturin katse meni hämmennyksestä vihaiseksi ja alkoi astelemaan kohti Kaorua. Kaoru oli järkytyksestä kivettynyt paikoilleen.

"Kaoru Wang Kirkland, mitä helvettiä sinä täällä teet," Arthur oli Kaorun edessä ja hänen katseensa ei kielinyt tyytyväisyyttä. "Kaikkien näiden vuosien jälkeen, olisit edes kertonut olevasi elossa!"

" Älä huuda Arthur. Olen töissä täällä, älä kutsu minua isäsi nimellä. Isäsi iljettää minua."

"Mitä sinä... Älä puhu isästä noin, mitä äitikin ajattelisi."

"Sanoo mies, jonka vuoksi Sophie kuoli," Kaorun viiltävä katse lävisti Arthurin alitajunnan.

"Mitä sinä oikein puhut," Arthur sanoi ja tärisi hieman Kaorun kylmiä sanoja.

"Kyllä minä tiedän, missä ja miksi Sophie kuoli. Alfred kertoi itse, kun tajusi minun olevan kuningashuoneen ottolapsi ja kertoi kaiken. Luuletko minua oikeasti niin typeräksi? Äläkä edes ehdota, että palaisin takaisin entiseen elämääni, koska ilma Sophieta se on vain kidutuskammio ja minun elämäni alkoi vasta täällä, kun pääsin pois sieltä niin kutsutusta kuningasperheestä."

Arthur katsoi Kaorua pitkään. Ei hänen ollut tarkoitus sanoa niitä pahoja asiota. Vastahan he tapasivat.

"Mikset edes kertonut olevasi elossa? Ettei huoleni olisi ollut hermoja raastava."

"Kuningas olisi etsinyt minut ja se olisi tietänyt ongelmia sirkukselle. Päätin esittää kuollutta Englannille ja elää onnellisesti elämäni täällä."

Arthur puristi kätensä nyrkkiin. Kaoru oli muuttunut paljon siitä hiljaisesta kiinalaispojasta hänen perhettä vihaavaksi mieheksi. Ja se oli hänen syytään.

"Niin tietenkin. Anteeksi, ei ollut tarkoitus. Olen vain ollut huolissani sinusta niin paljon, että elämäni romahti," Arthur sanoi ja halasi Kaorua tiukasti.

Kaoru hätkähti toisen miehen elettä ja oli ensin aika passiivinen osapuoli, mutta vastasi kuitenkin halaukseen ja soi veljelleen hennon hymyn.

Yao astui Kaorun vierelle ja kumarsi Arthurille syvään.

"Kiitos, kun sovit Kaorun kanssa. Ehkä veljeni elämä on nyt paljon helpompaa." Arthurin ilme kieli tietämättömyydestä, mutta kumarsi myös Yaoon päin.

"Niin todellakin. Löysin sattumalta oikeat veljeni täältä sirkuksesta," Kaoru sanoi ja esitteli Yaon, Yong Soon ja Kikun Arthurille.

"Eiköhän juhlita tätä nyt kun Arthurin, Kaorun ja Alfredin elämä on varmasti raiteillaan," Yong Soo huudahti ja kaikki vastasivat innokkaina myöntävästi.

"Stop tykkänään," Ludwig sanoi. "Esitys alkaa noin tunnin päästä emmekä ole edistyneet yhtään!"

Kaikkien silmät räpsähtivät auki. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH?!"

Koko sirkus meni sekasorron valtaan. Kaikki huusivat ohjeita toisilleen ja pukeutuivat esiintymisasuun, naamioihin ja hattuihin. Kiroilu ylsi melkein Lovinon tasolle.

Antonio, Arthur ja Lovino katsoivat sivusta tapahtumaa. Alfred oli muiden mukana mennyt auttamaan lavasteiden ja kaiken muun kanssa.

"Heh, enpä olisi uskonut tämän päivän kääntyvän tälläiseksi," Arthur nojasi polveensa ja katsoi punastellen Alfredia.

"Niinpä. Ainoa juttu vain tässä mättää kohdallanne," Lovino sanoi ja katsoi Antoniota.

"Olet oikeassa, mitä sanomme kuninkaille, jos eivät ihme kyllä ole jo kuollut milenterveysongelmiin tai järkytykseen," Antonio sanoi huolen täyttämällä äänellä.

Alfred kääntyi vilkuttamaan Arthurille. "En todellakaan tiedä, mutta se on varmaa, että kihlauksemme on pakko purkaa. Oletko kertonut täällä kenellekkään siitä.

Antonio nyökkäsi ja osoitti Lovinoa. "Jäimme silloin rysän päältä kiinni, kun yritin kertoa Lovinolle."

Arthur nyökkäsi ja nousi ylös seisomaan.

"Yritän kertoa Alfredille ja keksiä ongelmalle ratkaisua, koska en halua mennä naimisiin kanssasi."

"Tunne on molemminpuolinen."

"Ihanaa kuulla," Arthur sanoi iloisesti ja siinä samassa Alfred tuli ja veti Arthurin mukaansa sirkuksen ulkopuolelle. Antonio ja Lovino katsoivat punaisina noiden kahden perään.

Sirkukseen alkoi noin kolmenkymmenen minuutin jälkeen virrata ihmisiä kuin ruttoa.

Antonio ja Lovino myivät lippuja Elizan seurana ja kun liput lopuivat nopeasti Eliza meni paistinpannun kanssa ylläpitämään teltassa järjestystä.

"Etkö aio mennä katsomaan?"

Antonio katsoi Lovinoa hiljaa. "En, koska et esiinny tuolla tänään."

"Miksi vaahtoat koko ajan minusta? Hanki elämä hitto vieköön," Lovino huusi ja alkoi menemään telttaansa päin.

Antonio lähti perään. "Koska olen huolissani sinusta, enkä muutenkaan antaisi sinun tanssia yksin niiden raiskaajien katseen alla."

Lovino katsoi epäuskoisena Antoniota ja alkoi nauramaan kovaan. Antonio katsoi Lovinoa kuin tämä olisi menettänyt järkensä.

"Hahaahaa. Kukahan hetki sitten sanoi, etteivät kaikki ihmiset ole samallaisia," Lovino pysähtyi telttansa oviaukolla ja kääntyi Antonioon päin pyyhkien äskeisen ilon naamaltaan. "Olet aika ristiriitainen henkilö."

"Sellaiseksi mies tulee, kun rakastuu." Lovino punastui Antonion sanoja tietäen tämän tarkoittavan häntä.

Lovino huokaisi syvään ja katsoi maata surullisena.

"Sanoit, että rakastat minua, miksi? En enään osaa tunnistaa valehtelevaa ihmistä, koska moni ihminen on sanonut minulle saman monilla kielillä ja aina on tultu siihen 'vain hetkellinen huuma', tilanteeseen. Miksi pidät yleensäkkin minusta noin paljon? Et edes tunne minua tai minä sinua."

Antonio pyöritti kädellä Lovinon hiuksia. "Koska sinä olet sinä."

"Mitä helvettiä, tuo ei ole mikään vastaus kysymykseeni." Viileä tuuli puhalsi heidän ohitseen kiinnittäen kukan terälehtiä Lovinon hiuksiin.

"_Luoja, että hän on kaunis mies..."_

He istuivat Lovinon teltassa. Aurinko toi himmeän valon punaisen kankaan läpi ja teltan pienestä reiästä.

"En ole koskaan ennen uskonut rakkauteen ensisilmäyksellä. Mutta kun näin sinut Lovino tunsin jonkun muuttuneen sisälläni," Antonio painoi kätensä rintaansa. "Tiesin sinun olevan se oikea, tiedän, kuulostaa tyttömäiseltä ja typerältä, mutta jo äänesi kuuluminen saa minut onnelliseksi."

"Kyllä rakkautesi vaihtuisi äkkiä vihaan, jos saisit tietää mitä kaikkea olen tehnyt tämän elämäni aikana."

"Lovino, minä en välitä siitä,-," Antonio sanoi ja ulkopuolelta kuului yhtäkkiä kamala rysähdys, joka sai miehet säpsähtämään ylös.

Ulkoa alkoi kuulua huutoa ja kiljuntaa.

Antonio oli menossa Lovinon kanssa ulos teltasta, mutta samalla teltan ovi repäistiin auki ja sisään astui Antoniolle tutunoloinen sotilas. Sotilas oli rotevarakenteinen ja kasvoja peitti itämainen naamio.

Sotilas piti raudalla päällystetyillä käsillään kiinni itkuisesta Felicianosta. Heidän takaa kuului huutoja, kirouksia ja tappelun ääniä.

"FELICIANO," Antonio ja Lovino huusivat yhteen ääneen.

"Fratello, isoveli Antonio," Feliciano nyyhkytti ja yritti tavoitta kädellään heitä, mikä jäi vain säälittäväksi yritykseksi.

Sotilaan ja Felicianon takaa näkyi liekkejä, jota tuhosivat sirkustelttoja ja ihan kaiken, mikä tuli vastaan.

Sotilas tuijotti Antoniota kivistävän piikikkäällä katseella.

"Teidän korkeutenne, olemme etsineet teitä. Sallinette tulla mukaan." Sotilas ojensi kätensä Antoniota päin.

"En varmasti! Ja mitä hittoa te kuvittelette tekevänne," Antonio huusi ja perääntyi vetäen Lovinon taakseen suojaan. "Millä oikeudella tulette tuhoamaan tätä sirkusta?

Sotilas huokaisi vaivalloisesti ja otti nahkaisesta remmistä veitsen ja painoi sen Felicianon kurkulle näkyvästi, että se näkyi kaikille ulos asti. Ludwigille eritoten.

"EI! Feliciano! Päästä irti minusta," Ludwig huusi ja yritti rimpuilla sotilaan otteesta. Sotilas, joka piti itkuista Felicanoa otteestaan hymyili ja meni lähelle tämän kasvoja.

"Hmm, saattaisin ehkä pitää sinusta, mutta lupa teidän korkeutenne tulee isältänne ja hänhän on kuningas, kuten varmasti tiedät," sotilas veti Felicianoa entistä lähemmäksi itseään saaden tämän vikisemään.

"ÄLÄ KOSKE VELJEENI, SENKIN ILJETYS," Lovino huusi ja otti rautatangon lyödäkseen sotilasta. Mutta tämä oli nopeampi ja huitaisi voimillaan tangon melkein metrin päähän.

"Ja kukas sinä olet? Se jonka minun on tarkoitus vangita kuninkaan käskystä? Ei, mutta hetkinen." Mies otti naamionsa pois ja tarkasteli Lovinon kasvoja. "Sehän on minun pikkuinen sevgili."

Lovino painoi järkyttyneenä käden suunsa eteen. "Sinä!"

Antonio katsoi sotilaan paljastamia kasvoja. Ei kai hän vain ollut se...

"Minäpä minä," mies lähestyi Lovinoa Feliciano vanavedessä. "Ajattelin tätä pikkuista ensin sinuksi, mutta hän on liian lempeän oloinen sinuksi."

Lovino alkoi perääntymään syvemälle teltan sisälle ja hän tärisi. "Nyt muistankin, s-sehän tapahtui Turkissa kauan sitten..."

"Ja luulit päässeesi minusta eroon." Mies alkoi nauramaan ilotonta naurua. "Huono vitsi," Sotilas sanoi ja alkoi saapastelemaan Lovinon taakse ja hengitti tämän niskaan.

"Kun se suojeliasi hakkasi minut eräs kaunis ja lempeä nainen otti minut siipiensä suojaan ja paransi minut. Viikkojen toipumiseni jälkeen halusin kostaa sinulle ja tälle sirkukselle keinolla millä hyvänsä. En kuitenkaan löytänyt sinua tai sirkusta mistään, mutta muistin sinun kertovan _silloin_, että kaihoat takaisin Espanjaan ja varmaan jonain päivänä menisitte sinne."

Antonio katsoi ällikällä lyötynä Lovinoa. Mitä helvettiä?

"Ryhdyin sotilaaksi ja pitkä ja raskas tie vei minut kuninkaan kaartteihin ja tässä sitä nyt ollaan ihanaiseni."

"Älä kutsu häntä noin," Antonio sanoi itsevarmasti. Hänen Lovinoa ei noin vain lähennellä.

"Äläpäs ole noin suojeleva teidän korkeutenne, teillähän on jo sulhanen."

"Aiomme purkaa sen," Antonio sanoi ja tarrasi Lovinon käteen ja lähti juoksemaan teltasta törmäten kuitenkin muihin sotilaisiin, jotka olivat hiipineet Felicianon ja sotilaan taakse.

"Ja saatat Espanjan ja Englannin jälleen sotaan vai," sotilas sanoi ja otti Lovinon väkivaltaisesti otteeseensa. "Enpä usko."

"Tietäisitpä vaan, mitä tämä pikkuinen on tehnyt ennen, kun tapasi sinut."

"Mitä tarkoitat," Antonio katsoi Lovinoa. Kyyneleet täyttivät hänen silmänsä.

"ÄLÄ KERRO HÄNELLE," Lovino huusi ja alkoi rimpuila sotilaan otteessa. "Ole kiltti Sadiq."

"Mitä ei saa kertoa?" Sadiq nauroi Lovinolle.

"Voi pikkuista. Tämä on sitä mitä kerjäsit, tämä on kostoni! Ja arvaa mitä? Tyydyn enemmän veljeesi kuin sinuun. Miehet viekää hänet tyrmään. Ja hakekaa myös prinssi Arthurkin, hän ei kuulu tänne."

"Selvä Sir," kaksi vankkarakenteista miestä tarrasi Lovinoon ja he veivät tämän hänet pois. Lovino katsoi taakse kohti Antoniota ja hän kirosi itselleen.

"Ve~ F-Fratello! Älä jätä minua," Feliciano alkoi itkemään rajusti ja yritti olla mahdollisimman kaukana Sadiqista.

Antonio halusi mennä Lovinon perään, tehdä mitä tahansa, tuoda hänet takaisin, korjata asiat, mutta Sadiqin polttava katse porautui häneen ja se, mitä hän tekisi Felicianolle esti häntä lähtemästä.

"Elämä on joskus tälläistä teidän korkeutenne, mutta saittepa linnaanne enemmän työntekijöitä," Sadiq nauroi. Hänestä koko tilanne on äärimmäisen hauska.

"Minäkin sain leikkikalun," Sadiq suuteli Felicianoa poskelle. Feliciano halusi oksentaa.

"Päästä hänet irti," Antonion smaragdinvihreät silmät leiskuivat vihasta.

"Enpä taida, sillä käsky ei tullut teiltä, joten minun ei tarvitse totella sinua ja isäsi neuvoi minua juuri olemaan kuuntelematta sinua. Älä pelkää en satuta häntä. Leikin vain."

"V-Ve~ Ludwig tule pelastamaan minut," Felicianon itkuinen vikisevä ääni oli tuskin kuunneltavissa.

Antonio ei keksinyt mitään muuta kun erään hullun suunnitelman (oliko se edes suunnitelma?). Se tietäisi kyllä perheelle häpeää, mutta hän ei voinut elää sellaisen ajatuksen kanssa, että Lovinoa kidutettiin ja Felicianosta tehtäisiin vasten tahtoaan toisen omaisuudeksi ja muut joutuisivat pakkotöihin. Ei! Oli tehtävä jotain.

"Et siis aio satuttaa häntä?"  
"Kunniasanalla," Sadiq nosti kätensä ylös ja samalla Antonio pinkaisi juoksuun ja juoksi sirkuksen porteilta piiloon tiheään metsikköön, josta häntä ei heti löydettäisi.

"Hei, mitä helv-?! OTTAKAA HÄNET KIINNI," Sadiq huusi raivoisasti ja katsoi Felicianoa, jonka viimeinen toivenripe sammui hänen silmissä.

"Älä pelkää, alamme vietämää yhteistä aikaa enemmän kun osaat kuvitellakkaan. Et ole koskaan yksin."

Sadiq alkoi saapastella pois sirkuksen luota kahden miehen luo, jotka pitivät rimpuilevia Emilia ja Kaorua tiukassa otteessa.

"Onko kaikki hoidettu niinkuin sovittiin," Sadiq varmisti.

"Kaikki pomo, paitsi että erään tosi hienon teltan sisällä on joku vanhus, joka kyselee omituisia ja hymyilee koko ajan, ihan kuin se ei edes tajuaisi koko tilannetta," Emilia pitävä sotilas sanoi.

"Varmaan kuuro," toinen sanoi ja väisti Kaorun nyrkin.

"Sillä ei ole väliä tappakaa se vaikka, niin päästään siitäkin," Sadiq sanoi ja antoi omituisella kielellä ohjeita kolmelle muulle sotilaalle.

Felicianon ääni ei ollut vieläkään palannut. "Ei...Ei Nonno, älä sinäkin..."

Laiha mies juoksi Sadiqia päin. "Hei pomo, sitä prinssiä ei löydy missään! Katosi kuin tuhka tuuleen."

"No etsikää hänet, emme voi palata ennen kuin prinssit on saatu kiinni tai kuningas ei anna palkkiotamme," Sadiq huusi ja kuiskasi Felicianolle; "Älä huoli! Tapaat nämä ystäväsi uudestaan ehkä toisessa elämässä, mutta siihen asti olet vain minun."

"Ve~..."

"Saammeko mekin mhiihhi," Kaorua pitelevä sotilas hirnui. "Tehdä tuhmia juttuja näiden kahden kanssa. Emilin silmät pullistuivat melkein pois silmäkuopista.

"Tehkää, mitä lystäätte"

"Yay!"

**UUUJEE! Nyt saatiin tähänkin tarinaan jännitystä ja kommenteja saa laittaaa ;)**


	18. Piileskelyä rottien tapaan

"Menkää te kaksi tuolle pellolle ja te muut haravoitte metsää! Se prinssi on saatava kiinni tänää tai meidät hukkaperii!" Antonio kuuli käskyjä pitkin metsää, kun hän piileskeli erään onton puunrungon sisällä, jota peitti tiheä kukkapuska. Hän häpesi isäänsä tällä hetkellä enemmän kuin mitään. Miten näinkin köyhä valtio voi sijoittaa viimeisetkin rahansa kahden prinssin vahtimiseen? Se, mitä Antonio oli hetki tehnyt, eli juossut Sadiqi pakoo kuin rotta, ei ollut oikeasti suunniteltu juttu, mutta hän ei ollut keksinyt muutakaan.

Nyt vain oli keksittävä joku todella, hypermahtava, jalat alta vievä, uskomaton, hämmästyttävä suunnitelma, joka pelastaisi sirkuksen ja kaikki hänen ystävänsä. Antonion pää kuitenkin löi tyhjää, mikä ei ollut yllätys, sillä prinssimme pää ei oltu keksitty tälläisiä tilanteita varten. Mikä idiootti.

Yksi sotilas tuli todella lähelle Antoniota ja pysähtyi siihen hänen eteensä. Antonio ei uskaltanut hengittää ja sulki silmänsä kuin pieni lapsi, joka ei haluaisi vielä lähteä tarhasta kotiin. Mies kumartui kukkapuskaa kohti ja työnsi päätään lähemmäksi paikkaa, missä Antonio tärisi jännityksestä.

Yhtäkkiä kuului huuto; "Hei! Voit tulla pois sieltä toiseen paikkaan jatkamaan etsintään. Olemme kaluneet metsän tämän puolen jo kokonaan. Ei se prinssi kovin kaukana voi enään olla."

Antonio melkein alkoi kiittäämään Pyhää Mariaa, mutta sotilas ei liikkunut mihinkään. Pysyi siinä ja katsoi taaksee. Antonio alkoi pikkuhiljaa epäillä pelastumistaan.

"Pudotin tänne yhden jutun ja haluaisin luvan etsiä sitä vielä täältä. Se on minulle ehdottoman tärkeä." Sotilas lirkutti. Antonio kurkotti katsomaan yhden puun rakoon tapahtumaan niin hiljaa kun paniikissa voi. Huutaja oli lihava, viiksekäs, jonkimoinen korkea-arvoinen tyyppi. Kersantti tai vastaava.

Mies pöyhisti rintaansa. "Ja mikäs tämä niin tärkeä juttu on?" Miehen katse ei ollut tyytyväinen. Sotilas oli selin Antoniota päin, joten häne ei nähnyt tämän reaktiota.

"Kihlasormuksen," sotilas tokaisi pienen hiljaisuuden päätteeksi. "Menen pian vihille, muistatteko. Morsiammeni ei pitäisi siitä, jos hukkaisin niinkin arvokkaan esineen." Antonio alkoi mielessä itkemään verta. Toivottavasti tuo läski olisi tiukka komentaja.

Pullukka mietti ankarasti kulmat kurtussa. "Nooh... Kaipa se käy, mutta en suvaitse huolimattomuutta tästedes ja tämä vähennetään palkkiostasi."

"Tietenkin sir," sotilas kumarsi kuin hovimestari saaden raidallisen kaulahuivinsa latvat koskettamaan maata.

"Hmph!" Pullukka lähti pitkin askelin pois kauemmaksi paikasta, jossa Antonio oli ansassa sotilaan nenän alla. Nyt oli hyvät neuvot kalliit!

Sotilas odotti toisen loittonemista hetken ja kääntyi sitten rajusti taaksepäin. Yllätyskäännös hätkähdytti Antonio ja sai hänet rajusti kaatumaan taaksepäin. Hänen todella huonoksi tuuriksi puun toinen puu oli täysin laho ja Antonio rämähti puun läpi ulos rungosta. Terävät tikut teikivät pieniä haavoja Antonion iholle

Sotilas kiersi nopeasti puun toiselle puolelle ja tarttui Antonion paidan kauluksiin ja nosti hänet riuhtaisten ylös. Sotilaan kasvot olivat irvokkaimmat, mitä Antonio oli koskaan nähnyt. Miehen vaaleat hiukset kiilsivät auringossa ja sai tämän näyttämään pyhimykseltä.

"Ööm... En tahdo häiritä, mutta laskisitteko minut alas?" Antonio veti naamalleen söpöimmän ilmeen, minkä hän tuolla (hänen mielestä komealla) naamalla sai. Saaden kuitenkin hänen näyttämään todella tyhmältä.

Sotilas katsoi Antoniota kylmästi sinisillä silmillään. "Miksi minä niin tekisin?" Mies paiskasi Antonion maahan ja painoi raskaan saappaansa Antonion rintakehalle. Antoniolla alkoi olla vaikea hengittää, kun sotilas painoi saapastaan syvemmin hänen rintaansa.

"Älä luulekkaan, että taipuisin aneluihisi tai taivutteluihisi, heh, kuule sitä päivää ei tule olemaankaan." Sotilas potkaisi Antoniota kylkeen ja vatsaan. Sotilas alkoi painamaan kovemmin Antonion vatsaan. Antonion ääni katosi aina uuden potkun tullessa. Sietämätön kipu lävisti Antonion joka kerta monien potkujen lomassa. Hänen silmänsä halusivat itkeä kivusta, mutta Antonio ei antanut tuolle ruojalle sitä mahdollisuutta nauttia hänen kyynelistä.

Sotilas lopetti ja asteli kauemmas Antoniosta. Hän yritti nousta ylös ottaen tukea puusta kömpelösti. Henki ei kulkenut kunnolla. Sotilaan kasvoilla virnuili ilkeä hymy.

"Olet yllättävän vankkaa tekoa tuollaiseksi lellipennuksi," sotilas sanoi ja kaivoi vyöltään nahkalla päällystettyä käärrettä. "Mutta kyllä sinä pian murrut."

Sotilas otti nahkapäällysteen pois ja esine paljastui pieneksi veitseksi, joka kiilsi terävyyttään. Antonion pupillit kapenivat minkä pystyivät pelosta. Sotilas tarttui Antonion käsiin ja sitoi ne nauhalla kiinni yhteen. "Mitäs sanoisit, että löytäisin sinut metsästä hakattuna ja pelastaisin sinut? Kukaan ei saisi koskaan tietää kuka hakkasi sinut. Et edes sinä itsekkään, vaikka vahvoja huumausaineita on vaikea löytää niin saat sitä kuitenkin aimo annoksen. On varmasti mukavaa herätä tietämättä omaa nimeäsi."

"M-Miksi teet tämän?" Antonio pelkäsi todella paljon, mutta ei näyttänyt sitä. Se olisi viimeinen pisara hänelle.

"Ai miksikö," sotilas näytti typerältä miettiessään. "En oikeastaan tiedä. Haluaisin saada ylennyksen armeejassa, mutta hullu ei siitä hirveästi välitä kuitenkaan." sotilas nosti kätensä veitsi ojossa näyttäen hullunvirnettään. Antonio hätääntyi ja potki jaloillaan sotilasta kauemmaksi. Sotilas ei ollut siitä moksiskaan vaan meni Antonion päälle vangitsien Antonion jalat liikkumattomaksi.

Veitsi nousi nopeasti molempien yläpuolelle ja Antonio sulki silmänsä tiukasti kiinni uudestaan ja oli hyvästelemässä maailmaan ja kaikkia rakkaita ystäviään, kun yhtäkkiä kuuluikin kova kolahdus.

Antonio avasi nopeasti silmänsä ja sotilaan kasvot olivat yllättyneen näköiset ja hän valahti kaatuen pois Antonion päältä sulkien silmänsä. Antonio puri nauhan pois käsistään ja katsoi sotilasta, jonka takaraivoon oli nousemassa kivuliaan näköinen patti. Antonio katsoi ylöspäin hämmentyneenä ja näki aurinkoa vasten tumman hahmon, jolla oli paistinpannu kädessään.

Hahmo oli Lukas.

Hän tuijotti Antoniota sinisillä, pohjattomilla silmillään. Hän ojensi kätensä Antoniolle ja tämän tartuttua Lukaksen käteen, siro mies veti hänet ylös. Antonio hieroi niskaansa. "Kiitos ja... Anteeksi." Antonio katsoi Lukasta anelevasti. "Älä vihaa minua tämän takia. Lupaan korjata tilanteen jotenkin. Minun syy tämä kuitenkin on."

Lukas katsoi Antoniota tunteettomasti. Ihan kuin ei olisi tilanteesta moksiskaan.

"Sinun sietääkin olla pahoillasi, mutta en ole vihainen sinulle. Olen kyllä silloin, jos rakkaan veljeni neitsyys on mennyttä tämän sopan selvitettyä." Antonio kohotti hämmästyneenä katseensa Lukakseen.

"Uskotko meidän onnistuvan pelastamaan sirkus ja kaikki muut?"

"Toivon niin ainakin."

"Miten pääsit muuten pakenemaan?" Antonio ja Lukas sitoivat ja vetivät sotilaan kauas pois metsästä eräälle aukiolle.

"Minulla oli tarkoitus Yaon kanssa viedä veljemme kauas pois sirkuksesta erään tuntemamme naisen luokse. Mutta mutkia tuli matkaan. Jouduimme hyökkäykseen ja Yao käski minun viedä pojat pois. Hän pidättelisi miehiä niin pitkään kuin pystyisi. En tiedä Yaon kohtalosta paljoakaan. Löysin piilon pojille, koska tie kaupunkiin oli täynnä sotilaita, oli hyvä pitää heidät poissa päivänvalosta." Lukas ja Antonio kiipesivät tiheän puun oksalle, joka toimi heille täydellisenä piilona. Ainakin hetkellisesti.

"Mutta pojat löydettiin sittenkin," Antonio totesi hiljaa.

Lukaksen ilme synkkeni. "Niin, lähdin piilosta etsimään Elizavetaa, joka oli auttamassa loukkaantuneita ja hätäisiä katsojia pois palavan sirkuksen luota. Hän antoi minulle yhden paistinpannuistaan, jotta voisin puolustautua. Tämä on muuten todella mahtava ase, tainnuttaa kenet vaan. Mutta kun huomaamattomasti palasin piilopaikalle, niin pojat olivatkin poissa. En voinut lähteä hakemaan heitä, koska minutkin oli huomattu ja taka-ajo alkoi taas kohdallani. Lähdin juoksemaan pois ja huomasin sinut täällä ja loput sinä tiedätkin."

"Mitä muille on tapahtunut?"

"Todella hyvä kysymys," Lukas vilkuili muihin puihin päin. "Tiedän, että Ludwig, Francis, Berwald, Ivan ja Alfred ovat jossakin noissa puissa piilossa. Tapasin heidät ennen kuin huomasin sinut ja jos olet huolissasi niin he voivat ihan hyvin. Muista en tiedä."

"Aivan." Antonio alkoi miettimään ankarasti. Oli pakko olla keino pelastamaan muut. "Meidän pitää tavata!"

"Hm?" Lukas katsoi Antoniota kummaksuen.

"Sinähän olet sellainen, joka ei koskaan luovuta. Niin aivan! Me voimme yhdistää voimamme ja pelastaa muut. Yksin siitä ei kyllä tulisi mitään. Mitä sanot?" Antonio ojensi kätensä Lukasta päin.

"Olen kyllä kuullut nuo sanat kerran eräältä tanskalaiselta menneisyydessäni, mutta en ole vieläkään varma pitääkö se paikkansa. Mutta...Miksipäs ei."

Lukas tarttui Antonion käteen ja he hyppäsivät alas puusta etsimään muita. Oli kiire, sillä he eivät voineet tietää varmasti, oliko jo muille sattunut jo jotain vakavampaa, mitä Antonio sillä hetkellä vähiten toivoi

**Niinpä niin Antonio... Yksi kaikkien ja kaikki yhden puolesta, vai miten se nyt taas olikaan. **


	19. Oletteko mukana?

**Alunperin tän luvun piti olla Lukasin rakkausextra, mutta jätin sen hautumaan, koska siitä pitäisi muihin extroihin verrattuna tulla erillaisempi.**

**Mutta mennäänpä eteenpäin.**

"Mihin helvettiin yksi prinssi voi ison perseensä työntää, kun ette muka löydä häntä mistään," Sadiq huusi kurkku suorana sotilaille, jotka peittivät kuulonsa menettämisen puolesta korvansa käsillään. "Etsikää paremmin senkin idiootit!"

Sadiq saapasteli tukikohtaan, joka koostui sirkuksen teltanjäämistä. Säälittävä näky usko pois. Hän riuhtaisi sisäänkäyntiaukon auki ja raivoisasti alkoi pyöriä ympyrää tukikohdassaan. Oli pakko keksiä prinssin olinpaikka tai muuten hukka perii hänet. Sadiq oli oikeasti lahjonut kuninkaan ja saanut väliaikaisesti komentajan aseman armeejassa vain kostaakseen sirkukselle ja Lovinolle.

Felicianon kädet olivat kahlittu puuhun kiinni ja hän vikisi hiljaa. Hän ajatteli itkevänsä kaikki kyyneleensä tässä ja nyt. Fratellon, Ludwigin ja nonnon menettämisen jälkeen ei enään tässä maailmassa olisi mitään itkettävää. Feliciano katsoi Sadiqin edestakaisin-kävelyään, mikä näytti erittäin hauskalta, muttei siinä tilanteessa voinut nauraa.

"Ehm.. Herra Sadiq," Feliciano aloitti hiljaa peläten huutoa, joka tuosta miehestä lähtisi.

"Mitä haluat?"

"Olen huolissani."

"Mistä?" Sadiqin ilme ei ollut niistä iloisimmista päistä.

"Teistä." Felicianon vikinä alkoi muuttua kunnon puheeksi.

"Mitä sinä..-" Sadiq aloitti ankarasti, mutta Feliciano hyssyttelikin Sadiqin hiljenemään ja pyysi Sadiqia istumaan läheiselle tyynylle.

"Vihan pitäminen sisällään ei ole hyväksi keholle," Feliciano sanoi lempeästi ja Sadiqin ilme vaihtui vihasta sanoinkuvaamattomaksi. "Sinun pitäisi purkaa sieluasi, vaikka minulle."'

"Ja miksi minä niin tekisin ja miksi edes luottaisin sinuun?"

"No, et varmaan ole päästämässä minua pois itseltäsi kovin pitkään aikaan, joten meidän tulisi olla niinkuin ystäviä toisillemme, muuten ei juttu toimi. Ja saisit muuta ajateltavaa."

Sadiq katsoi Felicianon itkuisen hymyileviä kasvoja, jotka olivat viattoman ja rehellisen oloiset Sadiqin silmissä. Sadiq kyllä toisaalta tarvitsi itselleen jonkun rehellisen kuuntelijan "Oletko hyvä kuuntelemaan? Tämä on pitkä ja vaikea asia."

"Anna kaiken tulla ulos."

* * *

Samaan aikaan Antonio ja Lukas olivat piiloutuneet kahden avuliaan aatelisnaisen muhkeiden hameenhelmojen alle (Kukaan ei tiedä, kenen idea se alunperin oli ollut), mutta se toimi ja sotilaat menivät naisten ohi, kun heitä tuli vastaan. Nyt vain oli keksittävä keino muiden löytymiseksi ja piti keksiä yhteinen piilopaikka, koska naisten mekkojen pinta-ala riitti vain kahden henkilön piilottamiseen.

Tiheä pyheikkö tuli vastaan ja Antonio ja Lukas päättivät jättää loistavan piilopaikkansa ja alkaa kehitellä suunnitelmaa, joka voisi pelastaa heidät tästä todella syvästä sopasta. Lukas alkoi etsiä suurta onkaloa puskien sisältä ja löysi sellaisen kauniin kukkapusikon juuresta. Antonio meni varmistamaan alueen turvallisuutta puusta käsin. Sotilaita oli todellakin lisääntynyt ja lisääntynyt, mikä sai Antonion epäilemään muidenkin jääneen kiinni.

"Kivat näköalat, eikö vain," ääni tuli Antonion toiselta puolelta.

"Niin on. Harmi vain, että nuo sotilaat pilaavat sitä."

"Samaa mieltä," ääniä lisääntyi Antonion yläpuolelta.

Hetkinen...

"ÄÄÄÄÄK," Antonion suu tukittiin kädellä ja Antonio katsoi hämmentyneenä käden omistajaa. Ivan istui hänen vierellään ja Ludwig, Berwald ja Alfred istuivat hänen yläpuolellaan yllättyneenä siitä, ettei Antonio ollut huomannut edes Ivania noustessaan ylös puuhun.

"Herran Jumala! Mitä helvettiä te täällä teette?"

"Piileskellään kuinkas muutenkaan," Alfred sanoi ja katsoi maahan. "Pitää olla hiljaa, jotta emme paljastu."

"Aaa..," Antonio sanoi. "Mahtavaa, että olette hengissä! Hei muuten! Tuletteko Lukaksen ja minun kanssa erääseen hulluun suunnitelmaan, joka ehkä noi kolmenkymmenen prosentin tarkkudella onnistuu."

"Tietty! Kerro minkälainen suunnitelma se on," Francis sanoi Antonion takapuolen alta. "Toni-rakkaani, ei haittaa vaikka istutkin naamani päällä. Mon dieu kuinka jumalallinen takamuksesi on, ei edes satu, kun istut päälläni."

"Ai sinäkö se olitkin Francis. Oikeastaan meillä ei ole suunnitelmaa. Vain pieniä järjestelyjä ja haluaisimme, että liittyisitte pieneen joukkomme kuningasta vastaa."

Kaikki katsoivat Antoniota kummastellen. Oma poika pettäisi isänsä, joka on _kuningas._Outoa.

Kaikkien ilmeet kielivät epäilyksestä tätä Antonion pientä ehdotusta kohtaan.

"Minä olen ainakin mukana," Alfred sanoi lopulta. "En jätä pikku Artietani toista kertaa."

Antonio hymyili ja kiitti Alfredia. Ainakin olisi kolme, mikä kuitenkin oli vähän, mutta tyhjää parempi.

"Minäkin tulen," Francis sanoi siirrettyään itsensä Antonion vierelle. "Ties vaikka meistä tulisi sankareita."

"Tinon pelastaminen on minulle ensisijaista tällä hetkellä, mutten onnistu siinä yksin," Berwald sanoi tummalla äänellä. "Mukana."

"Minäkin tulen Yaon vuoksi," Ivanin huolettomalta kuulostava ääni tuli seuraavaksi mukaan.

Antonio kiitti kaikkia ja katsoi Ludwigia, jonka katse mietti vastausta, jota Antonio pelkäsi kieltäväksi.

"Ludwig... minä-," Antonio ei saanut mitään kannustavaa suustaan, sillä oikeasti oli hänen syytään, että he nyt istuivat puussa miettien kaikkien kohtaloa.

"Tämä on todella järjetöntä," Ludwig sanoi ankarasti. "Mutta olen mukana."

Antonio tunsi onnen kyyneleet tulevan hänen silmiinsä, mutta säästi itkun toisaalle ja alkoi kertoa joukolleen, mitä hän ja Lukas olivat sopineet aiemmin.

"Nyt vain pitää löytää Lukas."

"Täällä ollaan," Lukas sanoi Antoniolle viereiseltä oksalta ja tarkkaili maata jatkuvasti. "Piti tulla tänne. Sotilaita alkoi tulla aukiolle ja oli vaarallista jäädä sinne. Hienoa, että te kaikki olette mukana tässä surkeassa yrityksessä."

"Mutta Lukas ei se ole surkea."

"On. Ja tiedät sen."

"Ei mennä siihen toverit."

Miehet päättivät yön tullessa lähteä toiseen piilopaikkaan, koska heidän oleskelunsa puussa oli vähällä paljastua liian monta kertaa. Alfred sanoi Arthurin puhuvan ennen heidän eroamistaan kauan sitten, että Espanjassa asuu noita, joka on palveluksen velkaa Arthurille. Se julistettiin seuraavaksi piilopaikaksi. Paikka oli liiankin tuttu Antoniolle, joten matka sinne on helppo, jos ei oteta lukuun monia sotilastelttoja tien ympärillä.

Lukas keksi, että kaksi miestä menisi kerralla. Yksin on liian vaarallista ja turvatonta, jos sotilaat sattuisivat huomaamaan hiiviskelijän. Koko joukko yhtä aikaa taas riskeeraisi koko matkan.

Ludwig ja Lukas menivät ensin, kun he saivat tarkat ohjeet Antoniolta siitä, missä madam Carponellan kauppa Paha Silmä on.

Lukas ja Ludwig pääsivät hiljaisuudesta päätellen turvallisesti perille. Seuraavana vuorossa olisivat Berwald ja Francis, jotka eivät aluksi päässeet yksimielisyyteen siitä kumpi johtaisi tämän matkan. No, lyhyellä kivi-paperi-sakset- ottelulla Berwald johti Francista eteenpäin. Eräs sotilas oli heidän lähdettyä kai mennyt tyhjentämään rakkoaan, mutta Berwaldin voimakas nyrkinisku päähän sai sotilaan unohtamaan muutakin, kun oman nimensä.

Heidänkin matka taisi sujua hiljaisuudesta päätellen hyvin ja Antonio ja Alfred odottivat vielä hetken, ennen kuin lähtivät matkaan. Antonio johti Alfredin mainittua surkean suuntavaistonsa ja heidän hiiviskely sotilastukikohdan ohi oli pitkä ja vaarallinen, sillä moni sotilas heräili jo siihen aikaan yöetsintöihin. Antonio tarkkaili hyvällä näöllään ympäristöä kuin haukka. Alfred pysyi parhaansa mukaan Antonion perässä.

Monen piiloon menemisen ja vastoinkäymisen jälkeen Alfred ja Antonio pääsivät kaupungin keskustaan ja he juoksivat madam Carponellan torikaupan sisälle, jossa kaikki olivat jo ja kaikki katsoivat edessä olevaa kahta hahmoa.

**Jee! Mahtavat ritarimme ovat matkalla tai ainakin suunnittelemassa oman prinsessan pelastamista.**

**Nääh... Tästä tuli säälittävän lyhyt, mutta antakaa anteeksi. Oon potenut jotain kirjoitus-kriisiä...**


	20. (EXTRA!) Kaksi miestä ja satukirja

**Ei herran jumala!? Tästä tuli todella pitkä... Älkää olko vihaisia, jos olen epäreilu muille hahmoille. Oikeastaan olenkin todella epäreilu! I wanna die... Tää pari on vaan ihana. En saanut tiivistettyä tätä mitenkään järkevästi. Anteeksi. Kuuntelin tätä kirjoittaessa koko ajan Fairy talea, se sopii vaan tälle parille niin paljon.**

_Lukas asteli kylmässä ulkoilmassa kadulla pienen veljensä Emilin kanssa. Talvi Tanskassa oli silloin tosi kylmä ja Lukaksen oli keksittävä jokin keino saada veljensä lämpimäksi. Mikä sillä hetkellä tuntui mahdottomalta tehtävältä, koska heillä ei ollut rahaa majataloon, ruokaa tai muutenkaan mihinkään. Lukas oli myös miettinyt hakevansa töitä, mutta missä hän työskentelisi? Ei hänellä ollut koulutusta tai kokemusta mistään alasta ja se oli yksin hänen vanhempiensa syytä._

_Herra ja rouva Bondevik olivat eronneet salaa ja kumpikaa ei halunnut Lukasta tai Emilia vaivakseen. Niinpä he heittivät yhdessätuumin lapsensa kadulle. Lukaksen katkeroitunut mieli ei halunnut enään jäädä synnyinsijoillensa Norjaan, vaan hän salakuljetti Emilin ja itsensä erääseen kalastaja-alukseen nimeltä 'Säihkysääri,' ja päässyt siten pois maasta. Sillä keinoin hän eli muutaman kuukauden merillä jäniksenä. Aluksessa epäiltiin alusta asti, että nyt on ylimääräisiä kyydissä. Niinpä Lukas ja Emil hyppäsivät pois kyydistä seuraavassa satamassa ja saivat pian selville, että he ovat Tanskassa, koska kieli._

_Tässä sitä nyt oltiin. Palelemassa ja nälissään. Lukas kirosi vanhempansa maasta taivaisiin, mikä oli tullut hänelle tavaksi vanhempien erottua. Lukas pysähtyi erään kirjakaupan näyteikkunan eteen ja katseli kaupan sisällä olevaa sisustettua huonetta, jossa oli syvä nojatuoli, takka ja pajon kirjoja. Luoja, että hän rakasti kirjoja. Hän tällä hetkellä antaisi mitä vain (paitsi veljeään), jotta voisi vain istua noiden kirjojen seassa._

_Emil aivasti ja alkoi hytisemään entistä enemmän. Lukas polvistui ja hieroi Emilin käsivarsia lämpimiksi ja hymyili hänelle pienen hymyn. Emil oli liian väsynyt vastaamaan hymyyn ja työnsi Lukaksen kädet pois ja sanoi; "Olen jo iso!" Lukas nyökkytti, mutta ei lopettanut._

_Kaupan ovi avattiin ja kaupasta asteli ulos vanhahko nainen, joka katsoi poikia lempeästi. Lukas hypähti irti Emilista. "I-Iltaa," Lukas ja Emil sanoivat yhteen ääneen. Nainen nyökkäsi. "Iltaa. Minnekäs te kaksi olette matkalla? Ette ole paikallisia, ettehän." Nainen asteli heidän eteen ja piteli käsissään suurta kirjapinoa. Lukas katsoi ihaillen tuota kirjapinoa. "Tuota... Emme asu täällä. Olemme vain vierailemassa. Voisinko minä auttaa teitä noiden kantamustenne kanssa. Ne näyttävät painavan aika lailla." __Nainen vain naurahti vastaukseksi. "Ei tämä mitään, mutta jos todella viitsitte niin olisin todella kiitollinen. Tuollaista jaloutta kohtaa harvoin täällä." Nainen ojensi kirjoja Lukakselle ja Lukas ojensi muutaman kirjan veljelleen ja he lähtivät kävelemään kohti kaunista ruotsalaistyylistä luhtitaloa kohti. Nainen avasi koleilla käsillään oven ja hän johdatti poikia seuraamaan häntä yläkertaan. Matkan varrella he kohtasivat nuoren miehen, jolla oli itkuinen, sairaanoloinen lapsi sylissään. Nainen nyökkäsi vain miehelle ja he jatkoivat matkaa ylemmäksi._

_Naisen asunto oli kauniisti pitsillä ja pehmeillä väreillä sisustettu. Hän oli erityisen kiintynyt posliinilapsiin. Niitä oli erillaisen värisiä ja kokoisia. "Kiitoksia avusta, voitte jättää kirjat tuonne nurkkaan. Kiitos todella paljon," Nainen sanoi iloisesti, johon Lukas vain nyökkäsi._

_"Me tästä lähdemme häiritsemästä," Lukas tarttui Emiliä kaavun helmasta ja johdatti heidät ovelle päi._

_"No mutta. Pitäähän minun palkita teidät jotenkin," Nainen avasi ruokakaappiaan, joka oli yltäkylläisiksi asti täynnä. "Ettekö jäisi illalliselle?"_

_"Voi, emme halua vaivata lempeyttänne enään."_

_"Ja pyh, tehän tässä lempeitä vanhaa naista kohtaan olitte ja on minun vuoro puolestaan olla lempeä teille." Nainen alkoi touhuta keittiössä laittaen patoja hellalle ja pyysi poikia sytyttämään tulen takkaan. __Lukas sai luvan katsella ja lukea naisen kirjoja, joita oli yhden kirjakaupan verran tai melkein kahdenkin. Emil istui takan edessä. Sellaista lämpöä ei näinä päivinä joka päivä saisikaan._

_Nainen huusi pojat tunnin ja puolen kuluttua keittiöön ja pyysi poikien tultua liittymään seuraan. Lukas ja Emil katsoivat ruokia, mitä nainen oli näinkin lyhyessä ajassa tehnyt. Oli pataruokia, liharuokia, salaattia, leipää, makkaraa ja keittoja. Tämä oli ihan kuin seisova pöytä._

_"Käykää kimppuun!" Nainen sanoi ja ojensi lautaset pojille ja heitä ei tarvinnut kahdesti käskeä. Sinä iltana pojat tunsivat halkeavansa syönnin jälkeen._

_Emil oli jälkiruuan jälkeen nukahtanut naisen vuodesohvalle raukean näköisenä ja onnekkaana. Lukas hymyili sisimmässään veljelleen leveästi._

_"Anteeksi." Lukas auttoi astioiden korjaamisessa. "Herätän hänet pikimmiten, jotta emme vaivaa teitä tämän enempää."_

_Nainen vain hymyili. "Ei se mitään. Älä kuitenkaan herätä häntä. Hän on nuori ja tarvitsee kaiken mahdollisen unen. En minä siitä pahastu jos te kaksi herran enkeliä jäisitte yöksi luokseni." __Lukas ravisti päätään. "Ei, kyllä tämä riittää. Emme aikoneet jäädä. Auttaa vain." Nainen hyssytteli: __"Tiedän, mutta minun mieliksi." __Lukas ei sanonut enään mitään. Eikä hänen tarvinnutkaan. Hän irrotti kaapunsa ja ja asetti sen Emilin päälle ja kampesi Emilin viereen nukkumaan._

_"Kirjapainamo?" Lukas kysyi ja hörppäsi kahvia aamu seitsemän aikoihin. Emil nukkui vielä._

_"Kyllä," nainen oli edellisenä iltana esitellyt itsensä Hildaksi. "Tuttuni omistaa sen ja hän etsii kirjoista kiinnostunutta hänelle töihin."_

_"Mitkä ovat työtehtäviä?"_

_"Arvostella tarinoita ja kertoa, mitkä ovat lukemisen arvoisia ja mitkä ei. Pääsisit kirjojen pariin ja lämpimään. Hän tosiaan hoitaa majoituksen ja muut. Ja varmasti Emilkin voi työskennellä siellä."_

_"Työskentelisinkö yksin Emilin kanssa?"_

_"Ette. Hänellä on poika Mathias, joka myös työskentelee painaamossa niiden raskaimpien töiden parissa. Hän on sinua vanhempi, tai ainakin näyttää siltä. Hän aikamoinen tuulispää. Ei hänestä olisi uskonut, että hän aikoisi kirjailijaksi."_

_"Kirjailijaksi," Lukas kysyi ja toivotti veljelleen hyvää huomenta, kun Emil istui pöytään sekaisin olevia hiuksia järjestellen._

_"Hyvää huomenta Emil! Niin kirjailijaksi. Hänen isänsä ei haluaisi poikansa kirjoittavan. Niinpä Mathias kirjoittaa salaa ja on näyttänyt jotakin minulle. Luoja, miten uskomattomia tarinoita ja satuja hän kirjoittaa. Hän vain pelkää viedä ne isänsä luo arvosteltavaksi. Onhan ne aika naismaisia tarinoita miehen kirjoittamaksi."_

_Lukas katsoi kahvimukiaan. Vai että ihan kirjailia, mielenkiintoista._

_Pojat lähtivät Hildan luota aamiasen jälkeen. He suuntasivat matkansa pääkadulla sijaitsevalle kirjapainamoon, josta Hilda oli puhunut. Ilma oli tavallistakin kirpeämpi. Pojat kävelivät narskuvalla lumella ja katsoivat leikkiviä lapsia, joiden touhuja vahtivat äidit hymy huulilla. Lukas ja Emil saivat tuntemattomilta paljon katseita. Tytöiltä huokailevia ja ihastelevia ilmeitä. Pojilta kateellisia, koska Lukas ja Emil olivat siunaantuneet pirun jumalallisella ulkonäöllä. Pojiksi siis todella kauniita._

_Pojat saapuivat etsimälleen rakennukselle, joka oli todella suuri, kaunis hienostorakennus ja seinien värit olivat peige ja valkoinen. Lukas tarttui leijonanpäässä roikkuvaan kolkuttimeen. Kop! Kop!... Ei kuulunut hetkeen mitään, kunnes sisältä kuului voimakkaita juoksuaskelia, jotka olivat tulossa vaarallisen nopeasti kohti ovea, missä Lukas seisoi Emilin kanssa henkisen paniikin vellovan heidän sisällään. __Ovi rämähti auki täydellä teholla ja Lukas perääntyi veljensä kanssa kahdeksan metriä taaksepäin oven luota. Emil oli vaistomaisesti tarrautunut Lukaksen kaapuun tiukasti. Lukas katsoi eteenpäin ja oven avannutta miestä ihmeissään._

_Mies oli nuori, sinisilmäinen, täysin tanskalainen, lihaksikas, hymyilevä ja aika komea, mutta täyden voiton vei hänen hiuksensa, jotka näyttivät pyörremyrskyn sieppaamilta, jotka tuuli oli kuitenkin palauttanut miehelle myöhemmin. __Mies hymyili leveästi pojille. Erityisesti, kun Lukaksen ja miehen katseet kohtasivat. Lukas veti katseensa heti maahan punastuen. Se vain lisäsi miehen hymyilemistä._

_"Aamupäivää," mies sanoi iloisesti ja innokkaasti. "Mites voisin auttaa teitä?"  
Lukaksen ääni oli jumittunut aluksi kurkkuun. "Krhm. Tulisimme tänne töihin." _

_Mies tarttui Lukaksen käsiin. "Oih! Ihanko totta?! Tulkaan ihmeessä peremmälle vain ja minun nimeni on Mathias Andersen hauska tutustua. Keitäs te olette? Ette takuulla ole täältä päin."_

_Lukas ja Emil kuuntelivat ällistyneenä Mathiasta ja Lukas vastasi höpöttelyn pienistä raoista lyhyesti; "Äm.. Olen Lukas Bondevik ja tämä on veljeni Emil," ja " Olemme Norjasta."_

_Mathias esitteli talon sisäpuolta, joka oli vanhanaikaisen konttorin tavoin sisustettu. Huone oli täynnä kansioita. Papereita oli pöydillä ja lattialla kasapäin. Huoneessa oli myös kymmeniä satoja kirjahyllyjä ja kirjoja oli lattiallakin kasoittain, koska ne eivät mahtunut hyllyyn. _

_"Tässä oli konttoripuoli. Seuraava huone on itse kirjapainamo. Tulkaa!" Mathias johdatti heidät konttorihuoneen perällä olevalle ovelle ja avasi sen hopealla avaimella, joka roikkui ketjussa monien muiden avainten kanssa. Huoneessa oli kaksi jättimäistä painokonetta. Niiden suurus sai Emilin suun muodostamaan sanan 'wow.' Painokoneiden lisäksi huoneen seinillä oli sanomalehtien palasia, jotka kertoivat kirjailijoiden menestysestä. Nurkassa olivat suuret mustetynnyrit. __Seuraavaksi oli keittiö, jossa työntekijöiden piti kokata omat ruokansa. Vessan esittelyä tuskin olisi tarvinnut. Vain näyttää, missä se on. _

_Kierreltyään makuhuoneista kylpyhuoneisiin, kellarista ullakolle oli talon esittely saanut päätöksensä ja Mathias selitti Lukakselle ja Emilille työtehtäviä. "No niin! Lukas sinä luet kasan tarinoita ja valitset niistä perustelusti kymmenen parasta ja tuot kustannuspuolelle pomon luokse siihen harmaseen makuuhuoneeseen, jonka näytin aiemmin ja Emil...hmm... Kerro mitä voit tehdä. Olet aika nuori töihin."_

_"Totta puhuen, en ole päässyt tekemään mitään, koska Lukas on niin suojeleva ja niin eteenpäin."_

_"No voisit tehdä tilauksia kirjalijoita, jotka haluavat julkaista tarinansa täällä ja tuot tilaukset Lukakselle, kun yksi tälläinen paperi on täynnä nimiä ja tarinoita ja tuot paperin ja tarinat tässä kärryssä Lukakselle ja niin eteenpäin. Ymmärretty?" __Veljekset nyökkäsivät ja Mathias taputti käsiään. "Tänään on sunnuntai eli kaikkien vapaapäivä, joten voitte rentoutua vielä tänään, mutta auta armias, kun tyypit tulevat huomenna aamulla töihin."_

_"Kiitoksia. Missä yövymme."_

_"Mitä?"_

_"Siis ilmoituksessa luvattiin majoitus ja kaikki, joten missä tämä majoitus sijaitsee?"_

_"Ahaa, minun täytyy kyllä kysyä pomolta sitä, joten voitte mennä ullakkohuoneistoon siksi aikaa. Sopiiko?"_

_Lukas nyökkäsi vähäeleisesti ja Emil nyökkäsi myös vaatimattomasti. Veljekset menivät ullakolle, kun Mathias ilmoitti menevänsä ostamaan Lukakselle ja Emilille työasut ja tarvikkeet. Ullakolle vievät portaat olivat kiemuraiset, kauniin koristeelliset, mutta todella pölyiset. Emilin liukaspohjaiset kengät melkein saivat hänet kaatumaan portaiden niissäkin kohdissa, joissa vain todellinen kömpelö kompastuisi. Lukas piti ullakkohuoneistosta talon muista osista kaikkein eniten. Se oli avara, täynnä vanhoja kirjoja ja suuren ikkunan luona oli parveke, josta näki merelle asti. Huoneen päässä oli vanha parisänky ja noin kahdenkymmen metrin päästä siitä oli musta, nokinen takka. Emil istuutui nurkassa olevalle pöydän päälle._

_"Lukas."_

_"Isoveli Lukas, Emil," Lukas jankutti sitä maanpäällä olevaa yhtä ainoaa asiaa, joka ei kuulunut Lukaksen harmiksi Emilin sanavarastoon. "Sinun pitäisi jo kuusitoistavuotiaana tietää, miten puhutaan kuin oikea ihminen."_

_"Sanoo kahdeksantoistavuotias mies, joka puhuu peikoille ja muille olennoille, joita muut normaalit ihmiset eivät näe."_

_"Niin mitä sinulla olikaan asiaa," Lukas ei ottanut Emilin viimeistä lausetta kuuleviin korviinsa, vaan otti nahkakantisen kirjan käteensä, jossa luki; "Kohti ydintä."_

_"Jäämmekömme nyt tänne," Emil hieroi reisijään ja katsoi lattiaa. "Olisitko onnellinen täällä Tanskassa."_

_Lukas katsoi tunteettomasti Emiliä. "Olisi täällä parempi asua kuin Norjassa, vaikka sinne halajankin takaisin, joten sanoisin, että kyllä."_

_"Aivan."_

_"Vai miten itse ajattelit?"_

_"No...kun...minua pelottaa ajatus siitä ihmismäärästä täällä huomenna."_

_Lukas hätkähti. Hän muisti vasta nyt, että vanhempien erottua Emil masentui ja menetti melkein kokonaan sosiaalisen taitonsa. Onneksi Lukas sai Emilin puhumaan, mutta Emil ei vieläkään pysty puhumaan muiden kuin Lukaksen kanssa kunnolla._

_"Voin puhua Mathiakselle-," Lukas lopetti Emilin pään pudisteluun._

_"Ei! Haluan päästä tästä eroon Lukas. Haluan puhua taas normaalisti ihmisille. En halua pakoilla heitä enään."_

_Lukas soi veljelleen kauniin harvinaisen hymyn. "Olet kasvanut taas niin paljon Emil. Alat aikuistua hurjaa vauhtia."_

_"Tietenkin! Se on normaalia."_

_"Mutta se ei poista sitä tosiasiaa, että olet rakas, pieni pikkuveljeni," Lukas sanoi ja alkoi pyyhkiä parisängyssä olevan patjan päältä pölyä pois. "Tämä vaatii kyllä kunnon siivoamista."_

_"Sinä voisit tehdä sen," Emil sanoi ja nousi pöydän päältä pois. "Sinullahan on vain istumatyötä."_

_Lukas hymähti, muttei sanonut mitään._

_Mathias palasi takaisin ja ojensi Lukakselle smokin kaltaisen asusteen, mikä ei tietenkään näyttänyt siltä, kun sitä alkoi enemmän tarkasteli. Emilille annettiin juoksupojan tyyliset vaatteet. Emil kertoi hieman Mathiakselle (Lukaksen pakottamana) epäsosiaalisuudestaan. Mathias vain hymyili ja sanoi, että Emil saa häneltä ja eräältä Nikeltä apua alussa. Emil hymyili hieman, kun hän kuuli tämän. _

_"Saatte tavata pomon jo tänään," Mathias sanoi yhtäkkiä. "Tapasin hänet kylillä ja kerroin teistä hänelle. Hän haluaa tavata teidät heti noin tunnin kuluttua."_

_"Ei tarvitse Mathias." uusi kumea ääni tuli huoneeseen. "Olen nimittäin täällä." Lukas ja Emil perääntyivät hieman, kun he näkivät miehen edessään. Mies oli ruumiinrakenteeltaan tanakka, leuasta roikkui siistitty ät olivat pelottavan ja uhkaavan harmaat. Muuten mies näytti aika leppoisalta._

_"Tässäkö, poikani," mies katsoi Mathiasta. "Ovat uudet työntekijät, joista sinä puhuit? Että tuo pitempi vie jalat alta ja tuo lyhyempi on kuin taivaan enke-"_

_"Kiitos riittää isä," Mathias iski kätensä isänsä vatsaan ja sai isänsä yskimään. "Ja kyllä tässä he ovat."_

_Lukas katsoi Mathiasta ja hänen isäänsä ymmällään ja pikkuisen ärtyneenä. Taas alkoi se 'olet kaunein mies, jonka olen koskaan nähnyt. Oletko prostituutio?' Mutta antoi sen olla, sillä tämä työpaikka ratkaisi hänen ja veljensä kohtalon. Mathiaksen isä toipui suurin piirtein iskusta ja seisoi taas selkä suorassa ja katsoi veljeksiä tarkkailen.__"Minähän vain vitsailin," mies hieroi vatsaansa. "Mutta otetaanpa alusta. Minä olen Carsson Andersen hauska tutustua." Mies ojensi suuren kätensä Lukakselle ja puristi hänen kättään tiukasti. "Minun poikani tehän jo tunnettekin."_

_Lukas nyökkäsi. "Olen Lukas Bondevik ja tässä veljeni Emil." Lukas veti Emilin eteen selkänsä takaa ja laski kätensä tämän olkapäille. "Kiitämme molemmat etukäteen, jos saamme tämän työn."_

_Mies kiersi Lukaksen ja Emilin ympäri ja esitti kysymyksiä, joihin veljekset vastasivat parhaansa mukaan. Kunnes yksi kysymys sai Lukaksen jännitymään._

_Carsson osoitti Emilia. "Emil on ala-ikäinen, eikö olekkin. En yleensä tee poikkeuksia, mutta hän saa luvan työskennellä täällä vanhempien luvalla. Onko vanhenpanne Norjassa? Haluaisin tavata heidät."_

_Emil katsoi Lukasta. Oli pitkään aikaan hiljaista. Kukaan ei sanonut mitään. Kunnes Lukas sanoi hiljaa: "Ei meillä ole vanhempia. Olen Emilin huoltaja ja sait tavata minut ja annan Emilille luvan, joten voitteko hyvä mies sanoa pääsemmekö tänne töihin vai emme." Lukaksen puhui tasaisesti, mutta hänen äänensä kuulosti pelottavan vaaralliselta._

_Carsson katsoi Lukaksen tunteettomia kasvoja. Carsson nosti kätensä ilmaan hymyilen. "Tietenkin te töihin pääsette. Mennään tekemään sopimus pikimmiten toimistooni ja katsotaan sitä majoitusta, josta ilmoituksesta todellakin luvattiin. Itse unohdin sen jo."_

_"Itse asiassa," Emil ääni kuului Lukaksen sijasta, mikä yllätti Lukaksen. "Veljeni ja minä pitäisimme siitä ullakkohuoneistosta. Jos se vain sopisi niin asuisimme siinä."_

_Carsson, Mathias ja Lukas katsoivat Emilia. Lukas kuitenkin hetken päästä nyökytti olevansa samaa mieltä._

_"No sehän passaa," Carsson sanoi kovaan ääneen. "Tulee halvemmaksi meille kaikille. Heh, säästäväiset työntekijät ovat aina olleet lähellä sydäntäni."_

_Kättä vain päälle ja veljekset päättivät mennä siivoamaan ullakon. Mathias tuli auttamaan tietenkin myös. Hänen puheryöpyltä ei Lukaksen huonoksi onneksi säästytty. Mathiaksen ääni ärsytti häntä paljon. Emilia ennemminkin huvitti kuin ärsytti Mathiaksen koko ajan puhetta ryöppyvä sana-arkku._

_ Kun Iltakuu näkyi pakkasen värjäämällä punaisella taivaalla oli huone siistitty ja laitettu viimeisen päälle viihtyisäksi. Lukas piti eniten takan päälle asetetuista erillaisista tavaroista, joita Mathias oli antanut omasta huonestaan, joka oli suoraan ullakon alapuolella. Oli laiva pullo sisällä, lasipallo, jonka sisällä oli tyttö ja poika käsikkäin ja muita kauniita tavaroita. Lukaksen huomion kaikista eniten vei patsas, jossa oli nuori nainen, joka oli lantioon asti ihmisruumista, mutta jalkoja naisella ei ollut vaan niiden tilalla kalan "_pyrstö!_" Lukas otti patsaan käsiinsä ja meni Emilin luokse, joka lepäsi sängyn puhtaissa lakanoissa kuin kissanpentu._

_"Hei Emil," Lukas astui sänkyyn ja näytti Emilille patsasta. "Tiedätkö, mitä tämä nainen esittää. Tiedän sen ainakin olevan taruolento, mutten saa päähän mikä olento se on. Pahus. Luulin tietäväni kaikki maailman taruolennot."_

_Emil meni lähemmäs veljeään ja otti patsaan käsiinsä ja tutki sitä. "En ole kyllä varma. Kaunis olento se ainakin on. Mikset mene kysymään Mathiakselta. Hänhän sinulle tämän antoi."_

_Lukas jotenki arvasi Emilin vastauksen. Ei hän Mathiasta pelkää. Ei! Päinvastoin, hänellä on vain outo olo nykyään hänen seurassaan. Varsinkin jos he olivat kaksin, jota tapahtui monesti siivouksen yhteydessä. Lukas huokaisi. Kai hän kestäisi sen. Hän haluaa vain tietää, mitä hiivattia tämä patsas esittää._

_Mathiaksen oveen koputtaminen olikin vaikeampaa, miten Lukas oli aluksi kuvitellut. Hän kuitenkin ryhdisti itseään ja koputti kolmesti oveen ja astui sisään. Huone oli erillaisempi, miten Lukas oli kuvitellut. Huone oli _siisti, mikä _yllätti Lukaksen todenteolla. Mathiaksen luonteeseen viitaten. Huoneessa oli kaksi suurta, huoneen molemilla puolilla, leveää ja korkeata kirjahyllyä, joka tietenkin oli täynnä kirjoja. Huone oli sisustettu erillaisella rojulla, mikä viittasi joko mereen tai muuten mytologiaan. Se oli kummaa, sillä Mathias antoi ymmärtää ettei uskonut mihinkään yliluonnolliseen. Mathias itse ei ollut huoneessa, joten Lukas teki kivi-paperi-sakset-ottelun erään huoneessa majailevan peikon kanssa. Hän hävisi ja joutui odottamaan Mathiasta._

_Mathiasta ei kuulunut vieläkään, joten Lukas halusi viihdyttää itseään etsimällä luettavaa itselleen. Lukaksen silmään osui pöydällä oleva paperipino, kun hän asteli vasemmanpuoleisen kirjahyllyn luokse. Hän meni tammipöydän luokse ja otti pinon käsiinsä._

_"Den lille havfrue," Lukas luki. "Mikä kumma on merenneito?" Lukas alkoi lukemaan sivuja ja oli jo hetken päästä ihan kirjoituksen pauloissa. Hän luki sen hetkessä ja hätkähti viimeisen sivun alanurkkaan kirjoitetun Mathiaksen nimen. Mathiasko tämän kirjoitti? Näin surullisen kaunista, aavistuksen verran rakaa satua hän ei ole lukenut ennen. Sitten Lukas muisti Hildan sanat siitä, että Mathiashan oli kirjailia. __Lukas oli lumoutunut. Että noinkin idiootti pystyy kirjoittamaan jotain näin kaunista. No, maailmahan on ihmeitä täynnä. Mathias ei ollut vieläkään palannut. Hiljaisuus sai nuoren miehen uniseksi ja hän päätti lähte nukkumaan ja kysyä patsaasta huomenna. Hän laittoi kirjoituksen omalle paikalleen. Hän kirjoitti pienelle lapulle arvostelun kirjoitelmasta, joka oli aika lailla posiitivista ja rakentavaa. Hän hymyili ja katsoi pöytään päin lähtiessään kohti ovea, mutta hän törmäsi yhtäkkiä johonkin oven kohdalla ja kaatui melkein lattialle. __Oven edessä seisoi huojuva nuorehko pitkä mies, joka katsoi Lukasta omituinen, ahne hymy huulillaan. "Mitäs meillä täällä on? Kappas, kappas 'hik' sehän on suloinen poika. Hei pojat! Mathiaksen huoneessa on jotain todella suloista. Varmaan ilotalosta." Mies käänsi katseensa portaikkoa päin, joka vie alakertaan ja sieltä kuului suurin piirtein tälläisiä vastauksia:_

_"Älä viitsi Tobias."_

_"Oikeesti?!"_

_"Ole hiljaa Nikke. Tobias mitä teet Mathiaksen huoneessa? Hän tappaa sinut, kun saa kuulla sinun vierailustasi hänen huoneessaan."_

_"Noh, eipäs hiillytä. Tobias tulee kyllä varmasti, vaikka onkin 100 prosentin tarkkuudella humalassa, muistamaan nahoissaan Mathiaksen vihan hautaan asti."_

_"Taas varmasti niitä ihme fantasioitasi."_

_"Ruotsalaiset."_

_"Selvä selvä," Tobias huusi portaikkoon äkäisesti ja siirsi katseensa takaisin Lukakseen ja kuiskasi:"Nautin tästä itsekseni." Tobias otti ison harppauksen Lukasta päin. Lukas vaistomaisesti meni taaksepäin ja törmäsi rajusti pöytään. Törmäys pöytään tiputti Mathiaksen tarinan lattialle. Paperit levisivät ympäri huonetta. Tobias vangitsi Lukaksen käsivarret omiin käsiinsä ja työnsi tätä pöytää vasten. Lukas pyristeli, mutta Tobias oli hallitsevan vahva Lukaksen yläpuolella. Tobias kumartui virnistellen kohti Lukaksen kasvoja. Lukas käänsi päänsä rajusti taaksepäin. Häntä tuo mies ei suutelisi huulille. Ei koskaan!_

_Tobias vain hymähti Lukaksen eleelle ja tyytyi nuolemaan Lukaksen kaulaa. Liukas kieli Lukaksen kaulalla sai hänet punastumaan, tärisemään ja voihkimaan. Hän yritti estää äänen tuloa ulos hänen suustaan kuitenkin epäonnistuen. Tobias iljetti häntä tällä hetkellä eniten kuin mikään muu ihminen tässä maailmassa voisi. Tobias otti taskustaan silkkinauhan ja sitoi sillä tiukasti Lukaksen kädet yhteen. Lukas menetti kaikki pakenemismahdollisuutensa. Hetken päästä Tobias siirtyi käpälöimään Lukaksen alaruumista._

_Lukas pyristeli minkä voi, mikä osoittautui todella turhaksi. Tobiaksella oli valtavat voimat. Lukas alkoi jo luovuttaa ja hyväksymään tämän inhottavan tilanteen, kunnes Mathias rymisti sisään huoneseen. Mathiaksen ilme ei ollut mikään maailman iloisin. Ei varsinkaan, kun hän huomasi Lukaksen Tobiaksen alla._

_"Mitä helvettiä sinä teet?!" Mathias juoksi pöydän luokse ja otti Tobiaksen kauluksesta kiinni ja viskoi Tobiaksen Lukaksen päältä pois. Raskas painoi siirtyi hetkessä Lukaksen päältä pois. Tobiaksen voimat ei olleet mitään verrattuna Mathiaksen voimiin. Mathias työnsi Tobiaksen ulos huoneesta, jonka muut alakerrasta ottivat vastaan ja veivät pyristelevän Tobiaksen pois. __Mathias katsoi äkäisesti oveen päin, mutta syöksyi Lukaksen luokse nopeasti. "Oletko kunnossa? Olen niin pahoillani! Anteeksi Lukas. Ei kai hän ehtinyt kovin pitkälle." Mathias nosti Lukaksen ylös. Lukas ei oikein tiennyt, mitä sanoa. Oliko tässä tilanteessa hirveästi sanomista. "Anteeksi Mathias. Jos olisin pysynyt huoneessani, tälläistä ei olisi tapahtunut." Lukas kohotti katseensa pitemmän miehen puoleen, joka pudisti vain päätään. "Minä olen pahoillani, että vein kaverini juomaan ja jos et olisi ollut täällä Tobias olisi saanut varmaan pahempaa aikaan. Vaikka tietenkin se olisikin ollut pahin juttu, jos hän olisi ehtinyt niissä toimissaan pidemmälle."_

_Mathias hieroi nolostuneena niskaansa ja käänsi päänsä yhtäkkiä muualle, vaikkei hän halunnut katsoa muualle. Sillä Tobias oli ollut nopea repimään vaatteet Lukaksen päältä. Lukas punastui ja laittoi vaatteitaan päälleen. Mathias vei katseensa lattiaan ja huomasi paperimeren lattialla. "Voi luoja, voi luoja! Ei kai se idiootti lukenut tätä." Mathias keräsi papereita kokoon ja voivotteli. Lukas kumartui auttamaan, kun hän sai viimeisen vaatteen yllensä._

_"M-mitä muuten teit täällä," Mathias kysyi heidän kerättyä paperit kahteen pinoon._

_"...Minulla oli kysymys ja odotin sinua täällä, koska et aikaisemmin ollut täällä," Lukas kertoi._

_"Kysy nyt ihmeessä!"_

_"No sinähän annoit minulle niitä tavaroita huoneestasi, etkö niin," Lukas sanoi ja Mathias nyökkäsi. __"Oli eräs patsas, joka kiinnosti minua eritoten ja... En tiedä, mitä olentoa se esittää."_

_"Aaa... Okei. No minä tiedän kaikki minun huoneessani olevien tavaroidem merkityksen, joten jos näytät sitä patsasta niin kerron enemmän kuin mielelläni, mitä se esittää." _

_Lukas ojensi patsaan Mathiakselle ja heidän välilleen syntyi hiljaisuus. Äkkiä alkoi Emilinkin korviin asti kantautuva nauru kaikua talossa. Mathias nauroi itsensä makuuasentoon ja hän piteli vatsaansa. Lukas tajusi Mathiaksen nauravan patsaalle ja hänen kysymykselleen, joten hän päätti iskea pienen rautaisen ankkurin täysillä Mathiaksen ohtaan._

_"Auhh! Helkkari! Mistä hyvästä tuo tuli?"_

_"Minä kysyin sinulta kysymyksen ja sinä nauroit sille. Se rupesi ärsyttämään."_

_"Minähän vain huvituin siitä, ettet tiedä mikä on merenneito."_

_"Hm?... Ai niin tietysti! Sellainenhan oli tarinasi nimi. Vai niin. No sinun pitää selittää tarkemmin tarinassasi minkälainen merenneito on ja miltä sellainen näyttää. Itse en osannut yhdistää sitä tuohon patsaaseen."_

_Mathiaksen iho kalpeni Lukaksen katsoessa häntä. "Mitä?"_

_"Sinä luit tämä tarinan," Mathias katsoi käsissään olevia papereita. Tuli kiusallisen hiljaista. Lukas katsoi Mathiasta, jonka kasvot painautuivat alemmas ja alemmas._

_"APUAAAA! NIIN NOLOAAAAAAA!"_

_Lukas hätkähti Mathiaksen huutoa ja perääntyi hieman taaksepäin. Mathias painoi päänsä lattialla oleviin suuriin tyynyihin. Hän oli kuin pikkulapsi. Lukas hetken ihmeteltyään Mathiaksen reaktiota läheni pitempää miestä kohti. Lukas kumartui lähelle Mathiaksen korvaa._

_"Minä pidin siitä tarinasta," Lukas kuiskasi Mathiaksen korvaa. "Haluaisin jatkossa lukea tarinoitasi lisää." Lukas nousi ja lähti huoneesta kohti ullakkoa. Hän hämmästytti Emilin, joka ei ollut siinä melussa saanut vielä unta. Mathias nosti katseensa tyynyistä Lukaksen lähtyä. Hän kiersi katsettaan ovesta kattoon ja hymyili. Kukaan mies ei ollut koskaan sanonut mitään tuollaista hänen tarinoistaan._

_Aamulla jo kuuden aikaan alkoi väki virrata sisään töihin. Lukas ja Emil heräsivät samoihin aikoihin ja aloittivat myös uuden ensimmäisen työpäivänsä. Lukas katseli itseään peilistä. Piti tehdä asiakkaihin hyvä vaikutus ja erityisesti työntekijöihin._

_"Unohdin kysyä eilen, että miksi sinulla kesti eilen niin kauan Mathiaksen huoneessa," Emil sitoi rusettia kaulalleen. "Tapahtuiko jotain muuta, kuin olit ajatellut._

_Lukas punastui hieman. "Mathias ei ollut siellä, joten jäin odottamaan häntä."_

_"Eikä mitään muuta tapahtunut."_

_"Ei."_

_"Miten vaan."_

_Veljekset painuivat omien askariensa pariin ja paiskivat töitä parhaansa mukaan. Tutustuiva uusiin ihmisiin ja he alkoivat tottua siihen ihmismäärään, mikä kuitenkin kasvoi aamu kymmenen jälkeen suuremmaksi. Emil juoksi lähinnä Mathiaksen ja Niken vanavedessä. Lukas vastaanotti tarinoita ja luki niitä. Tänä päivänä ei tullut oikein hyviä tarinoita ja pomo sai tyytyä viiteen parhaimpaan tarinaan. __Keskipäivän tauolla Lukas ja Emil menivät portaiden juurille syömään eväitä, jotka Emil oli käynyt hakemassa._

_Lukas ei nähnyt Mathiasta koko päivänä. Ei sillä, että se häntä erityisesti kiinnostaisi, mutta Lukas tunsi turvatonta oloa. Sillä se eilinen Tobias oli myös painaamossa töissä. Tobias katsoi Lukasta hieman ahneesti vieläkin, joten Lukasta pisti miettimään oliko tuo mies oikeasti ollut eilen humalassa. Onneksi Tobias kuului mustevastaaviin, eikä Lukaksen tarvinut nähdä häntä muuten, kun tauoilla. __Työt loppuivat noin kahdeksalta illalla ja väkeä virtasi pois työpisteistä ja kaikki toivottivat toisilleen hyvät ja vähemmän hyvät yöt._

_ Emil ja Lukas syöksyivät ullakolle ja läsähtivät vieretysten sängylle. Oli ollut rankempaa, mitä molemmat olivat edes uskaltaneet ajatella. Lukas tunsi silmiensä painuvan kiinni ja päätti ottaa pienet torkut ennen iltapalaa. Emil työntyi lähemmäksi Lukasta ja niin kaksi nuorta veljestä nukahtivat ja astuivat unilaivaan, joka kuljetti heidät pois muusta maailmasta._

_*RYSKIS!* Lukas säikähti ääntä ja pomppasi ylös sängystä. Mikä ihme se ääni oli? Emil ei herännyt ääneen vaan jatkoi uniaan. Lukas hiipi varovasti pois Emilin vierestä ja huoneesta pois. Portaat narisivat Lukaksen askelista ja kun hän pääsi portaikon päähän kuului uusi rysähdys. Tällä kertaa lähempänä. Itse asiassa se kuului Mathiaksen huoneesta. __Lukas ajatteli ensin lähteä takaisin ulakolle, mutta mieleen tulikin ajatus siitä, että Mathias oli ehkä jäänyt vaikka kirjahyllyn alle. Kai hän huutaisi apua siinä tilanteessa. Lukaksen mielenkiinto oli kuitenkin jo syttynyt ja hän astui sisään._

_Huoneessa oli käynyt astetta pahempi pyörremyrsky. Lattia oli täynnä papereita, värikkäitä koristepulloja, helmiä, nauhoja ja kaikkea krääsää. Mathias istui kyyryssä lattialla etsimässä jotain._

_"Krhm," Lukas yskäisi äänekkäästi._

_Mathias nosti päänsä rajusti ylös ja käänsi katseensa nopeasti ovelle päin ja huomasi Lukaksen. Mathias nosti itsensä pystyyn ja hyppi Lukaksen luokse hymyillen._

_"Iltaa," Mathias toivotti iloisesti ja pääsi Lukaksen eteen. "Mites menee? Onko kysymyksiä jälleen?"_

_Lukas pudisti päätään. "Ei. Mutta kuulin hirveää ryminää ja arvelin sen tulevan sinun huoneesta. Tulin varmistamaan, ettet tapattanut itseäsi."_

_"Aww. Sinähän välität."_

_"Mitä? En! Miksi tuollaisia ajattelet?"_

_"Olet aina niin kylmän oloinen. Kasvosi eivät näytä mitään tunteita. Ihanaa, että näytät edes pientä kiintymystä minuun."_

_"Mitä ihmettä oikein puhut? Ajattelin, että sellainen idiootti kuin sinä pystyy tolamaan itsensä mihin kuntoon sattuu pienestäkin asiasta. Tässä ei ole kyse kiintymyksestä. Pyh päinvastoin."_

_"Mutta pidit tarinastani. Se on jotain kiintymystä."_

_"Ei ole."_

_"On se."_

_"Ei ole."_

_"Onpas."_

_"Millä perusteella."_

_"Koska pidit siitä."_

_"Ei se ole perustelu, mutta antaa olla. Miksi täällä on näin sotkuista."_

_"Eh? Ai tämä. Heh, minä etsin vain vanhoja tarinoitani ja tässä on tulos."_

_"Tarinoitasi?"_

_"Niin! Etkai kuvitellut, että pieni merenneito on ainoa tarinani? Voi sinua pientä. No, ethän sinä olisi voinut sitä tietää."_

_Lukas hymähti ja seurasi Mathiasta takaisin lattialle. Pidempi ojensi hänelle paperikasan, jossa luki Peukaloinen. Lukas alkoi lukemaan innolla, vaikkei sitä Mathiakselle näyttänytkään. Tarinoita olikin enemmän, mitä Lukas oli todellakaan kuvitellut. Jokainen oli toinen toistaan suloisempi ja surullisempi, mutta löytyi niitä onnellisten loppujen tarinoitakin. Lukas hämmästeli erään tarinan prinsessaa Lindaa, joka oli kylmä, tunteeton ja jonka hiuksissa oli ristipinni. Ihan niinkuin hän. Tarinan poika yritti valloittaa kylmä ja kauniin prinsessan sydämmen ja onnistuukin siinä tarinan lopussa, kun poika onnistuu suutelemaan tyttöä. He elivät onnelisena elämänsä loppuun asti._

_Lukas punastui. Tuo prinsessa oli kuin ilmetty hän. Tunteettomat kasvot, sarkastiset vuorosanat, kolea luonteeltaan ja prinsessalla oli jopa pikkusisar! Lukas ei tiennyt, miten reakoisi tähän. Toisaalta tämä oli äärettömän suloista. Toisaalta taas ärsyttävää ja röyhkeää. Mathias todellakin ärsytti Lukasta toisinaan, mutta tarina oli niin hyvä, ettei halunnut pahoittaa Mathiaksen mieltä, minkä toisaalta hän olisi ansainnutkin. __Tarinoiden jälkeen Mathias ja Lukas lähtivät ulos kävelylle. Ilta oli kirkas ja tähdet tuikkivat taivaalla. "Mikset sinä julkaise noita tarinoita?"_

_Mathias ei vastannut mitään. Lukas katsoi tämän kalpeita tanskalaisia kasvoja, jotka katsoivat eteenpäin. "Minä pelkään."_

_Lukas hämmästyi. "Hm? Mitä pelättävää siinä nyt on?"_

_"Kritiikki pelottaa minua," Mathias sanoi piilottaen kasvonsa huiviinsa. Lukas katsoi häntä ilmeellä, jota ei ehkä hänen kasvoilleen osaisi heti kuvitella. Lukas nauroi yhtäkkiä ääneen. Hän ei voinut itselleen mitään vaan nauroi äänekkäämmin ja kun hän lopetti Mathias katsoi häntä._

_"Mitä naurettavaa tuossa on," Mathias vikisi ja näytti kastuneelta koiranpennulta._

_"Voi tuossa olisi paljonkin naurettavaa, m__utta saithan minulta hyvät arvostelut. Uskon, että monet muutkin pitäisivät siitä. Huomioi, että arvosteluasteikkoni on todella korkea."_

_"Niin, mutta omalla nimellä julkaistuna kaveri tajuaisivat ja... tiedät kyllä."_

_"Vai niin. No kirjoita salanimellä."_

_"TÄH?!"_

_"Kuulit kyllä. Kirjoitat salanimellä, eikä kukaan tietäisi siitä muu kuin minä. En kertoisi sitä kenellekkään."_

_Mathias hiljeni miettimään. Kengät narisivat pehmeällä lumella, jonka pakkanen oli huuruttanut kuuraksi. Lukas nosti katseensa taivaalle. Hän toivoi, että Mathias julkaisisi nuo tarinat. Ne olivat lukemisen arvoisia._

_"Sopii! Sinä saat auttaa minua siinä."_

_Lukas katsoi Mathiasta ärsyyntyneenä. "En tasan auta."_

_"Lukas rakkaani suostu nyt."_

_"En ole rakas. Varsinkaan sinulle."_

_"Olisit niin kiltti."_

_Lukas huokaisi. Ideahan oli alunperin hänen. Eikä Mathias pääsisi kovin pitkälle yksikseen._

_"Huoh. Selvä sitten."_

_"YAY! Kiitos Lukas! Olet oikea aarre!"_

_Lukas punastui ja käski Mathiasta olemaan hiljaan. He lähtivät kävelemään kohti kirjapainaamoa päin. He suunnittelivat samalla Mathiaksen salanimeä._

_"Miten olisi Mathias Bondevik!"_

_"Ei."_

_"Lukas Andersen?"_

_"Ei."_

_"Emil Bondevik Andersen?"_

_"EI!" Lukas ärähti kovaa. Voiko tuo mies idiootimpi olla? Olisi ollut suuri virhe jättää Mathias tekemään tämä yksin._

_"Jotain erikoisempaa," Lukas neuvoi. "Miten olisi Hans Christian Andersen?"_

_Mathias katsoi Lukasta hiljaa, mutta pian virnuili leveästi ja nyökytti innokkaasti. Lukas hymyili vaatimattomasti ja nosti katseensa uudestaan taivaalle. Taivaalle oli syttynyt revontulia. Näky oli kauniinpia, mitä Lukas oli koskaan elämässään nähnyt. Kyllä hän kotona Norjassaki oli revontulia nähnyt, mutta ne olivat yleensä haaleita väriltään. Mathias oli revontulien sijaan tujottamassa Lukasta, minkä tämä huomasi erittäin hyvin._

_"Mitä tuijotat?"_

_"Sinua."_

_"Tiedän ja näen sen erittäin hyvin," Lukas oli tilanteesta kumman huvittunut enemmän kuin ärsyyntynyt._

_"Mutta olet niin komea mieheksi."_

_Lukas katsoi Mathiasta ihmeissään. Hän kyllä näki, että Mathias piti häntä kauniina, mutta käyttikin komea sanaa sen sijaan. Tuon kuuleminen oli mukavaa vaihtelua. _

_"Lopeta typeryyksien puhuminen," Lukas ei voinut pitää hymyä pois kasvoiltaan. Jokin Mathiaksessa sai Lukaksen iloiseksi._

_"En koskaan," Mathias sanoi ja tuli lähemmäksi Lukasta ja kumartui lähemmäksi tätä. "En ikinä."_

_Lukas yritti siirtyä, muttei hänen kehonsa liikkunut mihinkään ja yhtäkkiä hän tunsi Mathiaksen pakkasen jäädyttämät huulet omillaan. Suudelma oli lyhyt, mutta molemmat nauttivat siitä. Kun he irroittautuivat toisistaan molemmat olivat punaisia. Lukas eritoten._

_"Anteeksi ei ollut-," Mathias aloitti, mutta Lukas laittoi käden hänen huulille._

_"Älä sano mitään. Emme tarvitse lupaa toiseen kierrokseen." Lukas vihasi puheitaan tällä hetkellä, mutta Mathias näytti maailmansa hallitsialta ja hymyili lihaksensa kipeäksi ja veti Lukaksen itseensä kiinni suuteli häntä tällä kertaa pitempään. Paljon pitempään._

* * *

_Lukaksen ja Mathiaksen operaatio 'H. C. Andersen' alkoi heti seuraavana päivänä. Mathias kirjoitti tarinansa öisin puhtaaksi ja Lukas teki kannet, johon tarinat koottaisiin myöhemmin. Lukas neuvoi Mathiasta parantamaan joitain kohtia paremmiksi ja joissain kohdissa piti sivu kirjoittaa kokonaan uusiksi. Kaksi työtä päivästä ja yöstä toiseen saivat molemmat miehet uupuneiksi, mutteivat Mathiaksen moton mukaan luovuttanut; "Jos luovutat nyt, Luovutat aina."_

_Emil alkoi epäilemään työn ollessa melkein loppu, että Lukaksella ja Mathiaksella olisi jotain enemmänkin tekeillä, kuin vain sitä työtä. Ja tottahan se oli. Vaikka Lukas ei sitä myöntänyt hän palavasti halusi olla kiinni tuossa miehessä ja rakastaa häntä kuolemaansa asti. Lukaksella meni kauan hyväksyä sen tunteen, että hän rakasti Mathiasta todella paljon. Mutta siinä meni todella kauan. __Julkaisupäivä saapui molempien miesten huutoon puolelta öin; "VALMISTA!". Kirjan nimeksi tuli; "H. C. Andersen Kootut sadut ja tarinat." Molemmat miehet olivat erittäin tyytyväisiä kuuden kuukauden aherrukseen, joka tosin oli uuvuttanut molemmat perinpohjin. Mutta 'parilla' kahvimukilla ja Mathiaksen motolla saatiin aikaan heidän yhteinen opuksensa._

_Mathias oli aamun ihan hermona ja Lukas joutui rauhoittamaan häntä antamalla hänelle muutamasta kirjankannesta hänelle kalloon. "Rauhoitu, kukaan ei tule edes tietämään, että sinä tämän kirjoitit."_

_" Mutta jos kukaan ei pidä siitä niin masennun."_

_"Sitten minä lohdutan sinua." _

_"Niinkö?!"_

_"En."_

_"Julmaa~," Mathias mongersi, mutta Lukas ei antanut armoa._

_Iltäpäivätauolla Lukas meni pomonsa toimistoon kirja mukanaan. Lukasta oli itselläänkin alkanut hermostuttaa hänen koputettua oveen. Hän astui sisään ja kohtasi Mathiaksen hyväntyylisen isän Carssonin syömässä munkkia. Lukas istuutui puiselle tuolille._

_"Ah Lukas! Mitä mies?"_

_"Hyvää kiitos. Itsellesi?"_

_"Aivan mahtavaa kiitos kysymästä. Mitäs asiaa sinulla on minulle?"_

_"Eräs herrasmies toi tämän kirjan ja se vaikutti ihan kiinnostavalta, joten toin sen luettavaksi sinulle."_

_"Niinkö," Carsson hieroi leukaansa. "No minäpä lukaisen sen heti. Voit odottaa minua toimiston ulkopuolella."_

_"Selvä," Lukas sanoi ja nousi tuolistaan. Hän lähti huoneesta nopeasti ja kiiruhti kertomaan Mathiakselle, että vaihe kaksi on ohi._

_Vasta seuraavana päivänä pomo otti Lukaksen toimistoonsa uudestaan. Mathias jäi vastahakoisesti ulkopuolelle odottamaan. Lukasia hermostutti. Olivatko he epäonnistuneet? Carsson silitti pölyä pois kirjan kannen päältä. Lukas nielaisi äänettömästi ja katsoi eteenpäin. Hän tunsi Mathiaksen olevan painaantuneena oveen kuullakseen uutisen._

_"Niin," Carsson aloitti. "Tästä kirjasta..."_

_"Niin?" Lukaksen kädet yhtäkkiä tärisivät. Mitä helvettiä minulle tapahtuu? Tämä olisi vain Mathiaksen murhe, jos tämä ei onnistuisi._

_"Annoin parin muunkin kriitikon lukea tämän kirjan eilen." Carsson risti kätensä ja katsoi kulmat kurtussa Lukasta. __"En voi sanoa muuta tästä kokoelmasta, ettö se on aivan MAHTAVA!"_

_Lukas hyppäsi säikähdyksestä tuoliltaan ylös. Mitä?_

_"A-Anteeksi?"_

_"Siis tämä kirja ei ole sellainen nyyhkytystarina, mitä kirjailijat tuovat minulle koko ajan. Tässä on miehistä karskiutta ja hieman kauhua. Pidän tästä kirjasta! Ja niin tykkäsi muutkin, jotka lukivat tätä kirjaa. Hieman kirjoituskömpelyyttä löytyy, muttei paljoa. Haluaisin tavata tämän Andersenin ja viedä hänet juomaan lasillisen."_

_Lukas hätkähti. "Se ei ikävä kyllä ole mahdollista."_

_"Täh? Miksei?"_

_"No koska tunnen tämän Andersenin ja hän on hyvin ujo. Hän on valitettavan epäsosiaallinen. Mutta voin välittää viestit häneltä."_

_"Ahaa selvä. Mutta miksi vain sinä voisit toimia välikätenä?"_

_"No...koska," Lukas yritti keksiä hyvä syytä. "Luulen, että hän pitää minusta, koska olen kaikkien mielestä näin kaunis."_

_Carsson nyökkytti ymmärtävänsä hieman pöllämystyneenä._

_"Niin. Sehän tekisi järkeä. Mutta menehän nauttimaan taukosi loppuun. Älä kuluta sitä täällä. Minä huolehdin tästä kirjasta nyt," Carsson sanoi ja hymyili. Lukas nyökkäsi ja lähti huoneesta pois vaivihkaa. Oven takana odotti Mathias, jonka silmissä oli onnenkyyneleet. Hän kaappasi Lukaksen syliinsä ja pyöritti sirompaa miestä monta kertaa ympäri nauraen ja itkien hiljaa. He olivat kuin olivatkin onnistuneet. Mathias suuteli Lukasta hennosti huulille ja virnisti Lukaksen äkäiselle naamalle._

_Painaamossa elettiin kiireisiä aikoja. Salaperäinen mieskirjailia oli tullut supersuosituksi ja kirjoja piti painaa lisää ja lisää. Lukas joutui rohkaisemaan Mathiasta tekemään lisää tarinoita ja hoitamaan flunssaista Emiliä. Ja samalla hoitaa omat työnsä. H. C. Andersenin oikean henkilöllisyyden salassapito osoittautui todella hankalaksi. Oli jo pari kuuma tilannetta saatu ja mitä kummallisimpia selityksiä sai keksiä joka tilanteessa. Mutta selvittiin joka tilanteessa moitteettomasti. Mathias antoi Lukakselle palkaksi ristikorvakorun, jossa kimmelsi oikea rubiini. Vaikka Lukas olikin mies, ei hän valittanut vaan itseasiassa piti korusta oikein paljon. __Painaamo päätti järjestää juhlat, koska tämä kirjailia oli tuonut suuren rahasumman heidän pussiinsa ja se näkyi myös työntekijöiden palkoissa. Kaikki olivat valmiita juhlimaan ja paikalle kutsuttiin kirjakaupan pomo ja työntekijät ja kanta-asiakkaat. Emilkin oli siihen mennessä ehtinyt parantua kunnolla._

_"Mitä luulet Lukas," Emil sanoi ja laittoi liivin nappeja kiinni. "Tuleekohan se Andersenkin niihin juhliin."_

_Pitempi oli hetken hiljaa. "...Tulee hän."_

_"Häh? Oikeasti?"_

_"Niinhän minä sanoin," Lukas menetti hermonsa solmion kanssa ja päätti olla pukematta sitä. "Olenko koskaan valehdellut sinulle?"_

_"Et...," Emil sanoi hiljaa ja lähti huoneesta pois alakertaan Niken ja Mathiaksen luokse. Nikesta Emilistä oli tullut hyviä ystäviä. Nikke oli parantanut Emilin epäsosiaalisuudesta. Tai ainakin melkein. __Lukas oli todella ylpeä Mathiaksesta, vaikka säälittävä pysyy yhä varjoissa piilokirjoittajana. Lukaksen tunteet Mathiasta kohtaan olivat syventyneet entistä enemmän. Hän oli joka päivä nykyään Mathiaksen seurassa. Hän oli päättänyt tunnustaa tänä yönä, koska tämä tunteiden piina repisi hänen sielunsa vielä jonain päivänä._

_Juhlat pidettiin vanhassa kartanossa, joka oli vain muutaman metrin päästä painaamosta. Kaikki joutuivat siis kävelemään pakkasessa. Kun päästiin perille kaikki alkoivat juomaan ja tanssimaan. Veljekset olivat ensin hieman syrjässä, mutta menivät hekin tanssimaan kauniiden tyttöjen kanssa vähän väliä. Lukas ei montaa tanssia jaksanut tanssia ja hän meni syrjemmälle. Jalkoihin sattui omituisen paljon, vaikkei hän ollutkaan tanssinut edes kovin villejä tansseja. Kummaa. __Lukas vilkuili Mathiasta. Hän ei aluksi löytänyt häntä mistää, kunnes huomasi hänen olevan erään ihmisjoukon ympärillä. Lukas lähti kävelemään kohti joukkoa. Sattuu. Lukas läheni kohti joukkoa ja kuuli hieman keskustelua sen ympäriltä._

_"Mathias olet niin komea," eräs nuori nainen sanoi viekottelevasti._

_"Tiedän sen Doris," Mathias vastasi seksikäästi ja se sai tytöt nauramaan. Ele ärsytti Lukasta todella paljon. Sattuu._

_"Tiedätkö sinä kuka se salaperäinen kirjailija on?"_

_Mathias oli hiljaa hetken. "En tunne häntä, mutta tiedän hänen olevan hurjan komea ja kuuma."_

_Monet tytöistä huokaisi syvään. Lukaksen vihan pystyi nyt aistimaan ilmassa. Sattuu._

_"Harmi, ettemme tiedä kuka hän on."_

_"Niinpä."_

_"Mutta entäpä sinä Mathias," eräs silmälasipäinen poika tokaisi. "Ei sinullakaan ole huonoa ulkonäköä. Onko sinulla joku kiikarissa?"_

_Kaikki hiljentyivät kuuntelemaan hämmentyneen Mathiaksen vastausta._

_"Itse asiassa on," Mathias punastui ja hieroi niskaansa._

_"Niinkö? Waaauh Kuka? Kuka hän on?"_

_"Hän on-," Mathias aloitti, kunnes hänen käsivarteensa tarrautui kiharahiuksinen kaunis nainen, joka huusi; "MINÄ!"_

_Lukas pysähtyi, kun hän kuuli sen. Hän oli päässyt Mathiaksen selän taakse käsi ojennettuna Mathiakseen päin. Pelkkä hengittäminenkin sattui nyt todella paljon. Kaikki joukossa alkoi onnittelemaan, vislaamaan ja nauramaan. Se oli Lukakselle liikaa ja hän kääntyi pois kyyneltenalut silmissä. Mathias kääntyi ja näki Lukaksen kävelevän nopeasti Emilin luokse. Hän sanoi jotakin, mitä Mathias ei siinä melussa kuulut ja veljekset lähtivät ovelle päin. Mathias riistäytyi naisen käsistä ja lähti juoksemaan Lukasta päin, mutta väki tukki tien, eikä hän päässyt mihinkään siinä tungoksessa._

_"LUKAS," Mathias huusi kovaan. Hän luuli, ettei Lukas kuulisi tuota, mutta kyllä hän kuuli liiankin selvästi. Hän ei kuitenkaan välittänyt enään. Hän ei halunnut kuulla tuota ääntä enään päässään, vaikka tiesi sen kaikuvan siellä jos hän pakenee hänen luotaan pois. _

_"LUKAS ODOTA," Mathias karjui kovempaa, mutta Lukas oli jo ovella ja paiskasi oven kiinni ja kaiku Mathiaksen huudosta jäi soimaan hänen päähänsä. Veljekset lähtivät painamolle takaisin. Emil ei sanonut, kysynyt tai edes hengittänyt äänekkäästi. Lukaksen sisällä hän huusi kivusta. Käveleminen sattui nyt enemmän ja enemmän. Tuntui, kuin sata terävää miekkaa iskisi hänen jalkapohjiinsa aina, kun hän laski jalkansa maahan._

* * *

"Emil Bondevik!"

"Kaoru Wang!"

"Voi helvetti Emil häivytään," Kaoru huusi, otti Emilin kädestä kiinni ja rupesi juoksemaan kovaa. Lukas ja Yao eivät edes vaivaantuneet seuraamaan kahta nuorempaa. Ties minkä piilopaikan he olivat tällä kertaa keksineet.

"Anteeksi veljeni puolesta Lukas," Yao sanoi pahoitellen. "En tiedä, mikä hänen kasvatuksessa on mennyt vikaan."

Lukas hymyili vaatimattomasti. "Ei se mitään. Ei oma veljeni sen parempi ole." Hänen korvallaan kiilsi aurinkoa vasten ristikorvakoru. Yao kumarsi pikaisesti ja lähti takaisin keittiöön Kikua auttamaan. Lukas paineli pieneen telttaansa lepäämään. Oli taas ollut rankka esiintymispäivä.

"Huoh," Lukas huokaisi. Jaksaa se Emil olla uhkarohkea. Lemmiskellä nyt keskellä kirkasta päivään. Tolkutonta.

Siitä päivästä, kun Lukas juoksi kyyneleet silmissä pois juhlapaikalta, oli kulunut jo kolme vuotta, mutta asian muistaminen oli yhä todella rankkaa. Veljekset olivat salaa samana yönä lähteneet painamon ullakolta pois ikuisesti. He olivat nousseet lähtevään laivaan pois Tanskasta ja taas oltiin lähtöruudussa. Onneksi he olivat törmänneet Englannissa herra Vargasiin ja päässyt töihin hänen sirkukseen ja kaikki oli taas hyvin. Melkein. Lukas oli todella kateellinen veljelleen, koska Emil oli tavannut Kaoru, mutta antoi sen olla. Emilinhan hyvinvointi on aina ollut hänelle etusijalla.

Mikä tässä sitten on? Miksi sattuu aina, kun hän edes yrittää hyväksyä sen, ettei voi koskaan enään rakastua keheenkään. Ehkä siksi, koska hän rakasti vieläkin erästä, jota hän ei tule koskaan enään kohtamaan elämässään. Maailma on joskus todella julma.

**... Wow aikamoista pieni merenneito paradoksiaa.. Antaa olla! Toivottavasti nautitte ;9**


	21. Suunnitelma ja rukoilemista

**Luoja kun Shingeki no Kyojin on niin mukaansatempaava sarja :P Meinas kirjoittaminen vähän jäädä...**

Antonio ja muut katsoivat eteensä. Hahmot katsoivat Antonion joukkoa, kun pienet kynttilät loivat heikot värit heidän kasvoillensa. Eräs hahmo oli Alfredille erittäin tuttu.

"Matthew," Alfred sanoi hiljaa ja sai hahmoista toisen hymyilemään ujosti. Alfred syöksyi hahmoa kohti ja halasi tätä tiukasti.

"Voi luoja Mattie," Alfredin silmät kostuivat hieman. "Siitä on liian kauan, kun viimeksi näin edes vilaustakaan sinusta."

"Olen iloinen, että olemme jälleen yhdessä. Selitän myöhemmin, miksi olen täällä."

Kaikki katsoivat miehiä ällistyneinä. Matthewin vierellä seisoi nainen, jonka päätä peitti turbaanimainen huivi. "Tervetuloa," nainen sanoi hiekkapaperin karhealla äänellä. "Olen madam Carponella hauska tutustua."

Kaikki olivat hiljaa. Paitsi Alfred, joka nyyhkytti Matthewia vasten. Madam Carponella alkoi raivata pöytään tilaa ja etsiä tuoleja, joita hän asetti pöydän ympärille.

"Istukaa," Carponella kehotti. "Ette ehkä istu tulevaisuudessa vähään aikaan." Kaikki istuutuivat pöydän ympärille, jonka keskellä oli suuri lasipallo. Koko joukko oli hermostunut ja jännittynyt. Madam Carponella istuutui Antonion ja Matthewin väliin. Antonio pälyili ympärilleen. Kaikilla oli samanlainen ilme.

"K-Kiitos madam," Antonio sanoi ihan vain, että saisi hiljaisuuden loppumaan. "Kovin moni ei ehkä olisi suostunut piilottamaan meitä."

"Teen tämän enemmän kuin mielelläni. Muistuu mieleen oma nuoruuteni."

Madam nousi pöydästä ja meni viereiseen huoneeseen. Hetken päästä hän tuli takaisin kädessään tarjotin, jossa oli monta koristeellista juomakuppia. Hän ojensi kaikille kupin. Kaikki joivat kupin sisällön loukkaamatta madamia. Kaikki yrittivät parhaansa mukaan piilottaa nyrpeän ilmeensä. Juoma maistui todella pahalta.

"Siis," Alfred karisti kurkkuaan. "Ennen, kun mennään tärkeimpiin asioihin. Voisiko Mattie kertoa, miten hän on tänne päätynyt." Kaikki nyökkäsivät myöntävästi.

"No...," Matthew aloitti. "Katoamisesi jälkeen lähdin Englannista takaisin Amerikkaan kertomaan kasvatti-isällemme sinusta. Luulimme kaikki todella, että olit kuollut. Elimme pitkään surun aikaa. Jatkoin elämää Thompsonien farmilla vähän aikaa. Tutkin jääkarhuja Alaskassa ja tein vaellusretkijä vähän millon missäkin. Kuitenkin, päiviä sitten Arthur lähetti viestin minulle sinusta ja kiiruhdin tänne Arthurin kyydillä nopeasti."

"Arthurin kyydillä?"

"Älä kysy! Ette halua tietää, ettekä uskoisi minua."

"Mennäänkö eteenpäin," Ludwig nousi tuolista. "Hukkaamme vain aikaa ja monilla on jo nyt henki vaakalaudalla."

"Tai neitsyys vaarassa," Francis kuiskasi todella hiljaa.

"Hän on oikeassa," Antonio sanoi. "Tarvitsemme nyt kaikkien panosta tähän ja pyytäisin Matthewia myöskin mukaan. Tiedän, että tämä tulee olemaan vaarallista ja riskialtista, mutta pyydän mitä vipittömimmin."

"Itse asiassa olen jo liittynyt," Matthew sanoi ujosti ja hymyili.

"Häh," Alfred ihmetteli. "Missä välissä? Ethän tiedä tästä kaikesta yhtään mitään."

"Kyllä tiedän," Matthwe korjasi. "Sillä eräs valaisi minulle tästä sirkuksesta ja ongelmasta. Se herra aneli liittyä mukaan, joten tässä ollaan."

"Kuka muka," kaikki kysyivät yhteen ääneen ja Matthew johdatti heidät kaupan roinaa täynnä olevaan varastohuoneeseen, jossa oli sänky. Gilbert makasi sängyssä.

"Bruder," Ludwig huudahti ja juoksi Gilbertin luokse. Gilbert avasi punertavat silmänsä vastahakoisesti. Mutta virnuili, kun näki Ludwigin.

"Kas terve pikkuveli," Gilbert yskäisi huolettomasti. "Hyvä, että me Beilschimidt emme jää sellaisten rottien kynsiin."

"Miten Gilbert pääsi tänne," Lukas kysyi. Kaikki olivat ihan äimän käkenä.

"Pelastin hänet," Matthew kertoi. "Kohtasin hänet loukkaantuneena erään pusikon juuresta. Tapasin madam Carponellan samalla reissulla ja hän hoiti Gilbertin kuntoon. Suuri kiitos siis hänelle"

Ludwig kiitti madamia, joka vain nauroi ja vakutti Ludwigille, ettei tarvitse palkkiota. Muut siirtyivät takaisin pöydän ympärille Gilbert mukana. Aloitettiin puhumaan suunnitelmasta. Kaikilla oli hyviä ideoita, mutta jotkut oli vaikea toteuttaa, jotkut taas mahdottomia. Helppokin suunnitelma sisälsi riskinsä ja heillä ei ollut varaa menettää yhtäkään miestä nyt.

"Voisimme naamioitua sotilaiksi," Berwald ehdotti. Kaikki punnitsivat ehdotusta. Ei paha.

"Mutta mistä saamme uniformut," Ludwig kysyi.

"Ei tehdä sellaisesta ongelmaa," Alfred sanoi itsevarmasti. "Suunnitelmien epäkohtien hakeminen hukkaa kallisarvoista aikaa!"

"Olet oikeassa," Ivan sanoi. "Mutta mistä tiedämme, että he tunnistavat ulkonäkömme jo nyt?"

Kaikki hiljenivät.

"Murskaatte nenänne tai jotakin," Gilbert sanoi hiljaisuudessa. "Muuttuisi siinä muukin, kun naamataulu."

"Tuo ei auttanut meitä yhtään veli."

Kaikki hiljenivät jälleen. Antonio huokaisi ja julisti kokoukselle tauon. Hän käveli ikkunan luokse ja istui sen lähellä olevalle itämaiselle sohvalle ja katsoi ulos. Antonion pään täytti Lovinon itkuiset ja hätäiset kasvot. Sadiqin virnuilevat ja omahyväiset kasvot saivat hänet vihaiseksi ja hän haluaisi kuristaa Sadiqin. Kaikki, mikä oli tapahtunut sirkukselle ja erityisesti sen henkilökunnalle painoi hänen omatuntoa.

"Saanko liittyä seuraan," Ludwig kysyi vakavalla äänellä hiljaa. Antonio käänsi päänsä ja nyökkäsi. Ludwig istui Antonion viereen. "Onko päähän tullut ideoita?"

Antonio ravisti päätään. "Tuntuu kuin kaikki mahdollisuudet olisi menetetty."

Ludwig nyökkäsi hitaasti. Miehet katsoivat ulos ikkunasta aamusumua, joka piilotti taloja hetkeksi verhoihinsa. Antonio huokaisi syvään. Miksi pään piti olla tyhjä juuri nyt?

"Oikeastaan," Ludwig aloitti keskustelun. "Voisin lähteä veljeni kanssa takaisin Saksaan vaikka heti. Olisimme turvassa aatelisten kanssa."

Antonio katsoi maahan. "Niin. Sellainen sunnitelma olisi parhain. Paetaa ja mennä turvaan. Se ei vain käy nyt."

"Enkä olisi muutenkaan lähtenyt."

"Etkö?"

"Minä sinä minua oikein pidät? En tietenkään!"

"Luulin, että olit tosissasi."

"Huoh... En voi lähteä," Ludwig sanoi. "Rikkoisin Felicianon ja minun lupauksen. Enkä lähtisi muutenkaan. Armeejassa opin, että toveria ei jätetä itsekäästi koskaan."

"Aaaa... Minkä lupauksen?"

"Etten koskaan anna kenenkään satuttaa Felicianoa. Mutta pelkään pahimman jo tapahtuneen."

"Noh, ei kannata toivoa pahinta. Feliciano ei ole tyhmä."

"Mutta avuton hän on. Ja heikko. Ei hän pysty kauan pyristelemään sitä paskiaista, joka pitää häntä lelunaan."

"Niin. En uskalla edes ajatella, mitä sotilaat ovat tehneet muille."

"Tuntuu, että paras suunnitelma olisi vain antautua."

"Sinäpä sen sa-," Antonio hiljentyi äkisti.

"Niin?" Ludwig katsoi Antonion mietiskelevää ilmettä. Mitä hän oikein oli saanut päähänsä?

"Siinä se," Antonio huusi ja nousi sohvalta rajusti ylös. "Antaudumme sotilaille!"

"MITÄH?!"

* * *

Sotilaiden tukikohdassa samoihin aikoihin;

"Ja siinä koko juttu," Sadiq sanoi ja katsoi Felicianoa. "Kiitos, että kuuntelit."

"Voi, eihän tämä mitään. Voit varmaan paremmin, kun mielesi on tuuletettu."

Sadiq naurahti ja asteli lähemmäksi Felicianoa. "Niin. Heh, on paljon paljon kevyempi olo kuin päiviä sitten. Sinut pitäisi palkita jotenkin."

Feliciano heilautti kättään. "Äsh, eihän tuo ollut mitään. Autoin mielelläni."

"Olet outo."

"Huh?"

"Siis, vaikka ryöstin sinut ja aiheutin tämän kaiken sinä jaksat vain hymyillä ja säteillä."

"Noh, olen toki surullinen," Feliciano sanoi hiljaa. "Mutta nonno opetti, että elämä tuo kauheuksia ja kauneuksia elämään. Ne pitää osata vain hyväksyä."

"Nonnosi oli todella viisas mies," Sadiq sanoi ja otti viinilasin pöydältä ja siemaisi siitä. "Vaikka oli yhtä avuton kuin sinä ja veljesi."

"M-miten niin oli?" Felicianon ilme muuttui iloisesta surulliseksi, kun hän tajusi, mitä Sadiq oli tarkoittanut. Hän kaatoi itsensä tyynyltä lattialle ja alkoi itkemään rajusti ja äänekkäästi. Sadiq katsoi Felicianoa kasvoillaan lainkaan sääliä. Hän kumartui ja tarttui Felicianon hiuksista kiinni ja nosti Felicianon ylös.

"Juuri kun oli hiljaista. Lopeta tuo, ärsytät minua," Sadiq paiskasi Felicianon lattialle ja lähti teltasta pois ripein askelin. "Haluat varmaan nähdä ystäväsi?"

Feliciano nosti itkuiset kasvonsa ylös ja katsoi Sadiqia, joka napsautti sormiaan ja hetkessä teltan suuaukko repäistiin auki. Feliciano hengähti nähdessään näyn. Lovino, Yao, Emil ja Tino olivat sotilaiden tiukassa otteessa. Heidän kasvoilta paistoi kärsimys ja kipu.

"Mitä oikein olette tehneet heille," Felicianon huuto tuli kuin pikkulapselta. Kyyneleitä virtasi yhä enemmän ja enemmän. Hän syöksyi veljensä luokse ja halasi häntä tiukasti. Lovinon kasvot hymyilivät surullisesti.

"Sotilaani pitivät vain hauskaa," Sadiq sanoi. "En tiedä kuinka pitkälle he menivät, mutta mitäpä välität siitä, kun sinulla on minut."

"Voi kyllä välitän," Feliciano vahvisti tärisevää ääntään. "Päästä heidät menemään!"

"Miksi minä niin tekisin," Sadiq kysyi virnuilen.

"Sinä voit viedä minulta elämäni, toiveeni ja unelmani, mutta jätä perheeni rauhaan."

Sadiq jähmettyi kuullessaan sanan _unelman_. Niin, oli hänelläkin ollut yksi kaukainen haave, joka oli murskaantunut palasiksi vuosia sitten. Sadiq puri hammasta.

"Sotilaat," Sadiq karjui. "Viekää nämä saastaiset rotat yhteiseen häkkiin ja katsotaan, mitä ohjelmaa keksimme heille illalla."

Sotilaat tekivät työtä käskettyä ja Feliciano kumppaneineen vietiin isoon ruostuneeseen häkkiin, jossa oli kuolleiden lintujen luurankoja. Felicianoa oksetti, mutta kömpi Lovinon viereen ja alkoi rukoilla hiljaa latinankielisiä rukouksia ja pyyntöjä, joita vain Lovino ymmärsi, muttei Lovino välittänyt veljensä yrityksestä saada ylimpiä voimia avuksi. Lovino tiesi, etteivät rukoukset auttaisi heitä ulos tästä helvetistä. Niinkuin eräs pappi oli sanonut veljeksille; "_Jos lankeat syntiin, joudut kärsimään sen seuraukset._"

"Anteeksi Papa," Lovino kuiskasi. "Olen tehnyt elämäni suurimman synnin."

**Jotenkin on raukea olo nyt. Nääh ei sittenkään. Arki koostuu lähinnä kahvi+anime+hetalia+fanfictio+deviantart+youtube... Anteeksi kun ei ole tullut kirjoitettua, koska piti saada yksi sarja katsottua loppuun ja sellaista. Normaalia mulle... Niin paljon asioita on vielä tekemättä...;(**


End file.
